Four's A Charm: Together Forever As One
by Princess Pinky
Summary: Sequel to, Family Affair. The married life is okay for now, even when you factor in the wild magical kids. But a surprise visit for Prue, from someone they never expected, will change her life and the lives around her, forever!
1. A Love Relived

A/N: This is the sequal to "Family Affair". It is the third in my series. I hope you will all like this as much as the first two. There is a list at the bottom of the main characters and their powers. For those the you who haven't read "Charmed At Last" and "Family Affair", I advise you to do so. Here is a short summary of them both....  
  
"Charmed At Last" - Summary: Piper & Leo are married and have been trying to have children for a while now. Phoebe and Cole are dating but they still haven't figured a way around the whole bounty hunter situation; Cole never became The Source and is still Balthezor. The Source was never vanquished, either. Paige and Glenn are just beginning to date, as in, a serious relationship. Glenn goes away on another trip, when Paige finds out she's pregnant. She tells her sisters and then they are attacked by a demon. That's when their eldest sister, who had supposidly died, comes and saves their lives. The truth that Prue never died is revealed and that Paige's pregnancy has allowed her to return home. They must begin their real destiny, with the, Power of Four. When Glenn returns, Paige tells him that she is pregnant; they soon are married. A few months later Paige gives birth to a beautiful baby girl named, Pearlinda Melody Belland, Pearl for short. In the finale, Piper finds out that she is pregnant. By this time, Pearl is about 6 months old.  
  
"Family Affair" - Summary: This takes place almost 2 years after the finale of "Charmed At Last". Paige's daughter Pearl is almost 3-years-old and Piper's daughter Phiona is almost 2-years-old. Paige and Glenn are happily married and so are Piper and Leo. The story starts off with Phoebe and Cole's wedding; Phoebe is also about 4 months pregnant with her and Cole's first child. Prue is still single and recieves a 3rd power during this time. The sisters and their husbands go through the traumatic time of yet a 3rd Halliwell pregnancy and soon Phoebe gives birth to a healthy baby girl named, Pamela Victoria Turner, Pam for short. Then the sisters must deal with all the trouble that normal toddlers get into, plus the added effect of magic from two little witch-whitelighter-mortals, while learning how to control a newborn witch-demoness-mortal. In the finale, the Charmed Ones help 4 homeless little girls who happen to be sisters, and remind the sisters (Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige) a lot of their sisterly bond. Then Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Leo, Cole, and Glenn get their most wanted presents for Christmas that they never got as children; from Santa, of course.  
  
"Together Forever As One" takes place about 1 year after Pam's first birthday. Pearl is now about 5-years-old and just began Kindergarten. Phiona is about 4-years-old and Pam is about 2-years-old.  
  
Main Characters & Their Powers:  
  
Prudence (Prue) Halliwell - Telekinesis, Astral Projection, Phasing  
  
Piper Halliwell Wyatt - Temporal Stasis (Freezing), Molecular Acceleration (Exploding)  
  
Phoebe Halliwell Turner - Premonitions, Levitation, Empathy  
  
Paige Halliwell Belland - Orbing, Telekinetic Orbing, Partial Healing, Sensing Evil, Sensing, Shapeshifting  
  
Leo Wyatt - Orbing, Healing, Sensing, Harmless Light Balls, Levi-orbing, Shapeshifting, Multi-lingual  
  
Cole Turner - Shimmering, Energy Balls  
  
Glenn Belland - Mortal  
  
Pearlinda (Pearl) Melody Belland - Exploding Light Balls  
  
Phiona Melinda Wyatt - Orb-telekinesis  
  
Pamela (Pam) Victoria Turner - Shimmering  
  
Together Forever As One  
Chapter 1: A Love Relived  
  
*****October 28, 2005*****  
  
"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Prue, happy birthday to you! And many more...." The crowd sang out.  
  
"On channel four! And Scooby Doo on channel two, and the wicked lady on channel eighty!" 5-year-old Pearlinda, Pearl for short, Belland and 4-year- old Phiona Wyatt added.  
  
Prue rolled her eyes. Her nieces were too cute! Silly, troublesom, but damn cute! "All right girls, that's enough." Prue said, in a playful tone. Prue sighed. It was her 34th birthday and she still didn't have a daughter yet. When she was pulled into the future she had a daughter. Had she changed the future too much that she wouldn't now? Prue sighed again and tried not to think about that. She just wanted to have a good time right now. "Thanks for the wonderful party everyone, I'm really enjoying it!" Prue complimented. "The cake is great too. Piper, did you make it?" Prue asked.  
  
"Not just me. My mini chefs helped to. Right girls?" 32-year-old Piper Halliwell Wyatt asked. She looked over at Pearl, Phiona, and 2-year-old Pamela who went by Pam; for confirmation.  
  
"Yep! We all helped make the cake, Auntie Prue!" Phiona said, with a grin on her rosy little face.  
  
Piper, 29-year-old Phoebe Halliwell Turner, and 28-year-old Paige Halliwell Belland looked at each other. Sly smiles appeared on each of their faces.  
  
Prue gave a suspicous look to each of her little sisters. "What's up with you three?" Prue asked, scanning their faces for clues.  
  
Piper looked at her watch. "Oh, you'll find out..." Piper responded.  
  
"Any time now..." Phoebe said, in a sly tone.  
  
"And from what I hear, you'll be very very very very happy!" Paige added, then winked at Prue.  
  
Prue looked confused and stared at her sisters for a few moments. Then she noticed little blue and white orbs forming in the corner of the room. When they disappeared, two men stood there. One of the men was Piper's husband and her sisters' brother-in-law, Leo Wyatt, the other was someone Prue had never expected to see until after she had passed on. He looked exactly like she remembered him. His eyes were the same beautiful blue, his hair was still dark brown, and he had the same adorable face she had grown to love.  
  
"Hello Prue." The man greeted. His smile was so sweet and his eyes full of love.  
  
"Hello....Andy...." Prue whispered. TO BE CONTINUED....  
  
A/N: I know this is super short, but please just hang in there, it gets better! 


	2. Angel In The Flesh

A/N: I can't remember what Darryl's wife's name is. I thought it was Sheila, but I might be wrong, so if you know, please let me know. lol Also, WOW, I see a bunch new reviews (and some people who haven't reviewed in a while)! Thanks a bunch for reading and reviewing! Also, I'm really glad that you reviewed the finale of "Family Affair" as well, thanks!  
  
Together Forever As One  
Chapter 2: Angel In The Flesh  
  
Andy smiled. "Hello, Prue...." He looked around the room.  
  
Prue turned to her sisters. "You were all in on this?" She asked.  
  
Piper, Phoebe, and Paige nodded.  
  
"Yep! See, Paige orbed 'Up There' and 'talked' The Elders into it, after we told her it would be the best present for you." Phoebe said.  
  
"Then we met with Andy and told him the plan, he couldn't wait!" Piper added.  
  
Prue wiped a few stray tears from her eyes. "Thank you!" She whispered.  
  
The four sisters gathered in a four-way hug, that lasted a good few minutes.  
  
Prue pulled away. "So, you're here for an entire day?" She asked.  
  
Andy nodded. "Solid and all yours." He said. He paused for a moment and then leaned over, giving her a long and very passionate kiss, which was very much overdue.  
  
Prue grinned and wrapped her arms around Andy. "I've missed that...And you...God, I've missed you!" She said, as she kissed him again.  
  
"Who's that?" Pearl asked, as she looked at Andy.  
  
Phiona looked puzzled. "Yeah, we wanna know." She added.  
  
"A very special person to your Aunt Prue." Piper answered. She looked at her sisters. "We should probably go..." She said.  
  
Phoebe nodded. "Ditto." She agreed.  
  
"I've missed you too." He whispered. "Wait!" Andy said, as he stepped away from Prue for a moment. He walked to Piper and quickly hugged her and then the same, with Phoebe. "I missed you two, also." He said. He turned to Paige. "And I know I only met you once before, but I would like to thank you for making this possible for us. You'll never know how much this means." He said.  
  
Paige shrugged. "No problem..." Paige said.  
  
Phoebe rolled her eyes. "You're pretty much part of the family, Andy. And since this family is big on hugs...." Phoebe trailed off. She walked over to Paige and Andy, then lightly pushed each of them. "Hug! It'll do ya good." She said.  
  
Andy awkwardly gave Paige a hug. "Thanks again." He said, as he pulled away.  
  
"Phoebe..." Paige grumbled. She looked back at Andy. "You're welcome. Just, have a good time with my big sister, okay?" She asked.  
  
"Oh, you can bet I will." He answered. He then walked back to Prue.  
  
Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Leo, Pearl, Phiona, and Pam gathered into a circle.  
  
"And we're off." Paige said, as she orbed them out.  
  
Prue looked at Andy and the empty room. "I'll be right back.." She whispered. He body went limp.  
  
Astral Prue appeared in Prue's room, by the CD player. She looked through her CDs and then slipped one in the slot. Then she disappeared.  
  
Real Prue awoke and grabbed Andy's hand. "Come on!" She whispered. She ran them up to her room.  
  
Andy looked around Prue's room. "Hasn't changed much." He said, as he remembered the many times he'd been there before.  
  
Prue rolled her eyes and waved her hand, telekinetically shutting, and locking the door. Then she squinted her eyes at the CD player and the, play, button was pushed. It began to play Shania Twain's, You're Still The One.  
  
"Our song." Andy whispered.  
  
"I know.." Prue said.  
  
Andy leaned over, kissing her again. "God, I love you so much!" He said, breathlessly.  
  
"Me too." Prue said.  
  
Andy and Prue fell back onto Prue's bed.  
  
Prue held up her hand and with a swift wave she telekinetically shut off the lights and shut the curtains, making the room dark.  
  
*****Next Morning*****  
  
Prue opened her eyes and turned her head, seeing that Andy was no longer next to her. She saw a small note on the bed and quickly grabbed it. "'Prue, meet me downstairs, I'll have something special for you. Love, Andy.'" Prue read, from the note. She smiled and wrapped her sheets around herself, then walked into the bathroom. Minutes later she walked out; dressed in a baby blue shirt with red stars on it, a long red skirt, and white sandals. She was holding a hair brush and quickly ran it through her hair. Then set the brush down and ran out her bedroom door.  
  
Prue walked into the kitchen, to the sweet aroma of fresh ham and eggs. "Mmmm! What smells so good?" Prue asked, as she sat down.  
  
Andy walked up behind her and kissed her neck. "You do." He whispered.  
  
"So you think." Prue said, as she turned around and kissed her long time love, on the lips.  
  
Andy smiled as he pulled away. "I made breakfeast for you, like old times when you spent the night at my house." Andy said.  
  
"Oh! Wow, I've missed that so much!" Prue exclaimed.  
  
Andy walked over to the counter, picked up two plates, then walked back over to the table. He set down 2 steaming plates of fresh eggs, ham, and toast with peach jam. He then walked back to the counter, grabbed 2 glasses, and a large bottle of orange juice. He walked back to the table and set the cups down, then poured in the orange juice. "It's freshly squeezed by yours truely, no seeds or pulp, just the way you like it; you haven't changed that, have you?" Andy asked.  
  
"Nope!" Prue replied, as she took a drink of the orange juice. "Oh! Oh! This is amazing!" She said.  
  
"You're amazing." Andy replied, as he stared into Prue's blue eyes.  
  
"And you're a dream come true, literally." Prue said, then leaned over and kissed him again. She then took a bite of her ham and eggs and grinned. "Yum!" She exclaimed, after swallowing her mouthful. "Try your marvelous creation!" Prue said, as she pointed to Andy's plate.  
  
Andy nodded and took a bite. "Well, I don't think food has tasted this good since I last ate with you by my side." Andy said, then took a drink of his orange juice.  
  
"Ditto." Prue replied. She looked over at the clock. 'Good, I still have a few more hours left with him.' Prue thought, remembering the 24 hour deal. She sighed. "What should we do after breakfeast?" She asked.  
  
Andy laughed. "Do you mind if we go say hi to Darryl, I've been wanting to thank him." He replied.  
  
"Thank him?" Prue asked.  
  
"Yeah, for being there for you guys, after I....well, you know." Andy said.  
  
Prue nodded. "Yeah, you were pretty close." She replied. "Sure, I'd love to see him, and I'm sure he'd love to see you!" Prue said. She took a bite of her toast. "Oh! Mmmm!" Prue mumbled, through a mouthful. She swallowed. "This is great!" She said, again.  
  
"You said that, already." Andy informed.  
  
"So?" Prue asked, innocently. She hadn't been this happy since Andy was alive.  
  
Andy rolled his eyes, stood up, and kissed Prue on the cheek. "So, so let's hit the road. I want to see how everything has changed, in person, since I've been gone." He replied. "And I want to do it with you." He added.  
  
"We did, last night, remember?" Prue joked.  
  
Andy laughed. "You know what I meant!" Andy said.  
  
"Yeah I know." Prue said, with a roll of her eyes. Prue stood up and took the last drink of her orange juice. "Okay, lets go." She said. She grabbed Andy's arm and walked him out the kitchen, through the living room, and to the front doors. She grabbed her purse and then waved her hand, telekinetically opening the door. "Come on!" She urged.  
  
Andy smiled at Prue's enthusiasm. He walked out into the sunlight and became a little more relaxed, he hadn't felt the real sunlight in forever. Andy walked over to Prue's car, Prue already had the car started, and he opened the door and climbed in. He quickly shut the door and fastened his seatbelt. "Well, whatcha waitin' for?" He asked, with a sly grin.  
  
"That." Prue replied.  
  
"What?" Andy asked.  
  
"That smile, grin, whatever you want to call it. I've missed it. I just love it so much!" Prue said, as she pulled out of the driveway.  
  
"Oh, well in that case...." Andy replied. He made his sly grin again. "I should do it more often, around you." He replied.  
  
"Exactly." Prue said. As she drove down the road.  
  
*****15 Minutes Later*****  
  
Prue parked her car in front of Darryl Morris' house. She climbed out and then walked over to the other side of the car. "Come on, sweetie." She said.  
  
Andy got out and walked uo to the front door with Prue. "I'll just stand over here....surprise him." He said.  
  
"Surprised hardly covers it." Prue said, as she knocked on the door. She waited and then soon she saw the door open.  
  
"Prue? What a nice surprise! Sheila and my son aren't home right now, but...." Darryl couldn't finish, because another voice interrupted him.  
  
"Hello, Darryl. Long time, no see." Andy said.  
  
Darryl's mouth dropped open. TO BE CONTINUED.... 


	3. A Strong Friendship Never Dies

A/N: Sorry I didn't update yesterday, but I just didn't have the time.  
  
Together Forever As One  
Chapter 3: A Strong Friendship Never Dies  
  
"You look like you've seen a ghost." Prue said.  
  
"A....Andy?!" Darryl gaped. His eyes were huge as he stared at his old friend who had been dead for about nine years, at least. "But....but you're dead! You have been for what, about nine years if not longer?!" Darryl asked, in total shock.  
  
"Well, that wasn't the reaction I was hoping for." Andy replied.  
  
"But, you've been dead, then you just show up and say, 'Hello'!" Darryl exclaimed.  
  
"Actually, I said, 'Hello, Darryl.'" Andy corrected.  
  
"Whatever! You can't just do that!" Darryl grumbled. He quickly looked around the street and grabbed Andy and Prue buy the arms, pulling them inside the house, then shutting the door. "And just standing outside in the middle of daylight! What if someone sees you, they are gonna want to know why a dead guy is walking around in the middle of the day!" Darryl scolded.  
  
Andy laughed. "Same old Darryl!" He snickered.  
  
"'Old'?" Darryl repeated.  
  
Andy rolled his eyes and slapped his old friend on the back.  
  
"Sheesh! Does anyone stay dead anymore?" Darryl asked, as he looked over at Prue.  
  
Prue shrugged. "That was different, I never actually died!" Prue countered.  
  
"But everyone thought you did...." Darryl shot back. He paused. "Are you alive, too?" Darryl asked.  
  
Andy shook his head. "No! I'm still as dead as dead!" Andy replied.  
  
"Then why are you up and walking around?" Darryl asked. He turned and glared at Prue. "And about your ghost comment, aren't I looking at one?" He asked, as he turned back to Andy.  
  
"No, well, sort of. Wait, no. Well, you know what I mean." Prue replied.  
  
"No, actually, I don't know what you mean. Explain!" Darryl commanded.  
  
"Well, ya know how it was my birthday yesterday?" Prue asked.  
  
Darryl nodded. "Mhmm." He mumbled.  
  
"Well....Piper, Phoebe, and Paige came up with the idea to give Andy to me for my birthday. Paige orbed, 'Up There', and talked The Elders into it. So he came yesterday for twenty-four hours to spend with me. He wanted to stop by and say hi to you. See, he's just as human as you or I, during the twenty-four hours, even though he is technically still dead." Prue explained.  
  
Darryl just stared at Prue and Andy for a while, then nodded. "Okay. I get it." he turned back to Andy. "Although I'm still ticked that you didn't warn me first, I'm glad to see you man! I missed having my partner around." Darryl said.  
  
Andy gave Darryl a quick hug. "Yeah, me too. It's all nice and perfect up there, but it gets pretty lonely when all I can do is watch you." Andy said.  
  
"You watch me?" Darryl asked.  
  
"Well not twenty-four, seven or during private moments, I just peek in every now and then." Andy replied.  
  
"I see." Darryl answered, with a little skepticism in his tone.  
  
"So, what's been up the past...about nine years?" Andy asked, with curiosity.  
  
Darryl laughed and pulled out his wallet, then he opened it up and pulled out a small picture. "This is my son. I'm sorry you never got to meet him." Darryl said.  
  
"He a nice looking kid. I'm glad you and you're wife finally had a kid, I know you'd been wanting one....Before I died." Andy said.  
  
Darryl nodded. "Yeah." He replied, as he closed his wallet, then put it back in his pocket. "And I was promoted." He added.  
  
"That's great! You deserved it, after all the hell I put you through, before you knew about Prue and her sisters." Andy said.  
  
"Well, that's an understatement." Darryl grumbled.  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Andy said. "What time is it?" He asked, as he turned to Prue.  
  
"We have about two and a half hours left, Andy." Prue replied, knowing what he meant.  
  
"It seems like I just got here." Andy said.  
  
"I know." Prue said, a look of sadness flushed her face.  
  
"You did." Darryl said. "But I know what you mean anyway. You should probably go, I know how much you mean to each other, so you should spend all the time you can together." He added.  
  
"Really?" Prue asked.  
  
"Really." Darryl confirmed. "Now go, before I turn you both in for faking your own deaths!" He joked.  
  
Prue and Andy both had to laugh at that one.  
  
"Thanks, Darryl, you truly are a great friend." Andy replied. "I'm going to miss you, again." He said.  
  
"Well, isn't that what friends are for?" Darryl asked. "Besides, true friendship never dies, even if one of the friends does." He said.  
  
"Good point." Andy said.  
  
Darryl gave Andy another quick hug and then he gave Prue a hug.  
  
"Umm, Prue, I'll meet you out in the car. I want to say something to Darryl, privately." Andy said.  
  
"Yeah, I understand." Prue said. She kissed Andy and then walked out the door, shutting it behind her.  
  
"Yes?" Darryl asked.  
  
"I didn't get to ask you this the last time, but I want you to look over her, okay? Please? She means so much to me." Andy said, as he watched Prue walk to the car, from the window.  
  
"Yeah, I have been ever since you left." Darryl said. "I knew she meant more to you than anything, or you wouldn't have died trying to save her." He said. "And I promise to continue watching over her." Darryl said.  
  
"Your a good friend, Morris." Andy said.  
  
"Right back at ya, Trudeau." Darryl replied.  
  
Andy took Darryl's hand and shook if firmly. "Thank you." He said.  
  
"No problem." Darryl answered. "Now, you better get going, before time runs out." He said.  
  
"Good luck man." Andy said.  
  
"You too." Darryl replied.  
  
Andy walked to the door, opened it, and turned one last time to Darryl. "Bye. I hope I'll see you again, not too soon though." Andy said, as he waved goodbye.  
  
"Me too." Darryl said, as he waved back.  
  
Andy turned and walked away, shutting the door as he left. He walked to Prue's car and climbed in.  
  
"Where to now?" Prue asked.  
  
"How about that little ice cream shop down town, where we had our first real date?" Andy asked.  
  
Prue laughed. "Sure, why not?" She said, rhetorically.  
  
"I haven't had ice cream that good any place else." Andy said.  
  
"I know what you mean. And I haven't been there since...well, just after you died." Prue said. She sighed, knowing he'd have to go soon. She shook her head. 'Think about making it the best you can, while he is here!' Prue thought. About 10 minutes later, Prue parked her car in front of a small ice cream shop. She got out of the car and walked up to the door. She quickly turned around, to find Andy right behind her. She leaned up and kissed him, again. "I just can't get enough of you!" She whispered.  
  
"That goes double for me, about you!" Andy said, then kissed her cheek. "You're just so sweet!" he added, with a wink.  
  
Prue playfully slapped him on the arm and walked into the ice cream shop.  
  
"What do you want to get?" Prue asked, as she stared at all the different tubs of ice cream.  
  
"Why, what we got on our first date?" Prue asked.  
  
Andy nodded. "Absolutely; Dreyer's Peppermint ice cream." He said.  
  
"The bright pink peppermint flavored ice cream with the little red pieces of peppermint in them." Prue said, as she walked over to the tub and stared through the glass, at the Dreyer's Peppermint ice cream. "How many scoops?" She asked.  
  
"How many do you want?" He asked.  
  
"One large one, that we can share, just like old times!" Prue said.  
  
"Then that's what I want." Andy said.  
  
Prue walked up to the counter.  
  
"May I help you?" A young red haired girl asked, she couldn't have been more than 16-years-old.  
  
"Yes. Can I have one large scoop of the Dreyer's Peppermint ice cream?" Prue asked.  
  
The girl nodded. "Sure. Any toppings?" She asked.  
  
Prue shook her head. "No thank you." She replied.  
  
"That'll be one dollar and fifteen cents." The girl replied.  
  
Prue reached into her purse and pulled out 2 dollars, then handed them to the girl.  
  
The girl quickly rang up the order, placed the money in the register, then handed Prue the change. "Thank you and enjoy." The girl said, as she handed Prue the cup of ice cream. She grabbed a plastic spoon and placed it in the cup as well.  
  
"Thank you and have a nice day." Prue said. She walked over to a small table, for 2 people, and sat down.  
  
Andy pulled the second chair closer to Prue and sat down. He took the spoon and scooped up a small bite, then held it up to Prue. "Just like old times?" He asked.  
  
Prue greatfully took the bite and took a moment, just soaking in the moment, then swallowed. She then took the spoon from Andy's hand, scooped up some ice cream,and held it up for Andy to take a bite. "Just like old times." She replied.  
  
Andy smiled and ate the scoop.  
  
*****1 Hour Later*****  
  
Prue and Andy walked through the front doors of the Halliwell Manor.  
  
"Today was the best day of my life!" prue exclaimed, as she plopped down on the sofa.  
  
"Today was the best day of my afterlife." Andy said, as he sat down next to Prue. He took Prue's hands in his. "I love you, Prudence Halliwell. I'm sorry that I died, but if I hadn't, you would have." Andy said, as he stared into Prue's blue eyes. "I couldn't let that happen. You're the most important thing I've ever had in my life!" He continued. He gently kissed Prue's hands. "So please, know that I'll always be watching over you, and I'll never stop loving you." He said.  
  
Tears were beginning to drip down Prue's cheeks. "I love you too, Andy. So much! I've never been able to love someone else like I love you!" Prue cried. She buried her face into Andy's shoulder. "I don't want to let you go again. I've been trying to be strong for so long, but....It's so hard. I miss you so much! I always thought that some day we'd be married, have a nice little house with a white fence, and little kids running around." Prue whispered, as the image floated through her mind.  
  
"If I hadn't died, I know that I would have asked you to marry me." Andy whispered, as he stroked Prue's hair.  
  
"If you hadn't died, and if you'd asked, I know that I would have accepted." Prue replied, through sobs.  
  
Andy looked back at the clock and saw that he only had about 5 minutes left. He helped Prue to her feet and leaned in, kissing her for the last time. Then he wrapped his arms around her and just stood there.  
  
Prue closed her eyes, just feeling Andy's arms around her again, made her entire body tingle. She didn't want to loose the love of her life, again. Then she heard the clock chime the beginning of the hour. She stepped back.  
  
Andy returned to his spirit form. "I have to go now." He whispered.  
  
"I know." Prue replied.  
  
"I love you." Andy said.  
  
"I love you too, forever." Prue said.  
  
"Forever." Andy repeated. He waved goodbye, then disappeared, in a swirl of white lights.  
  
Tears were water falling down Prue's cheeks. She turned around to see the rest of her family in the entrance of the kitchen. "Umm, I'm just going to go lay down for a while." Prue said, then she quickly left the room. TO BE CONTINUED.... 


	4. I Thought You Said That?

A/N: This chapter takes place exactly 1 month after chapter 3.

**_Together Forever As One  
Chapter 4: I Thought You Said That?_**

----1 Month Later----

Prue walked down the stairs of the Halliwell Manor, into the kitchen. She'd taken the day off of work, she'd been feeling really tired lately. Prue glanced up at the clock, it was 11:35 A.M. She found Piper and Paige busily chattering at the kitchen table.

"Oh hey, sleepy head." Piper greeted. She pointed to the chair next to her. "Come sit down, join the party." Piper said, in a cheerful tone.

Prue smiled and sat down next to Piper. "Thanks." Prue replied.

Piper took a sip of her coffee and then set it down in front of her. "Want some coffee?" Piper asked.

The aroma of the coffee hit Prue's nose and she pulled away. "Ugh....no thanks." Prue replied, then shoved the coffee away from her.

"My older sister doesn't want coffee after she wakes up? Are you sick?" Piper joked. She rolled her eyes. "Well, I have to be to P3 by noon, so I'm going to get up and go get ready now. Have fun, girls." Piper said, as she stood up, then left the kitchen.

"Where are the girls?" Prue asked.

"Glenn took the three of them out to the movies...." Paige replied. She giggled. "Poor man of mine, he doesn't know what he got himself into." Paige continued.

Phoebe rushed into the kitchen. "Hey Prue, hey Paige!" Phoebe said, as she grabbed the coffee pot, and poured herself a cup.

"Aren't you supposed to be at work right now?" Paige asked.

"I decided to take my lunch break from eleven-thirty to twelve-thirty, instead of twelve to one, today." Phoebe replied.

"Why?" Prue asked, with curiosity.

"Because....I have a meeting at one and I forgot some papers here. I wanted to come here first, get them, go over them, then return in time for the meeting and still be ready." Phoebe explained. _Now where did I set me car keys? _Phoebe thought.

"Try the coffee table, you always leave them there." Prue said.

"Huh?" Phoebe asked, as she looked up at Prue.

"You asked where your car keys were. I said try the coffee table, you always leave them there." Prue replied.

Phoebe shook her head. "I never said anything." Phoebe said.

Prue rolled her eyes. "Yes you did. Didn't you hear her, Paige?" Prue asked.

Paige shook her head. "Prue, are you alright? Because Phoebe didn't say anything." Paige said.

A confused look crossed Prue's face. "Hmm. That's weird. Well, it must have been that look or something, because you're constantly loosing those keys." Prue said.

Phoebe shrugged. "Yeah, I guess, probably. Well, I'll check anyway." Phoebe said, as she exited the kitchen.

"That was odd." Paige observed.

----

"Found them! Thanks, Prue! Bye!" Phoebe's voice yelled.

----

There was a loud thud, as the front doors slammed shut.

----

"Yeah...I guess I must be used to that now or something." Prue said. She rubbed her head. "I'm really tired, so do you mind if I go back up to bed?" Prue asked.

Paige shook her head. "Nah, you need your sleep. Go ahead, sweet dreams, sis.." Paige said. _I hope she is okay. _Paige thought.

"I'm okay." Prue said.

"What?" Paige asked.

"Did you say something?" Prue asked.

"No..." Paige said.

"Well, I was just saying that I'm okay. I didn't want you to worry or anything..you weren't worried or anything, right?" Prue asked.

"Umm, no. Just, yeah, get some sleep." Paige said.

_Yeah, sleep. _Prue thought, as she headed out of the kitchen.

_**TO BE CONTINUED....**_


	5. Mind Games

A/N: Wow, 30 reviews and I'm only to chapter 4. This story seems to be doing really great! Thanks for reviewing and please enjoy the next chapter!  
  
Together Forever As One  
Chapter 5: Mind Games  
  
Paige was flicking through the channels on the T.V. when she started to feel a terrible sensation run through her. 'Uh oh!' She thought. She orbed out, just as a fire ball hit the back of the sofa where she'd been sitting, then she orbed in a few feet away. She saw an ugly looking demon standing by the sofa. "Ewwww!" Paige exclaimed, without thinking.  
  
The demon turned around, his yellowish eyes were flashing in the light. He had a green, scale like lizard body, and a long scale covered tail. The demon opened it's mouth and a long, slimy tounge went flying at Paige.  
  
"Tounge!" Paige yelled. The lizard's tounge turned into orbs and then went flying in the other direction, sending the lizard demon with it, then the orbs vanished and the lizard demon smashed into the wall.  
  
He regained it balance and hissed at Paige. The scales on it's body turned to spikes and then the demon sent a bunch of the spikes flying at Paige.  
  
Paige placed her hands in front of her face and disappeared, in a swirl of blue and white orbs, barely missing the spikes. Paige orbed in on the other side of the room. "Prue!" She screamed. "Scale spike!" Paige called. One of the scale spikes that had lodged itself in the wall orbed out, then orbed in, flying at the lizard demon.  
  
The lizard demon's scales turned flat, when the spike hit him, it didn't do any damage.  
  
"Crap!" Paige cursed. "Prue, Prue!" Paige yelled. She turned to the demon. "Lizard demon!" Paige yelled. The lizard demon orbed out and then orbed in, smashing into the wall.  
  
Prue ran into the living room. "Paige, are you okay?!" Prue asked. She spotted the demon and waved her hand, telekinetically sending the lizard demon hurling into the opposite wall. "Paige, behind you!" Prue yelled.  
  
As Prue said that, the lizard demon shimmered out, then shimmered in behind Paige.  
  
Paige orbed out, due to Prue's warning, barely missing the lizard demon's tounge. Paige orbed in, next to Prue. "Prue, how'd you....." Paige's voice trailed off.  
  
Prue waved her hand, telekinetically wrapping the demon's long tounge around itself, tighter and tighter; finally the demon glowed yellow and exploded in a smoky vanquish.  
  
"How'd you know how to vanquish it?" Paige inquired. She paused, then continued. "And why did you tell me there was something behind me, before the demon even shimmered behind me?" She asked.  
  
Prue shook her head in confusion. "I....I don't know. It was almost like..." Prue stopped in mid sentence.  
  
"Almost like what?" Paige probed.  
  
"Almost like...I new what it was going to do, like I heard it's thoughts, I knew it was going to shimmer behind you and I knew that it could be vanquished by wrapping it's venoumous tounge around itself." Prue replied.  
  
"But how?" Paige asked.  
  
"I don't know, it was like when I was in here, the creature's thoughts just came running into my head." Prue said, as she rubbed her head.  
  
"Mind games?" Paige asked.  
  
"I guess you could call it that.." Prue said, not completely sure of what had happened. TO BE CONTINUED.... 


	6. Sister Session

A/N: Thank you all for reviewing!  
  
Together Forever As One  
Chapter 6: Sister Session  
  
Paige orbed into Phoebe's office, holding one of Prue's hands, and one of Piper's hands. "Pheebs, we've got problems." Paige informed.  
  
Phoebe looked up and let out a long sigh. "Oh great! Another demon?" She asked.  
  
"We already vanquished him." Paige replied. "Well, actually, Prue did...." She said.  
  
"Then what's the problem?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"She only knew how to vanquish him because she read his thoughts!" Paige said.  
  
"What?" Piper asked. She had no idea what was going on, all she knew was that Prue and Paige had orbed to P3 and told her they had a problem, then they orbed to Phoebe's office.  
  
"How? What do you mean, 'read his mind'?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Just what I said, she read his mind. She knew he was going to shimmer behind me and try to attack before he did so, too." Paige said.  
  
"A new power?" Piper asked.  
  
"Come to think of it, she did that to Pheebs and I this morning too. With the keys and then when I was thinking how I hoped she was okay." Paige said, ignoring Piper's idea.  
  
"A new power?" Piper repeated.  
  
"But what does that have to do with her telekinetic powers? Plus, she just recently got her phasing under good control." Phoebe asked.  
  
"A spell?" Piper suggested.  
  
"But a spell would give Prue an advantage, why would someone want that?" Paige asked.  
  
Suddenly Phoebe's eyes got wide. "Didn't your daughter have telepathy in the future?" Phoebe asked, as she remembered their trip to the future. "Pandora, wasn't it?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Hey yeah, she did! I remember, 'cause she was the only cousin without an active power, and the only cousin with only one power!" Paige said.  
  
"But as far as we know, Prue is single. And she isn't really the kind for one night stands." Piper said. She turned to Prue. "Been to any parties lately?" She asked.  
  
"No! God no! I've been so tired the last three weeks and kinda feeling sick the last two weeks." Prue said, as she rubbed her head.  
  
"Slept with anyone in the last two months?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Phoebe!" Piper hissed.  
  
"What, it's a fair question!" Phoebe retorted.  
  
Prue thought for a second. "No...." She said, slowly. "Wait...no, no, it isn't possible." Prue said.  
  
"What?" Paige asked.  
  
"The last person I slept with was Andy." Prue said.  
  
"He died nine years ago. Don't you think you'd be showing by now?" Phoebe asked, with a sarcastic tone in her voice.  
  
"No! I mean when he was allowed to come back as 'human' for twenty-four hours." Prue corrected. "About a month ago." Prue stated.  
  
Piper, Phoebe, and Paige exchanged looks.  
  
"You don't think...." Paige's voice trailed off.  
  
"No way! He's dead, it couldn't have been!" Piper said.  
  
"Not necessarily! You said it yourself, Prue, he was human for an entire twenty-four hours!" Phoebe said. "So why couldn't he get somebody pregnant too, it's a part of being a human guy!" Phoebe said.  
  
"And didn't they say that Pandora's father was mortal?" Piper asked. "Andy was mortal and when he was allowed to temporarily come back your the twenty- four hours, he would have been exactly as he was before he died." Piper said.  
  
"And they said that the person was special for you, she wanted it to be a surprise, thus her reason for not telling you!" Paige said.  
  
"It would make sense!" Phoebe said, as she stood up.  
  
"No! Stop it, stop trying to get my hopes up!" Prue said, angrily.  
  
"Okay, let's make a deal. You set up a doctor's appointment and if everything is fine, we'll drop the Andy thing, if it's not....We'll look into it." Paige said, as she looked into her eldest sister's blue eyes.  
  
Prue stared back. But she knew she wasn't going to win against Paige, she was just as stubborn as Prue herself was. Prue turned away. "Fine! But one appointment! That's it!" Prue said.  
  
Paige held out her hand. "Shake on it." She said.  
  
Prue took Paige's hand, hesitantly shaking it.  
  
Paige then pulled her cell phone from her pocket and dialed the hospital's phone number. "Hi, yes, this is Paige Belland...." Paige began. TO BE CONTINUED.... 


	7. Test Of Power

A/N: I'm SOOOOOOO SORRY that I haven't updated in like, forever! I've been pretty sick for the last few weeks then swamped with makeup work (really bad cold and on antibiotics), so please, forgive me! I'll most likely be posting 2 chapters tomorrow (sorry that I can't post more than 1 tonight)! Again, sorry! But wow, over 12 reviews after updating chapter 6! That is like an all time record for me! lol Thank you all for reviewing!  
  
Together Forever As One  
Chapter 7: Test Of Power  
  
Paige placed her hand over her eldest sister's hand. "Look, everything will be fine. I'm sure there won't be anything to worry about. I mean, I'm not an empath, but I can tell you're super nervous." Paige said.  
  
Prue nodded. 'Yeah, I know.' She thought. "Look, would you stop that though! I'm not pregnant with Andy's child!" Prue said.  
  
"Well, you wouldn't have to listen to me, if you'd keep you mind out of my thoughts." Paige said. She looked down at her watch. 'The doctor said about an hour. It has been at least forty-five minutes!' Paige thought.  
  
"Thirty." Prue said.  
  
"What?" Paige asked.  
  
"You think it's been fourty-five minutes, but it's only been thirty." Prue corrected.  
  
Paige rolled her eyes. "Whatever, it's still been too long, and this is getting annoying." Paige said. She began to involuntarily to tap her foot on the floor.  
  
Piper rushed into the waiting room, she waved her hands, freezing everyone; Prue and Paige didn't freeze. "I guess sometimes having my sisters not freeze can be useful." Piper called. "It's much easier to find you." She said. Piper waved her hands, unfreezing the room again, then walked over to her sisters. She sat down in an empty seat next to Prue. "Nothing yet?" She asked.  
  
"Nope." Prue said.  
  
"I'm sorry, but...." Piper began, but before she could finish, Prue cut her off.  
  
"It's okay that Phoebe couldn't come, she's got to work." Prue said.  
  
"It's getting worse." Paige said. "She's doing it without thinking about it. I kinda liked my private thoughts too." She complained.  
  
"Ditto." Piper said. "How long have you been waiting?" She asked.  
  
"The doctor said it would be about an hour for the results." Paige said.  
  
"It's been about thirty-two minutes, now." Prue said.  
  
"It seems so long." Piper said.  
  
"Exactly!" Paige said.  
  
"But nothing is wrong, so I don't see why we needed them anyway." Prue retorted.  
  
"Nope, pregnancy isn't wrong, just the symptoms are; right Pipes?" Paige asked.  
  
Piper nodded. "They suck! The first three months are tiredness, morning sickness that lasts all day, headaches, flu-like symptoms, ect....The fourth through six month are better, sort of. No more morning sickness. But a lot of tiredness, cravings, wanting to eat then being too full, constantly needing to use the bathroom. Then there is the last three months: extreme tiredness, body aches, extreme cravings you're hungry all the time! Then finally at the end of month nine, you get labor! Woo!" Piper said, sarcastically.  
  
Paige rolled her eyes. "Yeah, a hell of a lot of fun." Paige said. "But you've got to admit, the end result is good." She said.  
  
Piper nodded. "Definitely worth the pain." Piper said, as she thought about her daughter. "When was Glenn supposed to be home with the girls?" Piper asked.  
  
Paige looked down at her watch and gasped. "Oh no!" She said. Paige motioned her hands, in Piper's freezing position. "It should be getting colder in here!" Paige said, as she looked at Piper.  
  
Piper nodded and waved her hands, freezing the room. "Hurry!" She said.  
  
Paige orbed out.  
  
Paige orbed in, in the sun room of the Manor. She heard loud voices in the other room and rushed in, to see what was happening. "Glenn? Girls?" Paige called.  
  
Glenn, Pearl, Phiona, and Pam walked in.  
  
"Mommy!" Pearl called.  
  
Paige walked over and hugged her daughter. "It's almost time for you to go to school!" Paige said. "Backpack and lunchbox!" Paige called. The small purple backpack and Lisa Frank lunchbox from the floor in the living room orbed into Paige's hands. She held them out to Pearl.  
  
Pearl smiled and grabbed the backpack and slipped it on her back, then grabbed the lunchbox. "Thank you, mommy." Pearl said.  
  
"Glenn, can you take her, on your way to work?" Paige asked.  
  
Glenn nodded and held out his hand. "Come on sweetie!" He said.  
  
"Bye mommy! Bye Phiona, bye Pam!" Pearl called, as she grabbed her dad's hand and walked out the door.  
  
"Bye Uncle Glenn, bye Pearl!" Phiona yelled.  
  
"Bye Uncle Glenn, bye bye Pearl!" Pam called.  
  
Paige held out her hands. "Here, take Auntie Paige's hands quickly, we've got somewhere to be." Paige said.  
  
Phiona grabbed Paige's right hand. "I'm ready!" She announced.  
  
Pam grabbed Paige's left hand. "Me weady, too!" Pam announced.  
  
Paige smiled and orbed them out.  
  
Paige orbed herself, Phiona, and Pam into the waiting room. "Back!" She announced, as she plopped down in her seat.  
  
The room unfroze.  
  
"Just in time!" Piper said, with a scowel. "Where's Pearl?" She asked.  
  
"Kindergarten." Paige said. "Glenn is taking her on his way to work." She explained.  
  
"Ahh, yeah, I keep forgetting." Piper said.  
  
"Mommy!" Phiona said, as she climbed into her mother's lamp. "What are we doin' here?" She asked, innocently.  
  
"Waiting for some test results on Auntie Prue." Piper replied.  
  
"Where's mommy?" Pam asked.  
  
"At work, she couldn't come." Paige said, as she ruffled Pam's hair.  
  
"What kind of test results?" Phiona asked, as she looked up at her mother.  
  
Piper opend her mouth to answer, but before she could, she saw a man in a white lab coat walk up.  
  
"Miss Halliwell?" The doctor asked.  
  
Prue stood up. "Yes?" She asked, trying not to look so tired.  
  
"I'd like to discuss your test reseults, will you please follow me?" The doctor asked.  
  
"Is....is something wrong?" Prue asked, a bit of worry in her tone.  
  
The doctor just motioned for them to follow him, he walked down the hall to a small room, then walked in.  
  
Prue, Piper, Paige, Phiona, and Pam followed the doctor into the room.  
  
Phiona turned and kicked the door shut.  
  
"Phiona!" Piper scolded.  
  
The doctor laughed. "It's alright. Umm, who are you, exactly?" He asked.  
  
"These are my sisters; Piper and Paige, those are my nieces, Phiona and Pamela." Prue said, as she pointed to each person.  
  
"Well, it's very nice to meet you." The doctor said. He turned his attention back to Prue. "Now, about the results...." He continued. TO BE CONTINUED.... 


	8. Gift From Above

A/N: I know, I know, I'm evil! lol  
  
Together Forever As One  
Chapter 8: Gift From Above  
  
"I'm pregnant!" Prue gasped, cutting off the doctor before he could even announce the results.  
  
The doctor nodded. "So, I'm guessing my expression gave it away?" He asked, looking puzzeled.  
  
Prue quickly nodded her head. "Yes, yes, I figured when I uh....saw the look on your face." Prue lied. The truth was, she'd picked up on his thoughts, and replied without thinking. "But there is something wrong?" Prue asked, in concern.  
  
"Well, not yet, but it could turn into a problem." The doctor replied. "The tests show that you're about, only one month pregnant. The tests show that the baby looks as if it might be slightly turned in the womb. It could turn again, the other way, and then there would be nothing wrong with it. But then again, it might turn the opposite direction, and that could cause complications in the pregnancy; maybe even a miscarrige." The doctor informed.  
  
Piper covered her mouth. 'Prue cannot have a miscarrige! She is way too much of a good person for that to happen....And if this is truly the one and only child that Andy and Prue will ever have, she just cannot loose it!' Piper thought, as a surge of horror ran through her.  
  
"Piper!" Prue snapped, through gritted teeth. She turned back to the doctor. "What can I do?" She asked.  
  
"I would like you to come in every other week, to see if there has been any change." The doctor said. "But then again, you may have other side effects due to this." He added.  
  
"Like?" Prue asked.  
  
"Extreme nausea, vomiting, aches and pains thoughout your body, and a lot more restlessness. Besides the normal pregnancy symptoms, they may be magnified." The doctor said. He quickly pulled a card from his pocket and handed it to Prue. "Here, my number is there, if you have any major symptoms, please call me so I can run some more tests." He said.  
  
Prue nodded and placed the card in her purse. "Thank you, Doctor...." Prue's voice trailed off.  
  
"Lefever." Dr. Lefever finished.  
  
"Lefever. Thank you, Dr. Lefever." Prue said, as she shook his hand. "Well, I think we should be going now...We have a lot to talk about." Prue said, as she looked at her sisters. Prue turned and exited the room.  
  
Piper and Paige looked at each other.  
  
Piper scooped up Phiona, then followed Prue out the door.  
  
Paige grabbed Pam and follwed her sisters.  
  
Piper caught up with Prue at the front desk. "Prue." She said.  
  
"Not now!" Prue said, as she handed the nurse a check. She turned and walked out the doors.  
  
"Wait up!" Piper said, as she waved her hands, freezing the room.  
  
"Prue!" Paige yelled. Without warning, she felt the sensation of shimmering out.  
  
Pam shimmered herself and her Aunt Paige in, in front of her Aunt Prue. "Auntie Prue? You be mad at me?" She asked, innocently. She really wasn't sure of what was going on, but she didn't like the way her Aunt Prue was acting.  
  
Prue smiled at the little girl. "No Pam, I'm just a little upset right now, I'm not mad at you." Prue said.  
  
"Then we go home?" Pam asked, as she reached out for her Aunt Prue's hand.  
  
Prue considered this for a moment, then shook her head. "No sweetie, I'm sorry, but I'd like so have some alone time. Okay?" Prue asked.  
  
"Like some nap time?" Pam asked, as her little eyes fluttered. She was beginning to get tired herself, not that she'd ever admit that she needed a nap, nor could anyone catch her to make her take a nap; thanks to her power of shimmering, which Phoebe blamed on Cole. The Halliwells dreaded Pamela's teen years, with her being Phoebe's daughter, and Phoebe's history of sneeking out. Shimmering would make the task so much easier and Pamela was already turning out much like her mother, in behavior that is, Paige too, which is probably why Paige was Pamela's favorite aunt.  
  
Prue let out a little laugh. "Yes, Pam, like nap time." Prue said. She patted her niece on the head. "Now, if you'll excuse me." Prue said, as she looked from Pam to Paige. "I'll be going now." She finished, then abruptly walked in the other direction.  
  
Piper waved her hands, unfreezing the room, then walked over to Paige and Pam. "Come on, Paige, I'm sure she'll find a way to get home. She needs time to think." Piper said, as she held out her hand.  
  
"Yeah." Paige said. She took Piper's hand and pulled them between a few parked cars. Paige looked around to make sure nobody was watching, then she orbed them out.  
  
Paige orbed herself, Piper, Phiona, and Pam into the living room of the Manor.  
  
"When is Auntie Prue gonna come back?" Phiona asked, as she looked from her mother to her Aunt Paige.  
  
"When she's ready." Paige replied. "Now Piper, do you need to be orbed back to P3?" Paige asked.  
  
Piper shook her head. "Not right now. In like an hour though." She said. She looked at her watch. "But, it is nap time for the two of you." Piper said, as she looked at her daughter and niece.  
  
"No!" Phiona and Pam replied, in definance.  
  
"Phiona!" Piper said, raising her voice slightly.  
  
"I don't want any nap!" Phiona said back, as she took a few steps back from her mother. She held out her hands; orbs shot from her palms and surrounded the coffee table, then pulled the coffee table between Piper and Phiona, the orbs then vanished.  
  
Paige reached down to grab Pam.  
  
Pam shimmered out before Paige could grab her.  
  
"Here we go again!" Piper said.  
  
Pam shimmered in next to Phiona. "No naps!" She yelled.  
  
Paige sighed and orbed out.  
  
Pam shook her head. "No no no!" She yelled. She grabbed Phiona's hand and shimmered them out.  
  
Paige orbed in, just in time so see the last few shimmers, disappear. "Ugh!" Paige breathed.  
  
Prue slowly walked down the sidewalk, until she came to a small park. "I just need some time to myself." She said aloud, to herself. She walked over to a small bench and sat down. Prue just sat in silence for a few moments, not moving at all. She finally placed her hand on her stomach. "So, I'm really pregnant?" She said, as she looked at her stomach. "But how? I mean, Andy was the only one." Prue whispered. She remembered the doctor saying that she was, about, one month pregnant or at least what the tests show. Her sisters were right, it did make sense, but could dead men come back for 24 hours and have kids? 'I have always wanted this, I just might have it now, but there is one thing wrong; Andy isn't here to enjoy it! This just is not fair!' Prue thought. "I need to talk to someone. Not my sisters...." Prue whispered. She looked around the park, it was empty, except for the birds and a few kids on the playground that was pretty far away. Prue looked up at the clear, blue sky. "Leo." She whispered.  
  
Minutes later, there was a swirl of blue and white orbs, then Leo appeared next to Prue. "You called?" He asked.  
  
Prue nodded her head. "I need to talk with you about something, but in confidence, I don't want you telling my sisters." Prue said.  
  
Leo considered this for a moment. He was her brother-in-law, but still her whitelighter, and needed to be there incase she needed someone to talk to; without letting anyone else know. "Yes?" He asked.  
  
"Do you promise that you won't tell them?" Prue asked.  
  
Leo nodded. "Yes. After all, I am your whitelighter." He replied.  
  
"Okay." Prue said. She took a deep breath. "Leo, can angels have children?" She asked.  
  
Leo laughed. "I'm an angel and I have child. Paige is half angel and she had a child. Paige's father was an angel and he had Paige." Leo said.  
  
"No, not whitelighters, I mean spirits. That are dead and have been for years, but are still in heaven." Prue said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Leo asked, with a perplexed look on his face.  
  
"I mean, Leo, could someone like Andy have a child with someone who is alive?" Prue asked.  
  
"Prue, I know you love Andy and miss him a lot, but he can't come back to have kids with you." Leo said.  
  
"No! You don't understand, Leo, I'm pregnant! The doctor says I'm about a month along! The only person I've slept with in months was Andy, on my birthday!" Prue exclaimed. She took a moment to regain her breath, then continued. "When he was aloud to come back for twenty-four hours as a real, solid person. Like he was before he died!" Prue said.  
  
Leo's eyes were wide. "But Prue....maybe, maybe the tests were wrong?" He suggested.  
  
"No, no Leo, they weren't." Prue said.  
  
"How do you know?" Leo asked.  
  
"Because my daughter in the future had telepathy and right now I'm picking up on everyone's thoughts! And they said that Pandora's father was mortal, someone that I really loved and it was a major surprise for me, but they wouldn't say who! Well, it all makes sense now!" Prue said.  
  
"Prue, you didn't have a daughter in the future, you were blonde in the future!" Leo said, as he remembered the girls' trip to the future, the first time.  
  
"Oh, that's right, we never told you about the second time." Prue said, remembering what had happened. "Look, we were summoned to the future a while back, by The Blessed Ones; our future daughters. When Paige was pregnant with Pearl. That's when I saw her, my daughter, Pandora. She was beautiful and looked like someone, but I couldn't place it before, now I know who that person was, it was Andy Trueadu!" Prue stated, in a matter-of- factly tone. TO BE CONTINUED.... 


	9. Expecting The Unexpected

A/N: Hey y'all! Thanks a billion for reviewing and here are the next TWO (2) chapters! Gryffindor620: I don't intentionally write my chapters short or long, I just write until I feel that I'm at a good stopping point and/or have a good cliffhanger. But don't worry, I'm currently writing the chapter of Prue's child's birth....It's actually pretty long (much longer than I expected)! So I hope you'll be happy in the upcoming chapters. (Sorry I didn't update again. ::whacks self in head:: I feel bad. But I had this school project to work on....Which I turned in yesterday and got many compliments from the teacher, so I think I got a good grade.)  
  
Together Forever As One  
Chapter 9: Expecting The Unexpected  
  
Leo placed his hand on Prue's shoulder, in a comforting way. "I'll go check with The Elders, okay?" He said.  
  
Prue just quietly nodded. "Yeah, okay." She said, while trying to calm down.  
  
Leo then orbed out.  
  
Prue stared at the now empty playground in the distance. The children that had been there had left, a while ago. She'd wanted a child for so long, with Andy, but how was she finally going to get that; but without Andy. Prue glanced at her watch. Leo hadn't even been gone a full minute and she sighed. 'What am I going to do?' She mentally asked herself. "I can't give my baby up, this child is very special in so many ways, and if this child is really Andy's child....It's not fair that he won't be able to be here with her." Prue said, to herself. Ever since she'd seen her daughter in the future, she'd wanted to know her so badly, but was this really fair to anyone? Not to Andy because he wouldn't be able to spend time with his daughter, not to Prue because she would have to be a single mother, and especially not to their daughter because she'd have to grow up without a father and with the added responsibility of magic. "Sure Pearl, Phiona, and Pam are happy magical kids. But they all have two, married, biological parents. Even though Pearl's father was also mortal, he was at least there and supportive of their magic. Phiona's father may have to go away a lot because he is a whitelighter and has other charges, but at least he is there, and even has magic to relate to her with. And even though Pam's father is half demon, he is still there." Prue said to herself, in a quiet tone.  
  
Leo orbed back in, on the bench, next to Prue.  
  
"What did you find out?" Prue asked, quickly.  
  
"It's never happened before, there has never been a child born to a spirit and a mortal." Leo said.  
  
"I didn't ask if it's happened before, 'cause before Paige, whitelighter- witches had never happened. I asked if it was possible, Leo." Prue said.  
  
Leo nodded. "Yes, they said since Andy was as mortal as he was before he died, during that twenty-four hours, it is very possible. The child, if it is truly his, will be like any child you would have had with him if he hadn't died." Leo stated.  
  
"So, then it is his child." Prue murmered. She looked straight into Leo's eyes. "I have to tell him." Prue said, in a voice that made it clear she would stop at nothing to tell him. "Orb me home." She said, as she held out her hand.  
  
Leo didn't bother to protest, he knew it wouldn't do him any good. He grabbed Prue's hand and orbed them out.  
  
Leo orbed himself and Prue into the attic of the Halliwell Manor.  
  
Prue walked over to the Book of Shadows, opened it to the page with the spell to summon a spirit. "Leo, go get me a match." Prue said.  
  
Leo obediently orbed out.  
  
Prue waved her hand at a collection of candles on the ground, telekinetically moving them into a circle.  
  
Leo orbed back in next to Prue, with a small box of matches in his hand. "Here." He said, as he held out the box to Prue.  
  
Prue took the box and pulled out a match, striking it against the box, lighting it. Then she waved her hand, telekinetically moving the match to the first candle, lighting it, then she telekinetically pulled the match back and blew it out. Then she squinted her eyes and telekinetically moved each candle that was unlit, to the lit candle, lighting them, and then moving them back to their original positions. When Prue was finished, she looked at the spell. "Hear these words, here my cry, spirit from the other side, cross now, the great divide!" Prue recited.  
  
There was a swirl of white lights, in the center of the cirlce of candles, then Andy Trudeau appeared; he was dressed in the traditional, all white attire. He looked at Prue and gasped. "Prue?" He asked.  
  
Prue walked over to Andy, who was in his spirit form. "Andy, I have something very important to tell you." She said.  
  
"Prue, what's wrong?" Andy asked, knowing by the look on his love's face, it must be pretty serious.  
  
"Andy I...." Prue's voice began to choke up.  
  
"It's okay, you know that you can tell me anything." Andy whispered. He desperately wanted to hold her, but knew he'd go right through her.  
  
Prue turned to Leo. "Can you...." Prue stopped in mid sentence and motioned her hand, upwards.  
  
Leo nodded. "Sure." He said, quietly. Then he orbed out.  
  
Prue turned back to Andy.  
  
"Now, what is it?" Andy asked.  
  
"Andy, I....well....I'm not sure how to tell you this.." She whispered.  
  
Andy shook his head. "Take your time." He whispered.  
  
Tears were streaming down Prue's face. She placed her hand over her flat stomach. "Andy, I'm..I'm pregnant.." Prue said. TO BE CONTINUED.... 


	10. It Has Always Been You

A/N: I bet you're all dying to hear Andy's reaction!  
  
Together Forever As One  
Chapter 10: It Has Always Been You  
  
Pain immediately filled Andy's eyes. He was sure the day would come, ever since he showed the sisters their future on Christmas, a few years ago. He had dreaded this day for a long time, he wanted Prue to have kids and be happy, but it was painful to know that it would never be with him. "W...who's the father?" Andy finally asked.  
  
Prue nodded, understanding the question. "I knew you'd ask that." Prue said. 'And I did not even need telepathy for it.' She thought. "Andy, you know I love you with all my heart, right?" She asked.  
  
Andy slowly shook his head, yes. "I do know that." He responded.  
  
"And you know that I've always wanted to raise a family with you." Prue said.  
  
"And I you." Andy replied.  
  
"Andy, remember my birthday, this year?" Prue asked.  
  
"Yes." Andy replied. A small smile crossed his face as he remembered everything that happened during those precious 24 hours.  
  
"And how you were as human as I or my sisters were for that twenty-four hours?" Prue asked. "As if, you'd never died at all?" She pressed on.  
  
"Yes, I do." Andy replied. "But, what does this have to do with knowing who the father of your child is, it's a simple question Prue, I just want to know." He said.  
  
"Andy! Don't you get it?!" Prue asked, rasing her voice a little.  
  
"Get what, Prue? Get that someone else has gotten the chance to have a child with you? Do I get that the one thing that I really wanted to do with you will never happen, since I'm dead?" Andy asked, raising his voice now too.  
  
"No! That's just it, Andy! That's just it!" Prue screamed.  
  
"What is?! What is, 'just it'?!" Andy yelled back. He couldn't keep the hurt inside anymore, it was too great.  
  
"You, Andy! It's you! You are the father of my child! That day, my birthday, it's you!" Prue yelled, as she dropped to the floor in tears. TO BE CONTINUED.... 


	11. Charmed By Love

A/N: I'm thinking that this chapter isn't very long, so if I'm in a good mood (and maybe even get reviews), I might post another chapter later. And wow! I can't believe that I already have 81 reviews for only 10 chapters. That's like....an all time record for me! I feel loved! ::rolls eyes:: Thanks SO MUCH to everyone who has reviewed any and all of this series! :-D (BTW, Andy isn't supposed to be acting "slow", he is just in denial. lol)  
  
Together Forever As One  
Chapter 11: Charmed By Love  
  
Andy slowly shook his head. "No, Prue, don't do this to me. That's impossible! I've been dead for at least nine years!" Andy said.  
  
"It's true, Andy! It's possible, it's true! You were totally human that day and it happened, now I'm pregnant with your child..our child!" Prue said.  
  
"But I'm dead!" Andy countered.  
  
"But you were 'alive' when it happened! You're the only person I've been with in months and I'm only about a month pregnant!" Prue cried.  
  
Andy stepped forward, walking out of the circle of candles, and turning into his solid form. He knelt down next to Prue and wrapped his arms around her. "You're serious?" He asked.  
  
"As serious as I am when I tell you that I love you with all my heart!" Prue whispered, as she buried her face in Andy's shoulder.  
  
"We're having a child?" Andy asked, still not believing it.  
  
"Yes....But it's not fair! You won't be here, I'll be alone, our child won't have a father!" Prue sobbed. "This is what we wanted for so long, now it's happening, but without you!" Prue whispered.  
  
"I'll always be here! You know that, I'd never let you down, or this child." Andy soothed.  
  
"But it's not fair, not right.." Prue cried.  
  
"The important thing is, that a part of us will live on, together as one." Andy whispered. "And you can summon me anytime, please, I want you to summon me!" He pleaded.  
  
Prue looked into Andy's eyes. "I love you too." She said.  
  
"I didn't say anything." Andy replied.  
  
Prue placed her hand on her stomach. "Telepathy, you didn't need to." Prue said.  
  
Andy placed his hand over Prue's hand, on her stomach. "I love you too." He said.  
  
"I think, she already knows." Prue said. Then Prue became quiet.  
  
"What is it? What are you thinking about?" Andy asked.  
  
"I guess..I guess this is truly what it means to be 'Charmed'. Charmed by love." Prue said.  
  
"Charmed by love it is." Andy said, then he kissed Prue on the lips. TO BE CONTINUED.... 


	12. The Halliwheel Of Life

A/N: Thanks everyone for reviewing! And here is the next chapter. I really hope you enjoy! :)  
  
Together Forever As One  
Chapter 12: The Halliwheel Of Life  
  
Prue stood up, with Andy's help. "We should announce this to my sisters." She said.  
  
"You're right..Is everyone home?" Andy asked.  
  
There was a loud slam of the front doors. "I'm home! I got of early, Elise wasn't too happy, but I needed to check on Prue!" Phoebe's voice rang through the house, as if one que.  
  
"I guess so, now." Prue said.  
  
Andy placed his arm around Prue's shoulders. "Then it's time to make an announcement." He said, his face was flushed with joy.  
  
Phoebe ran into the living room to find Piper and Paige sitting on the couch, in a breathless mode. "Are you two alright?" She asked.  
  
"Nap time." Piper and Paige said, in unison.  
  
"Ahh, I see. But you never did catch them, did you?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"No.." Piper said, as she pointed to the blankets on the sofa.  
  
"They're under there?" Phoebe whispered.  
  
Paige nodded. "Asleep. They shimmered all around the freakin' house and then finally hid there, while we searched everywhere else, and when we found them.." Paige said.  
  
"They were already asleep." Piper finished.  
  
Phoebe smirked. "Now that's a story I need to tell your grandkids." Phoebe said.  
  
Piper and Paige rolled their eyes, in unison.  
  
The door swung open, then Glenn and Pearl walked in.  
  
"Mommy!" Pearl yelled, as she charged into her mother's arms.  
  
"Hi baby! How was school?" Paige asked.  
  
Pearl pulled something out of her pocket and handed it to Paige. "I got to make a bracelet out of macaroni and string! Isn't it pretty?" Pearl asked.  
  
"And you didn't use your powers?" Paige asked.  
  
Pearl shook her head. "Nope!" She replied. She'd never used her powers in school, yet, but came close to it once; Paige had caught her when she was picking her up one day.  
  
Glenn walked over to Paige and sat down on the sofa. "I have like tenty minutes before I have to leave again." He said. He kissed Paige on the cheek. "Where's everyone else?" He asked.  
  
Paige pointed to the blankets on the other sofa. "Phiona and Pam hid there to avoid nap time, although they fell asleep anyway. Leo is...somewhere, Cole is who cares where, and we don't know where Prue is." Paige informed.  
  
"I'm right here." Prue said.  
  
Everyone turned their heads to see the staircase; Prue and Andy stood together.  
  
"Andy?" Piper asked.  
  
"We have an announcement to make." Andy said.  
  
"Where's Leo?" Prue asked.  
  
As if on que, Leo orbed in next to Piper. "Here, now." He said.  
  
Prue and Andy joined hands, then placed them over Prue's stomach.  
  
"Andy and I would like to tell you something very important." Prue said. She looked into Andy's eyes and nodded.  
  
"We're having a baby." Prue and Andy announced, in unison.  
  
A smile crossed Piper, Phoebe, and Paige's faces.  
  
"But isn't...." Glenn began, but was cut off.  
  
"Yes, Andy is dead, but remember my birthday?" Prue asked.  
  
"Really?" Glenn asked.  
  
"Really." Prue confirmed.  
  
"A baby?" Phiona and Pam asked, as they poked their heads out from under the blankets.  
  
Pam rubbed her sleepy eyes. "So, me won't be da baby any mowes?" She asked.  
  
Prue nodded. "Yes." Prue said.  
  
"Are you getting married?" Phiona asked.  
  
Prue sadly shook her head. "No, I'm not." She said.  
  
"Then how can you have a baby?" Pam asked.  
  
"We'll explain that to you when you're older, like when you have kids of your own." Phoebe said, as she looked at her daughter.  
  
Piper, Phoebe, and Paige rushed over to their eldest sister and showered her with hugs. "We're so happy for you!" They sang out, in unison.  
  
Leo, Cole, and Glenn looked at Andy; they just smiled.  
  
"Congratulations." Leo said.  
  
"Thank you." Andy replied, as he walked down the stairs, over to the men. "You'll all, ya know, pitch in and help out with the baby..right?" He asked.  
  
"You can count on it, the kid's family right, of course!" Leo said, as he shook Andy's hand.  
  
"Congrats." Glenn said, then patted Andy on the back.  
  
"You'll have to 'drop in' every once in a while though." Cole replied. "Just because the kid is going to be a Halliwell, doesn't mean she couldn't use her dad too." Cole said, with a wink.  
  
"Thanks." Andy replied, again. He winced a little and turned to Prue. "Prue, I'm sorry, but...." He whispered.  
  
Prue nodded. She turned and walked back up to the attic.  
  
Paige grabbed Piper and Phoebe's hands and orbed them out.  
  
Cole shimmered out.  
  
Leo placed his hands on Andy and Glenn's shoulders, then orbed them out.  
  
Pearl and Phiona joined hands, then turned to Pam.  
  
"I think they went to the attic." Phiona stated.  
  
"How?" Pearl asked.  
  
"I hear noises up there." Phiona replied.  
  
"Oh, okay, well Pam?" Pearl asked.  
  
Pam grabbed Pearl and Phiona's remaining hands, creating a cirlce, then shimmered them out.  
  
Pam shimmered herself and her 2 older cousins into the attic, everyone else was already there, as Phiona had guessed.  
  
Prue was crying, as she hugged Andy. "I love you!" She whispered.  
  
"I love you too!" Andy whispered, a few tears were visible on his face too. He leaned down, kissing her passionately. Then he stroked her hair and placed his hand on her stomach. "I love you too, take care of your mom for me." Andy whispered. Then he stepped back into the center of the candles; returning to his spirit state. "Goodbye!" He said, as he waved.  
  
"Blessed be." Prue said, as she waved to Andy.  
  
"Blessed be." Andy whispered, knowing it was what the Halliwells usually said to a spirit that was a member of the family before they left, after talking many times with Penny and Patty during his after life.  
  
"Blessed be." Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Leo, Cole, and Glenn replied.  
  
"Blessed be!" Pearl, Phiona, and Pam chimed in.  
  
Andy waved one last time, then disappeared in a swirl of white lights, then the flames on the candles disappeared. TO BE CONTINUED.... 


	13. Shake Me Silly

A/N: This Halliwell pregnancy will go really fast, or at least I plan for it to be that way. I hope you aren't unhappy about that. So in this chapter, Prue is now 2 and a half months pregnant. Chrios: The babbling thing; totally fine! I do it all the time. LOL And I'm honored that you like my story so much. :)  
  
Together Forever As One  
Chapter 13: Shake Me Silly  
  
Blackness surrounded and filled a deep, dark cave. It had been there, magically sealed, for so many years now. Nothing could be seen and the only sounds of slowly dripping water and heavy breathing. Suddenly 2 red lights flashed in the center of the blackness and then the walls of the cave began to shake. They rocked back and forth, picking up more speed with every second. Then the loud clatter of rocks hitting the ground and smashing into a million pieces filled the room as it shook harder and harder.  
  
Prue's eyes burst open and she gripped the shaking dresser on her bed. 'Earthquake!' She thought, in terror. California was known to have sudden and sometimes deadly earthquakes. This one seemed extremely powerful; Prue could feel the Halliwell Manor shaking, as if it were about to be torn off the ground. The sound of glass falling to the ground and shattering filled her ears. Prue placed her hand over her stomach. 'It will be okay, it will be okay!' Prue thought, as terror shot through her body. She already had a small bulge on her stomach and tried to think about her and Andy's unborn child, one of the greatest gifts in the world. Suddenly she was a dresser flying at her. She squinted her eyes and telekinetically sent the dresser in a reverse motion, back to the other side of the room. She gripped the edge of her dresser even tighter. 'Oh no! The girls! My sisters!' Prue thought, with another sudden shot of panic. "Piper, Phoebe, Paige!" Prue screamed. She quickly leapt from her bed and ran into her closet, shutting the closet door behind her. She could feel the ground shaking under her, while the objects in her closet shook and fell to the floor. She closed her eyes. 'I am sure I do not having anything that could hurt me very much in her.' Prue thought. She took a deep breath and then her body went limp.  
  
There was a red flare, then Astral Prue appeared in Piper's room. She found Piper and Phiona huddling in the corner of the room. A few objects in the room were frozen in mid air, since the air wasn't exactly shaking, the objects weren't being knocked out of Piper's freeze. "Piper! Phiona!" She called.  
  
Piper looked up, fear was evident in her eyes. "Prue! But how....I...I just heard you yell for me?!" Piper asked, in a shaky tone. She motioned towards the corner. "Hurry! Take cover!" She screamed.  
  
Astral Prue waved her hands. "Piper! I'm in my closet, this is my astral form!" She stated. She rushed to Piper's side. "Where is Leo?" She asked, as she tried to shield her sister and niece from any objects.  
  
"I....I don't know. He went off to help a charge late last night and hasn't been back since..." Piper said, her voice breaking.  
  
Astral Prue hugged Piper tightly. "I'll be right back! I'm going to go check on Phoebe, Paige, Glenn, Pearl, and Pam!" Astral Prue whispered. She gave Phiona a tight hug. "I'll be right back, sweetie." She said. Then in another ruby red flare, Astral Prue vanished.  
  
There was yet another ruby red flare and Astral Prue appeared in Paige's room. She didn't see anyone. "Paige?!" She yelled. She waited for a moment, but recieved no answer. She scanned the room and spotted the closet. She ran to the closet and pulled the door open to find Paige, Pearl, and Glenn huddled in the closet.  
  
Paige looked up. "Prue! But..." Paige's voice trailed off. 'Astral?' She thought.  
  
Prue instantly read her baby sister's mind, due to her daughter's telepathy, that was conducted through her since she is pregnant. "Yes, I'm in my astral form!" She replied, as she stepped into the closet. She quickly shut the door and heard Pearl crying. She touched her niece's shoulder. "Pearl, it'll be okay, it's just an earthquake." Astral Prue tried to comfort.  
  
Pearl wiped tears from her face. "But Auntie Prue...I'm so scared!" She sobbed, as she threw her arms around her eldest aunt's astral form.  
  
"But you're also very strong, you can get through this! And help your cousins too also!" Astral Prue replied, as she hugged Pearl tightly.  
  
"Prue, have you seen Piper or Phoebe?" Paige asked.  
  
"Piper. I haven't checked on Phoebe. Why didn't you orb to them?" Astral Prue asked.  
  
"I was afraid that I might orb in and something would fly at me from behind." Paige replied.  
  
'She is right.' Astral Prue thought. "Well, since I won't get physically hurt if something hits me in my astral form, I'll go. Stay safe!" She said. She gently pulled herself away from Pearl and then disappeared, in a ruby red flare.  
  
Astral Prue appeared in Phoebe's room, in the same ruby red flare. "Phoebe?!" She yelled. She gasped when she saw Phoebe and Cole lying unconscious on the floor; large red marks on their bodies. 'They must have gotten hit by flying furniture!' She thought, in realization. She ran over to Phoebe's side and bent down. "Phoebe! Pheebs, get up!" Astral Prue pleaded. She gently shook Phoebe, but she wasn't waking up. 'I need Leo!' She thought, as she looked upwards. Suddenly a large mirror came flying at her and unconscious Phoebe. Prue flung herself in front of Phoebe and held out her hands, in a protective motion. 'I know that I will not be able to use my telekinesis in my astral form, but I have to try and protect her!' She thought. But to Prue's surprise, the mirror reversed and went crashing into the wall. "What?!" She gasped, in surprise as she looked at her hands. She looked around the room as it rattled and shook violently. She squinted her eyes at a book on the floor and it telekinetically went flying at the wall. 'Oh my God, my powers have just grown, while I was in a state of panic!' Prue thought. She shook her head. 'Phoebe!' She remembered and tried to shake Phoebe again; it failed to wake her. "Leo! Leo!" Astral Prue screamed. "Paige! Leo!" She yelled, frantically.  
  
Paige looked at Glenn and Pearl. "I hear Prue, it sounds like she may be in Phoebe's room!" Paige said.  
  
"What if Auntie Phoebe is hurt?!" Pearl gasped.  
  
Paige's eyes widened. "Oh God, what if she is?! Prue sounds frantic!" Paige gasped.  
  
"I hear her too!" Glenn said, as her motioned towards the wall. "Go, Paige, go!" He said.  
  
Paige nodded and orbed out.  
  
Glenn wrapped his arms around Pearl and pulled her close to him. "Mommy will be back soon, I'm sure everything will be just fine!" Glenn whispered, to his daughter.  
  
Pearl just nodded and clung tightly to her father.  
  
Paige orbed in, next to Astral Prue. "Prue! What's wrong?! Is Ph...." Paige's voice trailed off as she saw her older sister lying on the floor, unconscious. "Oh God!" Paige gasped, as she knelt down next to Phoebe. "Leo! Leo!" She screamed. Paige saw a desk sliding at them. She quickly grabbed Phoebe's unconscious hand and orbed them out.  
  
Astral Prue saw the desk and then spotted Cole, he was also in the desk's path. She quickly waved her hand, telekinetically pushing Cole out of the way, then faded away in a ruby red flare.  
  
Prue's eyes flashed open and she waved her hand, telekinetically throwing open her bedroom closet. She saw Paige on the floor with Phoebe. "Leo!" Prue screamed, as she scrambled over to her younger sisters.  
  
Suddenly there was a swirl of blue and white orbs, then Leo appeared. "Phoebe!" He gasped, as he ran to his sister-in-laws' sides. He knelt down next to Phoebe and placed his hands over her head; a golden glow appeared from his hands and instantly healed Phoebe.  
  
Phoebe's eyes burst open. "Cole! Pam!" She yelled. She saw Prue, Paige, and Leo. "Wh..wh...Leo?! Prue, Paige?!" Phoebe stammered.  
  
"Prue, look out!" Leo yelled, as he spotted a picture flying at Prue.  
  
Paige grabbed Prue's hand and orbed them out, just as the picture flew past where Prue had been sitting.  
  
With one more mighty shake, the flames filled the pitch black cave, then vanished. A huge figure stood in the center of the cave. "I'm free and now they'll all pay!" He roared. He waved his hand and a red light flashed through the cave, then everything faded back into black....  
  
Paige orbed herself and Prue back in, but when they appeared, the earthquake was over. "Where's Phoebe and Leo?" Paige asked, as she looked around, bewildered.  
  
Prue covered her mouth. "Paige, look at the room! It looks like it hasn't been used in years!" Prue gasped. She motioned around her room. Even though the earthquake had done some pretty major damage to her room, it had not looked like this before.  
  
Paige pointed to the broken window. "Look, it's not night anymore, it's....it's day!" Paige gasped. But the sky was a hazey brownish color and a sick, rancid smell permeated the room. Paige covered her mouth and nose. "What the hell is going on?!" She asked.  
  
Prue shook her head, covering her mouth and nose as well. "I don't know....But somehow I don't think we're in 'our' world." Prue said, with a look of dread on her face. TO BE CONTINUED.... 


	14. Not So Picture Perfect

A/N: First off, I'm sorry to make you wait so long for another update. But, I had school work that I was really busy with. Again, I'm sorry.... Look at that, there are already 100 reviews and I'm not even to chapter 20 yet! ::dances around the room:: damien455: Umm, I have actually been seriously thinking about giving Piper a new power. But I'm not sure yet. I heard rumors that Piper (in the show) might get a new power after she has her second baby, so I'd like so see what happens. If she gets a new power in the show, you can bet that she'll get it in my fanfiction. But as far as the rest of "Together Forever As One", I'm not actually planning on giving her a new power. (Yes, I have already written the first few chapters of the sequel to this. lol) Since I haven't updated in so long, I'm giving you 2 chapters!  
  
Together Forever As One  
Chapter 14: Not So Picture Perfect  
  
Prue suddenly clutched her stomach. "Oh no...I feel like I'm going to puke!" Prue whispered.  
  
Paige quickly glanced around, or at least what seemed to be, Prue's old broken down room that looked as if it hadn't been used in years. She spotted a small waste bin in the corner of the room. "Waste bin!" She yelled, as she held open her arms. The waste bin orbed out of the corner of the room and orbed into Paige's hands. She quickly held the waste bin to Prue.  
  
Prue grabbed it without hesitation and within second, vomited into the waste bin.  
  
Paige closed her eyes and turned her head away, cringing to herself. 'I know how it is, being pregnant and all, but it still is just too....ehhh....to watch...' Paige thought. She looked back at Prue, who looked a litter paler now. "Are you okay?" She asked.  
  
Prue nodded and rubbed her stomach. She cringed at the smell that filled the room and was quickly combining with the smell of vomit. Prue took a deep breath and then spit a few more mouthfuls of puke into the waste bin, then set the bin on the ground. "Let's get out of here. We need to find Piper, Phoebe, and the girls." She stated, as she waved her hands to clear the smell away.  
  
"Good idea." Paige said, as she walked to the place where the door should be on Prue's room, but the door wasn't there. Huge cracks were on the walls and it looked terrible. "Prue, are you coming?" Paige called.  
  
Prue nodded and walked over to Paige. "Yeah..." She muttered. She stepped outside the doorway and looked around, the hallway appeared to be clear. "It looks clear." Prue said, as she made her way towards Piper's room. "Piper?!" Prue yelled.  
  
"Phoebe?!" Paige called, as she followed Prue, but to Phoebe's room instead. Paige looked at the door for a moment, it was closed and looked as if it hadn't been touched in years. 'What is going on here?' Paige thought. "Door.." She said, quietly. The door on Phoebe's room orbed out and then orbed in, open. Paige carefully walked in; nobody seemed to be around. It looked much like Prue's room, in the sense that it hadn't been used in years. "Prue? Did you find Piper?" Paige yelled.  
  
"No!" Prue yelled back, from Piper's room. 'Why do the rooms look so old and broken, as if someone has not lived here in forever?' Prue mentally asked herself. She sighed and walked out of Piper's room, down the hall to Phoebe's room, thne walked in behind Paige. "No Phoebe?" She asked.  
  
Paige shook her head. "No....no sign of her...or anyone for that matter." She muttered. Suddenly Paige noticed something missing.  
  
"You're right, look at them!" Prue replied, as she responded to Paige's thoughts.  
  
Paige held out her hands. "Pictures!" Paige called. In a swirl of blue and white orbs, pictures from around the room orbed out, then they orbed in again; some in Paige's hands and some on the floor near Paige. "Look at these! I mean really look!" Paige gasped.  
  
Prue held out her hands and telekinetically pulled a picture into each hand. "I know! They're different....Piper, Phoebe, and I all look like we did when we were in our third year of being witches, before Shax attacked!" Prue said.  
  
"No! Prue, really look!" Paige said, as she shoved the picutres she was holding into Prue's face.  
  
'Oh my God, she is right!' Prue thought, as she telepathically picked up on what Paige was thinking. "You're not in any of them! Nor Pearl, Phiona, or Glenn!" Prue gasped.  
  
"We all had our walls filled with pictures of all of us, the girls, and our men!" Paige explained.  
  
Prue slowly nodded. "We need to check the Book of Shadows, I want to get to the bottom of this!" Prue said, in a stern tone.  
  
"Is it even here?" Paige asked.  
  
"It better be." Prue muttered. She set the pictures on the ground and swiftly turned to walk out the door.  
  
Paige set the pictures she was holding on the ground and rushed out the door, after Prue. TO BE CONTINUED.... 


	15. Finding What Is Lost

A/N: Thank you all for reviewing! I think I'll dedicate this chapter to someone, since I'm in such a wonderful mood! Let's see, who has been a really loyal viewer lately? Oh, I got it! Gryffindor620, I'm dedicating this chapter to you! Thanks for reviewing! And of course, as I've said before with my other dedicated chapters, I still appreciate EVERYONE who reviews!  
  
Together Forever As One  
Chapter 15: Finding What Is Lost  
  
Prue's eyes became wide as she saw the empty pedestal, where the precious Book of Shadows was always kept. "No way!" Prue roared as she threw her arms into the air, angrily. Suddenly objects went telekinetically flying around the room, due to her rage.  
  
"Whoa!" Paige screamed, as she held up her hands. "Attic, back together!" Paige yelled. In a swirl of blue and white orbs, the objects that were disturbed by Prue's telekinesis, orbed back into their original spots.  
  
Prue stepped back, startled. "I'm sorry...The last time I did that was in the future, when I didn't know how strong my power had gotten." Prue apologized.  
  
Paige nodded. "It's okay, really. I'm guessing your powers must just be growing, maybe because you're pregnant?" Paige suggested.  
  
"Probably." Prue replied. She looked around the room again. "Who could have taken the book?" She asked, out loud.  
  
Paige shook her head. "Maybe we could scry? Hey! Maybe Piper and Phoebe are here somewhere, we should scry for them!" Paige suggested.  
  
Prue nodded. "Good idea....but where are the scrying supplies?" Prue asked. Usually things like that would be in the attic, but with everything so mixed up, they might not be.  
  
"Allow me. If they're in the attic, I'll find them." Paige replied. She placed one hand on her hip and held out her other hand. "Map and scrying crystal, please?" She called. Moments later a swirl of blue and white orbs filled Paige's hand and then the crystal and map appeared. "See, what'd I tell ya?" Paige asked, with satisfaction.  
  
"We may need something of Piper and Phoebe's." Prue said.  
  
"Well, it couldn't hurt. I'll be right back." Paige said. She tossed the crystal and map into the air, then orbed out.  
  
Prue squinted her eyes, telekinetically pulling the map and crystal towards her. Then she held out her hands and the objects floated into her hands.  
  
Paige orbed back in, next to Prue, with one of the pictures from Phoebe's room. "It's all I could find, that would be really close to them." Paige said.  
  
"Who do we look for first?" Prue asked.  
  
Paige shrugged. "Piper." She replied.  
  
Prue nodded and knelt down to the floor, then flattened the map on the floor of the attic. She placed the crystal and picture in her hand and then held out her free hand.  
  
Paige knelt down next to Prue and placed her hands over Prue's hands.  
  
A few moments passed, then the crystal began to swirl around over the map. Faster and faster, until it was just a circular blur.  
  
Prue felt the picture in her hands pulling away from her. She clenched it tighter, but it was no use, the picture was finally ripped from her hands; in mid air, it ripped into 3 pieces. One of the pieces had the picture of Prue, one had the picture of Piper, and one had the picture of Phoebe. "What the hell?!" Prue exclaimed.  
  
Paige just stared, wide eyed, at the pieces of the picture. She watched in awe as each piece fell onto a different piece of the map. Then Paige felt a pull on her finger, the finger that she wore her wedding ring on. Without another warning, the wedding ring slid off her finger and fell onto another place on the map.  
  
The crystal began to slow down, very slowly, then it finally stopped; on the place where the piece of the picture of Piper had landed! TO BE CONTINUED.... 


	16. Reality Check

A/N: Thanks for reviewing and I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
Together Forever As One  
Chapter 16: Reality Check  
  
Prue and Paige exchanged glances.  
  
"What the heck was that about?!" Paige asked, as she stared at the crystal and then to the other objects that had been pulled to the map.  
  
Prue shook her head. "I...I don't know...." She stuttered.  
  
'Wait...maybe...' Paige thought. "Scry for Phoebe!" Paige commanded.  
  
The 2 sisters held onto each other's hands and the crystal began to swirl again, this time it didn't take as long, it soon landed on the piece of the picture that Phoebe was on. Prue and Paige looked up at one another, again.  
  
Prue gulped. "If that picture is where Piper is and that picture is where Phoebe is...." Prue began.  
  
"Then what do my ring and your picture mean?" Paige finished.  
  
Prue slowly nodded.  
  
"Did we go back in time?" Paige asked.  
  
Prue shook her head. "No, becuase this never happened....And even if it did, we wouldn't have our powers in the past, our past selves would. Unless we had done a spell to ensure they stay with us, but we didn't." Prue said.  
  
"The future?" Paige asked. She cringed at the thought of the future being like this.  
  
"I doubt it. Because we should have been taken into our future bodies if it was the future...." Prue said.  
  
"Providing that we weren't dead." Paige added, as she remebered the time that their future children had summoned them to the future, but they had already died.  
  
"Then where could we be?" Prue asked, aloud.  
  
Paige hesitated for a moment, then slowly opened her mouth to speak. "An..an alternate reality?" Paige suggested.  
  
"An alternate reality? But who could do that? And why? When?" Prue asked.  
  
Paige considered Prue's questions for a moment. "Well....Remember the sudden earthquake? What if it was part of a spell or something?" Paige asked.  
  
"And then you orbed us out before I could get hit by that picture...." Prue continued.  
  
"And when I orb, I'm not really 'in' the Earthly plane..." Paige added.  
  
"So if this, possible, change occurred..." Prue carried on.  
  
"We wouldn't be affected until we reappeared so we'd have to reappear in this reality!" Paige finished.  
  
"We need answers." Prue said.  
  
"Then I suggest we orb to, 'you', first." Paige said.  
  
Prue nodded. "Good idea." She said. She lifted up the place where her picture had fallen and she looked at it.  
  
Paige stared down at the space as well. "I know where that is. I used to have a boyfriend who lived there, in high school." Paige said. She grabbed Prue's hand and orbed them out.  
  
Paige orbed herself and Prue into a dingy old room. The walls, curtains, and furniture were yellowed with cigar smoke and the entire place smelt like cigar smoke. The carpet was thin and covered in disgusting crumbs and garbage. Ants scurried across the floor. Paige pulled back and stared in disgust. There was hardly any light in the room, just a little bit that happened to seep through the yellowed curtains. Then Paige heard footsteps.  
  
"Hurry!" Prue whispered, in a hushed tone. She grabbed Paige's arm and turned them phasable, then phased them through a nearby couch, finally returning them to their normal solid state.  
  
'Thanks.' Paige thought, knowing that Prue would hear her thoughts.  
  
Prue nodded in response.  
  
The 2 sisters slightly peeked their heads over the couch and waited for someone to come in.  
  
"Hurry up!" A male voice said, in a harsh tone. Then a man walked in through a small hallway. He was about 5'8" tall, he had dark brown hair with grayish streaks, his skin was leathery and had a deep tan, his eyes were dark brown almost black and looked terribly cold and evil. He had large rings on his fingers and he wore a scruffy soiled white shirt and greese stained blue jeans.  
  
Paige felt a rush of chills run of her spine. 'This guy is definitely evil!' Paige thought.  
  
Prue, again, heard her sister's thoughts. She nodded in agreement, again.  
  
The sisters turned their attention back to the hall entrance. Then at once, their mouths dropped open, when they saw what else walked into the room.... TO BE CONTINUED.... 


	17. A World Of Terror

A/N: Wow, okay, wow. First off, thanks to EVERYONE for reviewing! It means SO much!!!! Next, I'm sorry for taking so damn long to update (again). But I've had school and a lot of other things (my Great Uncle died and my birthday was in April). So yeah, I've been busy. I hope you can forgive me. (I'll be giving you 2 chapters and maybe a 3rd one today.) As for a question.... Melissa (charmedsisters_30@hotmail.): Yes, there will be a fourth installment that I'm planning to call, "The Blessed Ones". BTW, did anyone notice that "Charmed" decided to call next week's episode, "Reality Check" (at least that was the T.V. title) and that was my title for Chapter 16?  
  
Together Forever As One  
Chapter 17: A World Of Terror  
  
Prue bit down on her bottom lip, in total shock, drawing a drop of blood. She quickly covered her lip with her trembling hands. She reached out for Paige.  
  
Paige had her eyes fixed in front of her, but through the corner of her eye, she could see Prue reaching for comfort. Paige reached out, taking Prue's hand.  
  
A woman was standing in the middle of the living room, she'd just walked in from the hallway. She wore a light brown dress, it was more ragged than anything and looked more like a burlap sack with holes for arms and legs that had been pulled out of a trash heap though. She stood shaking in the center of the room. Her finger and toe nails were chipped and broken; she wore no shoes. Her skin was covered in black, blue, purple, yellow, and brown bruises. There were some welts on her arms and face. Dried blood, cuts, and burns were all over her body. Some of the cuts even appeared to be quite infected. There were chains that bound her wrists and ankles; they were just long enough to allow her to walk and do some things with her hands. The woman had black hair that was a little longer than her shoulder and looked like it had been dimmed over time, the skin that wasn't bruised or cut was pale, and the woman's blue eyes seemed to scream for help. Her hair was matted, tangled, with dried blood and dirt in it. But throughout all of the torture that she had no doubt been put through and no matter how far gone she looked, one thing was for certain; this woman was Prudence Halliwell.  
  
The man walked over to the other Prue, roughly grabbing her by the arm and shoving her to the floor. "I thought I told you to hurry?!" He roared, as his face seemed to get much redder.  
  
"Y..you did...s..Sir..." Alternate Prue whispered.  
  
The man pulled his arm back and swiftly brought it back down, striking Alternate Prue across the face. "You call me, 'Master'! That's what I am, you're Master! And who gave you permission to speak anyhow?! Hmmm?! I never told you to speak!" He roared, though he seemed happy to yell at Alternate Prue.  
  
Prue's eyes were wide as she stared in complete horror. She covered her mouth to hold back a scream, as she saw blood begin to pour from Alternate Prue's nose.  
  
Paige's eyes were flashing with fury as she began to open her mouth.  
  
Prue shook her head quickly and cupped Paige's mouth with her hand. She shook her head, knowing that they should wait.  
  
The man pulled a cigar from his pocket. "I'm going out! Those dishes better be washed by the time I return!" He yelled, with no emotion in his voice. Then he roughly grabbed Alternate Prue's face and jerked her head towards where he was pointing with his other hand. "See?! I want all of them so clean that I can see my face in them!" He yelled, as he pointed to the mountain of dirty dishes in the sink. "Do you understand?!" He asked, in a hateful way.  
  
Alternate Prue nodded and winced, as her face was being squeezed.  
  
The man released his grip and then stormed back down the hall. Then left, with a loud slam of the door.  
  
Alternate Prue huddled in the corner of the room, holding her head back, and covering her nose; hoping that the bleeding would stop soon. Then her large blue eyes filled with hot, salty tears and she began to sob.  
  
Prue and Paige waited for a few minutes, just listening to Alternate Prue sob.  
  
'I think he is gone.' Paige thought.  
  
Prue nodded. "Me too." She whispered, so only Paige could hear her.  
  
'So, now?' Paige thought, eager to help Alternate Prue.  
  
Prue nodded.  
  
The 2 sisters slowly rose up and quietly moved out from behind the couch.  
  
"Hello?" Paige asked, cautiously.  
  
Alternate Prue's head swirled around and her eyes became wide. "W..wh..who a..are y..yy..you?!" She suttered, as she tried to hide the blood that was dripping from her nose. She stared at Paige and then at Prue. 'She looks like me...Sort of...' She thought.  
  
"You're Prudence Halliwell, right?" Prue asked, as she stepped forward.  
  
Alternate Prue scooted as far back to the wall as she could. "Wh..who are you?" She asked, again.  
  
"We're not here to hurt you. To help...I'm Paige Halliwell. This is my older sister...." Paige said, in a calming tone.  
  
Prue nodded. "Prudence Halliwell." She filled in, as she held out her hand.  
  
"I..I'm..P..Prudence..." Alternate Prue whispered.  
  
"So am I." Prue replied. "We have two sisters, Piper and Phoebe Halliwell." Prue said.  
  
"H..how do you..k..kn..know about..P..Piper and...an..Phoebe?" Alternate Prue asked.  
  
"Because, I'm you..or you're me. Whatever way, we're one in the same! You're a Charmed One; part of the Power of Three, right?" Prue asked.  
  
"The..P..Power of...what?" Alternate Prue asked, but she was clearly lying.  
  
Prue shook her head. "I can read your mind you know, I know you're lying about not knowing who the Power of Three is. Look..." Prue said. She waved her hand and telekinetically lifted a chair that was sitting in the corner of the room, into the air. Then with another wave of her hand, she made the chair float to the other side of the room, where she set it down. Then she closed her eyes and her body went limp.  
  
In a ruby red flare, Astral Prue appeared in front of Alternate Prue. "And astral projection, just like you." She said. With that, she faded away again, in another ruby red flare.  
  
Prue awoke and opened her eyes. "Believe me now?" She asked.  
  
Alternate Prue hesitated for a moment. "You coulda st..stole those powers...real easily.." She muttered.  
  
"Well, what about this?" Paige asked, as she orbed out, then orbed in on the other side of the room. "Hmmm?" She asked.  
  
"A...wh..whitelighter?" Alternate Prue asked, in surprise.  
  
"Only half. Like I said, I'm Prue's sister. I'm also half witch." Paige replied.  
  
"Y..you're lying, they don't exist...it...it's forbidden." Alternate Prue replied.  
  
"I was forbidden, doesn't mean I'm not real...Look, can a whitelighter do this?" Paige asked, as she looked over at the chair that Prue moved to the other side of the room. "Chair!" Paige yelled. The chair orbed out and then orbed in, in it's original spot, before Prue had moved it.  
  
Alternate Prue stared in shock.  
  
"Look, we need to know where we are...." Prue stated. "Paige orbed us out when we were going to save Pheebs and then we're here...." Prue said.  
  
"Phoebe...Where is Phoebe?" Alternate Prue asked.  
  
"We don't know where she is in this 'world'. What happened to her in 'your' world?" Paige asked.  
  
"She...Phoebe...he did it to her!" Alternate Prue said, with hate in her tone.  
  
"Who...did what?!" Prue asked, in alarm.  
  
"Cole..Balthezor! He turned her evil..Just like him!" Alternate Prue replied.  
  
Prue and Paige tightened their fists.  
  
"And what about Piper?" Paige probed.  
  
"Piper..." Alternate Prue whispered, as her eyes filled with tears. "Was taken captive...I don't know where she is now." She sobbed.  
  
"And what about Paige?" Prue asked. She shook her head. "Wait, you don't know Paige yet..." Prue said, answering her own question.  
  
"And Leo?!" Paige asked.  
  
"Leo! Oh God, he's been trying to find Piper ever since we were taken!" Alternate Prue cried out.  
  
Prue covered her mouth. "No...." She mumbled.  
  
"We have to get you out of here...." Paige said, as she held out her hands. "Come on, both of you. I'll orb." She said.  
  
"No..you can't..." Alternate Prue said, with a shake of her head.  
  
"Why not?" Paige asked.  
  
"Because, these chains keep me from using my powers or leaving this house without 'his' persmission." Alternate Prue replied.  
  
"Who is, 'he'?" Paige asked.  
  
"That man?" Prue asked.  
  
"My....husband...." Alternate Prue replied, weakly. TO BE CONTINUED.... 


	18. Joining Forces

A/N: Yeah, I betcha all weren't exprecting that one!  
  
Together Forever As One  
Chapter 18: Joining Forces  
  
Prue and Paige's mouths dropped open.  
  
"W..wh..what?!" Prue asked, in complete shock.  
  
"He's my husband." Alternate Prue replied.  
  
"How? Why? When? What ever made you marry that..that...monster?!" Paige stammered.  
  
"He was the 'love of my life' or so I thought, the greatest person since Andy....After about a year of dating, I told him I was a witch. He accepted it. Then a few months later we were married....One morning I woke up and I had these chains on my wrists and ankles; then I learned he was a warlock. But he didn't want to kill me, he wanted me to suffer like he'd suffered....He won't say how or who made him suffer though. Then he took Piper, somewhere I don't know....Probably so she couldn't use her powers. That's when Phoebe turned evil with Cole, again. They left the Manor and Phoebe took the Book of Shadows with her, she may be evil, but since that is still her book too, she can still take it. I've never been able to escape. Well, once, before they took Piper. We tried to use the Power of Three against him, but we weren't strong enough....It failed! The Power of Three failed! It's the ultimate power of good, how could it fail?!" Alternate Prue cried out, as more tears ran down her dirty face.  
  
Paige shook her head. "Because the 'Power of Three' isn't the ultimate power of good, within our generation anyway." She replied.  
  
"What do you mean?" Alternate Prue asked.  
  
Prue stepped forward. "We mean that the 'Power of Four' is the ultimate power of good, for our generation. Like we said, Paige is my....our sister. Together we are the Power of Four." Prue stated.  
  
Alternate Prue stared at Paige. "No, there are only three of us." She said.  
  
"Paige was given up at birth. Look, we should find the others. Together you can vanquish him and hopefully set this thing straight." Prue said.  
  
"I bet he was the one who cast the alternate reality!" Paige spoke up. "If we vanquish him, we vanquish this world!" She added.  
  
Alternate Prue stared at Prue and Paige. "But I can't leave....The binding..." She began, but was cut off by Paige.  
  
"Forget that." Paige said, with a roll of her eyes. She held out her hands. "Chains!" She ordered. In a swirl of blue and white orbs, the chains vanished from Alternate Prue's wrists and ankles, then appeared in Paige's hands. "Better?" She questioned. Paige turned and hurled the chains at the wall, making a crack in the wall.  
  
Alternate Prue rubbed her wrists and then her ankles for a moment, they were very white from the pressure and being their so long, then they began to turn red as more blood flowed to them. "Thank you...." She murmured. She stood up, weakly. Then squinted her eyes, sending a telekinetic blast into the wall, making a huge hole as the wall fell apart.  
  
"No pro...." Paige's voice trailed off as she heard a loud thud of the door. She waved her hands frantically.  
  
Prue grabbed one of Paige's waving hands and grabbed one of Alternate Prue's hands.  
  
Paige nodded and orbed them out.  
  
The man from earlier stormed into the room, to see a few blue and white orbs vanish from sight. "Nooooo!" He roared. With that, he blinked out.  
  
Paige orbed herself, Prue, and Alternate Prue into the attic of the Halliwell Manor where the map and crystal were still sitting. The pieces of the photo and Paige's ring were still on the map.  
  
Alternate Prue took a few moments to look Prue up and down, noticing a small bulge on her stomach. "Are you..." She trailed off.  
  
"About two and a half months along." Prue replied, with a smile.  
  
"Tell me....about your reality...Your world, please?" Alternate Prue asked.  
  
Prue and Paige glanced at each other.  
  
"It couldn't hurt." Paige said.  
  
"Ditto." Prue replied.  
  
"Well...." Paige began, with a grin. "Like we said; Prue, Piper, Pheebs, and I are the Charmed Ones, the Power of Four! Piper and Leo are happily married with the beautiful daughter that they waited for, for like ever! Her name is Phiona Melinda Wyatt and she is four-years-old. I'm married to this awesome guy named Glenn, he's a mortal, and we have a five-year-old daughter named Pearlinda Melody Belland, Pearl for short. She was a real surprise and frankly, I wasn't expecting it....But it was what allowed Prue to come back. She had died, or so we thought. But it was an illusion by The Elders so that when we were untied as the Power of Four, we'd have an unbreakable bond. But don't get me wrong, they didn't find out about me until Prue supposidly died. See, she would have died but they rescued her before that could happen....See Piper died, then time was reset by Tempus, and Prue was about to die when they saved her and made the illusion that she'd died....It's confusing..Anyway, Cole is supposidly good. I have my doubts. But he married Phoebe and they have an adorable daughter, she's about two-years-old right now. And then Prue..well...I'll let her tell you..." Paige said, as she motioned towards Prue.  
  
"Well, for my thirty-sixth birthday, my sisters got me the best gift I could ever ask for....Andy." Prue whispered, as she placed her hand on her stomach.  
  
"What? But he died! Or...did he? Is he alive?" Alternate Prue asked.  
  
"No, he's dead....But he got to be just as alive as anyone else...For twenty-four hours. And well..ya know, one thing led to another. We hadn't seen each other in...well...a long time! About a month later, wham, I'm pregnant! How crazy is that?" She asked.  
  
Alternate Prue smiled. "Your world sounds much better than this one." She said.  
  
"I'm sorry..that you're here." Paige said, with a sympathetic look.  
  
"It's okay, maybe it'll be over soon?" Alternate Prue suggested.  
  
Suddenly Prue's husband blinked in. "How dare you!" He roared, then he noticed Prue and Paige. "No! No! I made this world so you wouldn't be here any longer!" He screamed.  
  
"Too bad, so sad!" Paige said. "Warlock!" She screamed. In a swirl of blue and white orbs, the warlock orbed out and then orbed in, flying at the wall.  
  
Prue and Alternate Prue exchanged glances, then held out both their hands in unison, sending a simotanious major telekinetic blast into him; literally sending him crashing through the wall, making a large hole in the attic.  
  
"Damnit!" The warlock screamed. He blinked out.  
  
Paige closed her eyes, using her power to sense evil, then her eyes flashed open. "Prue, incoming!" Paige yelled.  
  
Prue whirled around and saw the warlock blink in, then saw 2 fire balls flying straight for her. She smiled and just stood there.  
  
Alternate Prue raised her hands, but she was too late, they fire balls were too close to Prue.  
  
Prue grinned and phased through the fire balls, letting them hit the wall behind her. "Ooops." She smirked. Then she waved her hand, telekinetically sending the warlock crashing through the stained glass windows in the attic.  
  
Alternate Prue's mouth dropped open. "Wow...I don't think I have that power...Is it our daughter's power?" She asked.  
  
Prue shook her head. "Nope. It was a new power I got, before I was pregnant." Prue replied.  
  
"But we don't walk through fire balls, we move things with our minds." Alternate Prue said, with confusion.  
  
"Exactly. I move objects with my mind, I move myself to different places with my mind, and I move myself through things with my mind." Prue replied. She pointed to Paige. "Paige made the connection." She replied.  
  
Paige raised her hand. "Guilty...." She replied.  
  
Alternate Prue gave off a small smile.  
  
"But our daughter does have a quite useful power." Prue added.  
  
Alternate Prue gave Prue a questioning look.  
  
"T...." Prue's voice trailed off, as she picked up telepathic thoughts from someone other than Paige or Alternate Prue; the warlock. "Paige, behind you!" Prue screamed, as she whirled around.  
  
Paige instantly orbed out, without looking back; just as Prue yelled to her, she's sensed evil behind her. Paige orbed in, behind the warlock, and saw a fire ball heading for the broken window. "Fire ball!" Paige yelled. The fire ball orbed out of mid air and orbed into her hand. She hurled it at the warlock, hitting him in the back.  
  
The warlock screamed with pain. "I'll get you! You'll never win, I'll have my revenge!" He roared, then blinked out.  
  
Prue looked back at Alternate Prue. "Like I was saying, telepathy. It's really useful. I can read mind whenever I feel like it." Prue said, with a shrug. "But I'm afraid that might be a little bit more useful when my daughter realizes she can use it to read my mind...." Prue said, in a bit a unsure tone.  
  
"What are the powers that my..our nieces have?" Alternate Prue asked.  
  
"Pearl can create white balls of light, like a whitelighter, but when they hit something the ball of light and the object explode, like Piper's exploding power. Phiona has orb-telekinesis. It's like a mixture of our telekinesis and Paige's telekinetic orbing; she can shoot orbs from her hand that either hit or surround an object, then move it like you or I would. Pam takes after....Cole...she has the power of shimmering; I doubt I need to explain that power." Prue explained.  
  
Alternate Prue shook her head. "No need." She replied. "Sound like they're really powerful..." She murmured.  
  
"They are! Much more powerful than the Charmed Ones; the Power of Four. Our daughters, the cousins, are known as The Blessed Ones! And by the way, just because Pearl and Phiona are part whitelighter doesn't exactly mean they act like angels, unless they want something, so don't get the wrong impression." Paige said, with a laugh.  
  
"Paige..Prue...We need to find Piper, Phoebe, and Alternate Paige. I think that if we can unite the Power of Four, then we can vanquish that warlock and return to our world." Prue said.  
  
"But..." Alternate Prue's voice trailed off as she saw the scrying map. "Is that where they are?" She asked.  
  
"We should scy again, it's been a while, they may have moved." Prue said.  
  
Paige shook her head, in disagreement. "I can sense for them! I don't know why I didn't think of this earlier! But then again, if I had, we wouldn't have found...Prue." Paige replied.  
  
"Guess it was meant to be?" Prue suggested.  
  
Paige nodded. She closed her eyes and began to sense for Piper, Phoebe, and her alternate self. Minutes passed, then Paige opened her brown eyes. "I've got Piper. Here, take my hands." She said.  
  
"Wait, what about Prue?" Prue asked.  
  
Paige looked over at Prue. "Oh...good point. Okay, stay here and get cleaned up, I'll get Piper." Paige replied.  
  
"Paige...." Prue said, in a stern tone.  
  
"I can handle myself, I'm a big witch-whitelighter!" Paige said, as she made a crossing motion over her heart. "Promise!" She said.  
  
Prue quickly reached over and hugged Paige. "Be careful." She whispered in Paige's ear.  
  
"I will." Paige whispered back, then orbed out.  
  
Prue turned to Alternate Prue. "Okay then..I guess it's...." Prue's voice trailed off as she placed her hands over her stomach, bracing herself as a sudden wave of nausea hit her. "Oh God! I don't feel so..." She stopped in the middle of her sentence, placing her hands over her mouth, then running at full speed towards the wall; phasing through it.  
  
'Must be the pregnant thing.' Alternate Prue thought. She shook her head and followed after Prue, but she decided to go through the open doorway.  
  
Paige orbed into a dark room, she could make out the figure of a large object a few feet away, in the shadows. "P..Piper?" Paige called.  
  
Suddenly light filled the room.  
  
"I knew you'd come.." A male voice said, with a sickening tone. "And all alone?" He asked.  
  
Paige looked around, not seeing anyone. "Who are you?" She demanded.  
  
"I'm not sure how you escaped my power, but I'll fix this. I'll kill you both." The voice cackled.  
  
"Wh..who is that?" A weak, female voice asked.  
  
Paige spun around to see a huge cage. "Piper!" She gasped.  
  
Piper clung to the bars of the cage. "Who are you?" She begged.  
  
"Paige...Paige Halliwell, your sister..." Paige replied.  
  
Piper's eyes flashed with fury. "How dare you temp me with my sisters again! And this, this is sickening! Trying to make me believe that I have another sister, it's impossible!" Piper's voice flared.  
  
"You'll never reach her." The warlock cackled.  
  
"Piper, blow up the cage!" Paige yelled. 'But wait, maybe she tried but it would not work?' She wondered.  
  
Piper rolled her tired, brown eyes. "So you can laugh at my failing powers, again?" She asked, as she stared at Paige. "Why don't you just transform into Prue or Phoebe and make this actually seem believable?" She asked, in a mock tone.  
  
Paige shook her head. "I could, but can Prue or Phoeebs do this?" Paige asked, then she orbed out and orbed in, next to the cage.  
  
Piper's eyes widened. "How did you manage to steal whitelighter powers?!" She gasped.  
  
"Fine..You need more proof?" Paige asked. She looked at the cage. "Cage!" She yelled. Blue and white orbs surrounded the cage, but seconds late, they fizzled out. "No!" Paige gasped.  
  
Piper stared in disbelief. "How'd you pull that off?" She asked. Then she shook her head. "Illuions probably....or a spell." Piper said, with disgust in her tone.  
  
"Foolish half breed! You can't win against me!" The warlock wailed.  
  
'But I know someone who can get through that....' Paige thought, with a grin. "Warlock!" Paige screamed, at the top of her lungs. Orbs filled one corner of the room and then vanished, then orbs appeared next to Paige and the warlock appeared next to her. "Invisibility?" She asked, with a roll of her eyes.  
  
Piper stood up from the floor of the cage now. "How'd you do that?" She asked, with a burst of curiosity.  
  
"What? Wait, you mean this?" Paige asked. She looked at the warlock and shrugged. "Warlock." She stated, simply. With that simple word, the warlock orbed out and then orbed in, smashing face first into the wall.  
  
"Look, we need to get you out of here!" Paige said, as she reached out for Piper's hand. "Take my hand." She said.  
  
Piper looked hesitent and then fianlly grabbed Paige's hand, through the bars of the cage.  
  
Paige tired to orb them out, but she was pulled back, by her grasp on Piper's hand. "Nevermind. I know what to do. Just hold on...." Paige said, then she orbed out.  
  
Paige orbed into the Alternate Halliwell Manor, next to Prue and Alternate Prue. "Look, we have to go help Piper! Come with me!" She said. Without waiting for a response, she grabbed their hands and orbed them out.  
  
Paige orbed herself, Prue, and Alternate Prue into the large light filled room.  
  
Prue gasped as she saw 4 athames flying towards the cage; Piper was huddled in the corner, trying to avoid them.  
  
Alternate Prue quickly waved her hand, telekinetically sending the athames flying back at the warlock.  
  
Prue held out her hand, trying to telekinetically pull the bars of the cage apart; nothing happened.  
  
"Prue, it's magically protected....So, plan 'P'?" Paige asked.  
  
"Plan 'Phasing' it is." Prue replied. She walked over to the cage. "Piper, give me your hand." Prue said, in a calm tone.  
  
Piper stared in awe as she looked from Prue, to Paige, to Alternate Prue. "Prue!" She gasped, immediately recognizing her sister from her own world.  
  
"Piper...Please, take Prue's hand, we need to go." Alternate Prue pleaded. She looked at the warlock and flicked her wrist, telekinetically sending him crashing into the other side of the wall.  
  
Piper nodded and locked her hand with Prue's.  
  
Prue immediately turned herself into her phasable state, which also turned Piper phasable, since she was holding Piper's hand. "Now just walk right through the cage." Prue instructed.  
  
Piper looked a little confused then nodded and carefully began to moved her body through the solid bars. "Amazing...." She muttered, as she was fully out of the cage.  
  
Prue released Piper's hand and stepped back; immediately they both turned solid again. "Now, we have to go find Alternate Phoebe and Alternate Paige." Prue said.  
  
"'Alternate'?" Piper asked, in confusion. "Wait, explain later.." Piper said, as she swirled around to face the warlock. "You bastard!" She hissed, as she raised her hands to explode him. But she only succeeded in exploding a chunk of the warlock's shoulder.  
  
The warlock screamed out in pain. "No!" He roared, as he placed his hand over the bloody hole in his shoulder. "I'll get you for this!" He yelled, then blinked out.  
  
"Take hands!" Paige shouted.  
  
Prue, Alternate Prue, Alternate Piper, and Paige joined hands.  
  
Paige orbed them out.  
  
Paige orbed everyone into the attic of the Halliwell Manor. "Look, we need to find my alternate self and Pheebs' alternate self." She said, as she closed her eyes, trying to sense her other older sister. "I..I have Phoebe!" Paige exclaimed, as she orbed out.  
  
"Pai...." Prue's voice trailed off, as she watched her baby sister orb away. "Damn!" She cursed. Suddenly she placed her hands over her stomach. "Oh no! Here it comes again!" She gasped, as she ran towards the broken attic windows. She squinted her eyes, telekinetically blasting away the rest of the window. She reached the window and hung her head outside it, puking onto the front yard.  
  
"Ugh..." Alternate Piper exclaimed, as she covered her ears and shut her eyes.  
  
Prue spit out a mouthful of puke and then wiped her mouth with her sleeve. She turned around, her face slightly red with embarrassment. "I'm so sorry about that..I can clean it up...." She offered.  
  
Alternate Prue shook her head. "The joys of pregnancy...." She said, with a shrug of her arms.  
  
"Sorry.." Prue replied.  
  
"No, no, it's okay. Don't worry 'bout it. We won't even be here after we vanquish that thing, right?" Alternate Prue replied. She looked back at Alternate Piper. "Piper!" She yelled.  
  
Alternate Piper uncovered her ears and opened her eyes, glancing over at her older sister. "Yeah?" She asked.  
  
Alternate Prue just sighed. "Nevermind...." She said.  
  
Before anyone could say another word, Paige orbed in with 2 screaming people.  
  
"Who the hell are you and what the hell did you do with me?!" Alternate Paige screamed.  
  
"I'll have you killed for this!" Alternate Phoebe hissed, as she raised her hand, and sent a bolt of energy from her palm at Paige.  
  
Alternate Piper gasped and raised her hands, freezing the bolt of energy, inches from Paige's chest.  
  
Alternate Phoebe's eyes became wide as she saw the energy bolt stop in mid air. She slowly turned around to find Prue, Alternate Prue, and Alternate Piper staring at her. "P..Piper...." She gasped.  
  
"Phoebe! How could you?!" Alternate Piper said, with horror in her voice.  
  
"But how?! I thought...they said you were dead! They said both of you were dead!" Alternate Phoebe gasped.  
  
"Dead?! Dead?! You listened to demons?! Phoebe, how could you?! I'm still very much alive, I've just been trapped in a magical cage for years!" Alternate Piper cried out.  
  
"And I've been trapped with an abusive, warlock husband for years while you run off and become evil!" Alternate Prue raved.  
  
"Hey!" Alternate Paige yelled, with fright and horror in her tone. "Where the hell am I, how did I get here, and what are you people?!" She screamed.  
  
Paige raised her hands. "Everyone, quiet!" She screamed.  
  
The room became silent, then Paige realized the froze energy bolt could unfreeze at any moment. "Energy bolt!" She yelled. The energy bolt orbed out and then orbed in, blasting out the window. She turned to the group. "Now, as I was saying...." Her voice trailed off as she looked at Prue.  
  
Prue nodded. "We don't have time for the long version. But the short one is this: Paige and I were transferred here from the 'real world'. Our reality. The one you live in, is a fake. It was created by a demon, so he could destroy the Power of Four!" Prue stated.  
  
"The 'Power of Four'?" Alternate Phoebe questioned. "No way, there are only three of us! The Power of Three!" She protested.  
  
"No! You have a fourth sister! Me....or rather, her...." Paige said, as she pointed to Alternate Paige. "I..her..we are the daughter of Patty Halliwell and her whitelighter, Sam Wilder. Given up at birth to a local chruch, raised by the Matthews family, and found to reconstitute the Power of Three after Prue 'died'. But she didn't really die. It was an illusion by The Elders, so we'd make a bond when Prue came back. My unexpected pregnancy allowed just that. We created the Power of Four." Paige explained.  
  
"A white what?!" Alternate Paige asked. She shook her head. "You're all crazy, that's what you are!" She stammered.  
  
"Oh really? Then what about this....Chair!" Paige yelled, as a chair orbed out and then orbed in, flying at Alternate Paige.  
  
Alternate Paige gasped and disappeared in a flurry of blue and white orbs, then she orbed back in, in the same spot. "What the hell?!" She stammered.  
  
"And you have the power to orb things with your mind....Similar to telekinesis. Just say the name of any object in the room." Paige said, as she motioned her hands around the room.  
  
"You really expect me to just say..." Alternate Paige looked at the watch on Prue's hand. "Watch, and have it come to me?" She asked, with sarcasm in her voice. Then the watch on Prue's hand orbed out and then orbed in, in Alternate Paige's hand. "Oh my God! What have you done to me?!" She gasped.  
  
"Nothing, it's always been with you. Remember your parents' car crash? Why you were saved and they weren't? Well, you orbed out before the crash." Paige replied. "Watch." She said. Prue's watched orbed out of Alternate Paige's hand and orbed back onto Prue's wrist.  
  
Prue looked at Alternate Phoebe. "We need the Book of Shadows." She said.  
  
Alternate Phoebe nodded. "Powers of the witches rise, course unseen across the skies, come to me I call you here, Book of Shadows, settle here." She recited. In a blast of red light, the Book of Shadows appeared in Alternate Phoebe's hands. "What do you need?" She asked.  
  
"The spell to...." Prue began, but her sentence was finished by Paige.  
  
"Vanquish the warlock who created this reality!" Paige said, as she held out her hands. The Book of Shadows orbed into Paige's hands, opened to the page that had the warlock and the spell to vanquish him. "Here it is....Your four, take hands!" Paige said.  
  
Alternate Paige stared at Paige. "I..don't know if I trust you." She said, as she backed away from the group.  
  
"Glenn still loves you, ya know." Paige said.  
  
"Glenn...how do you know about Glenn?" Alternate Paige asked.  
  
"He's my husband...The father of my child, Pearlinda. I need to get back to them and the only way to do that is if you cooperate with us." She reasoned.  
  
"A daughter?" Alternate Paige asked.  
  
"Mhmm. And I'm begging you to let me get back to them." Paige pleaded.  
  
Alternate Paige slowly nodded. "Wh..what do I do?" She asked.  
  
"Create a circle with those women." Paige said, as she pointed to Alternate Prue, Alternate Piper, and Alternate Phoebe. "Then just say what I tell you to say, with them." Paige said.  
  
Alternate Paige nodded. "Okay...." She whispered. She walked over to the group and took Alternate Prue and Alternate Piper's hands.  
  
"Thank you." Paige said. She looked back at the Book of Shadows. "Now say this; 'We summon thy evil, who creates worlds of lies, we bring him here, to say goodbye!'" Paige read, from the book.  
  
"We summon thy evil, who creates worlds of lies, we bring him here, to say goodbye!" Alternate Prue, Alternate Piper, Alternate Phoebe, and Alternate Paige repeated.  
  
A cool breeze ran through the attic, giving each woman goosebumps.  
  
"Say it three more times!" Prue said.  
  
"We summon thy evil, who creates worlds of lies, we bring him here, to say goodbye! We summon thy evil, who creates worlds of lies, we bring him here, to say goodbye! We summon thy evil, who creates worlds of lies, we bring him here, to say goodbye!" The Alternate, Power of Four, chanted.  
  
The cool breeze became a raging wind and swirled around, knocking boxes over, and almost sending Prue and Paige off their feet. Then the wind gathered in the center of the circle that the Alternate Charmed Ones had created and formed a tunnel! It spun around faster and faster for about 2 minutes, then it stopped and formed into the warlock; Alternate Prue's warlock husband.  
  
"Piper, freeze!" Prue cried out.  
  
Alternate Piper pulled her hand away from Alternate Paige's hand for a brief second and wave it, freezing the warlock, then locked hands with Alternate Paige again. "He's breaking out of the freeze already!" She yelled.  
  
"Repeat after me, four times, the following!" Paige cried out. "'We summon upon the Power of Four, to vanquish this evil, you will create worlds, no more!'" Paige yelled.  
  
"We summon upon the Power of Four, to vanquish this evil, you will create worlds, no more! We summon upon the Power of Four, to vanquish this evil, you will create worlds, no more! We summon upon the Power of Four, to vanquish this evil, you will create worlds, no more! We summon upon the Power of Four, to vanquish this evil, you will create worlds, no more!" The Alternate Charmed Ones chanted.  
  
Suddenly fire errupted from the warlock's chest, as he broke from Alternate Piper's freeze. "No!" He screamed in pain, as the fire consumed him. Then he burst into a firery vanquish and ashes drifted down upon the Alternate Charmed Ones. Then the ashes faded into nothingness.  
  
"We did it!" Alternate Prue exclaimed.  
  
"Thank you." Alternate Piper said, as she looked at her newfound baby sister.  
  
"No, thank you." Paige said, as she walked over to Prue and took her big sister's hand.  
  
"Goodbye...." Alternate Phoebe said.  
  
"Goobye.." Prue replied.  
  
Alternate Paige looked over at Paige and mouthed, Good luck.  
  
"You too." Paige replied.  
  
Then the Alternate Charmed Ones faded out of the attic and the attic slowly faded away as well.  
  
Prue and Paige held tightly onto each other's hands and then suddenly they found themselves in the Manor next to Phoebe and Leo again.  
  
Leo bent down and placed his hands over Phoebe, healing her. When she was fully healed, he pulled his hands back. "The earthquake stopped! We'd better go check on everyone else." He said. He looked at Phoebe. "Are you okay?" He asked.  
  
Phoebe nodded. "Thanks, Leo..." She said, then hugged him. "Where is everyone else."  
  
"I'll take you to them." Leo said. He took Phoebe's hand and orbed them out.  
  
Prue and Paige looked at each other.  
  
"Time here must have just stopped until we returned." Prue said.  
  
Paige nodded. "I'm glad we're back...That other world was so..."  
  
"I know." Prue replied, as she telepathically read Paige's mind.  
  
"Let's go see if everyone else is okay." Paige said.  
  
"Ditto." Prue replied, as she gave her younger sister's hand a reassuring squeeze.  
  
Paige orbed them out.  
  
Moments late, Paige orbed them into Piper's room.  
  
"Everyone's okay!" Prue exclaimed, as she looked from face to face.  
  
"I'm glad dat's over...I was weal scawed!" Pam said, as she hugged Phoebe tighter.  
  
"What do you say we go down to the kitchen and make hot chocolate with lots whip cream, since everyone is already up?" Piper asked.  
  
Pearl, Phiona, and Pam cheered.  
  
Piper reached out and took Phiona and Leo's hands. "Let's go." She said.  
  
Leo smiled. "Meet everyone there?" He asked.  
  
"Totally!" Phoebe said, as she reached out and placed her hand on Cole's shoulder. "Right?" She asked.  
  
"I wouldn't miss it." Cole said.  
  
Leo orbed himself, Piper, and Phiona out.  
  
Paige walked over to Glenn and Pearl, hugged them both, then took their hands. "Prue, come join us!" Paige said.  
  
Pearl held out her free hand. "Pleeeease! Auntie Prue!" She begged.  
  
Prue smiled and walked over to her eldest niece. "I'd be honored." She replied. She took ahold of Pearl's hand.  
  
Paige orbed them out.  
  
"Hot chocolate!" Pam announced, as she reached out for her parents' hands.  
  
Phoebe grinned and took ahold of Pam and Cole's free hands.  
  
Cole grabbed onto Pam's hand, finishing the circle. "What do you say to a double shimmer?" He asked, as he looked down at his daughter.  
  
"Double shimmew! Double shimmew!" Pam cheered.  
  
"On three! One..." Cole said.  
  
"Two.." Phoebe said.  
  
"And three!" Pam cried out.  
  
At the same time, Cole and Pam shimmered out, with Phoebe. TO BE CONTINUED....  
  
A/N: BTW, I was curious if any of you have seen the "Friday The Thirteenth" series, with Jason? Are any of you fans or do you totally hate the show, or have you never heard/watched it? lol (Don't ask why now, I'll explain later.) ;) 


	19. Pouty Pearl

A/N: Prue is now 4 months pregnant. Also, thanks to everyone who reviewed! :-D And look, I even got a few questions.... Paris: I've been asked that a few times already, but I'll answer it again. I don't have a "yes" or "no" yet, but I am seriously thinking about giving her a new power. It won't happen yet though, if I do decide to give her a new power (but I do have one in mind). And the question about the Charmed Ones having more kids, well, you'll just have to read and find out. ;) Also; I've figured out how to do underlines, italics, and bolds. So I'll be reformatting my chapters and hopefully, I'll get around to reformatting my previous stories as well. From now on, all thoughts with be in _italics_. And "----" will mean the switching of scenes.

**_Together Forever As One  
Chapter 19: Pouty Pearl_**

Prue placed her hand over her 4 month pregnant belly. "Only five more months." She whispered, as she patted her stomach. She smiled as she felt a small movement, not a kick, but a movement. "Oh Andy, I wish you could be here to share this entire time with us." Prue said, as she looked up at the ceiling.  
  
"But mommy, do I have to?!" Pearl asked, for about the 50th time.  
  
"Yes! Now grab your backpack or we'll be late, even with my orbing you to school!" Paige said, in a firm tone. She couldn't exactly blame her daughter, school wasn't that much fun. _Well, she will love Kindergarten once she gets into the higher grades._ Paige thought, with a small smirk.  
  
"But mommy, it's not fun! You can't even use powers!" Pearl protested.  
  
"Exactly, Missy! And if I ever catch you using powers at school, I just might bind them!" Paige threatened.  
  
Pearl shuddered at the thought. She loved her power and would go crazy if her mother actually went through with such a threat. She walked over to her backpack, huffed, then grabbed her backpack and put it over her shoulders. "Ready...." She said, in a pouty tone.  
  
Prue looked behind her, from her seat on the sofa. "Pearl, have fun!" She called.  
  
"Yeah, sure, Auntie Prue...." Pearl said, in a sarcastic tone.  
  
_Yep, she is definitely a Halliwell!_ Prue thought, with a laugh.  
  
"Just what exactly are you laughing at, Prue?" Paige asked, as she placed her hands on her hips. "And by the way, how was your check up yesterday?" Paige asked.  
  
"Nothin'." Prue replied, with a roll of her eyes. "And the check up, they've had slight improvement....The baby isn't quite as turned as she was." Prue added.  
  
"Whatever!" Paige replied to the first comment, with a laugh of her own. She looked at her watch. "Crap!" She said. She walked over to Pearl and grabbed her daughter's hand. "I'm glad to hear my niece is showing signs of improvement, but then again, what else from my niece? Anyway, I'll be back in a few minutes!" Paige said, then she orbed herself and her daughter out.

----

Moments later, Paige orbed herself and Pearl in, behind the school. Paige glanced around and smiled. _Nobody saw._ Paige thought. She pulled Pearl out from behind the school and walked them inside, to Pearl's classroom. "Now be good, I love you, and I'll pick you up later." She said.  
  
"Love you too." Pearl huffed. She was not excited. _This so is not fun!_ She thought.  
  
"Good good and, under no circumstances, no powers!" Paige said, quietly.  
  
Pearl just nodded and pulled away from Paige and walked into the classroom, in her own pouty way.  
  
Paige rolled her eyes and walked out of the school, slowly making her way to the back of the school, then she looked around and orbed out.  
  
A shadow stood in the distance, watching all of this occur. "We'll see....After all, 'third times a charm'." The voice whispered. Then the figure vanished. 

_**TO BE CONTINUED....**_


	20. The Return

A/N: Hey, thanks for reviewing! Phoebe&Coleforever: I'll make a mental note to add more Cole into my series. I've sort of been thinking about doing a crossover or two within this series, but I'm not sure if that would be a good idea or not, so I'm wondering what everyone else thinks. And I don't mean stories that just don't fit like "Buffy: The Vampire Slayer", "Angel", or "Smallville". Sorry for the late update, when I tried to update I kept getting this screen that read, "Request Timeout", and I have no idea why.

_**Together Forever As One  
Chapter 20: The Return**_

Pam was sitting on on her mother's bed, watching the T.V. She grinned as a Skittles commercial came on. "Mommy!" She bellowed.  
  
"What, Pam?" Phoebe called, from the closet.  
  
"I want some skittles!" Pam yelled back.  
  
Phoebe rolled her eyes. "Maybe later, sweetheart!" Phoebe yelled back.  
  
A frown formed on Pam's little face. "No! I want some now!" She demanded. Pam was the youngest and always seemed to get away with anything and usually got what she wanted.  
  
"Pam...." Phoebe said, in a more firm tone. "Not now." She stated.  
  
Pam threw up her arms in pre-temper tantrum mode. "I want some skittles! I want some skittles!" She snapped.  
  
Phoebe sighed. _I am so not in the mood for this._ She thought, as she shoved a bunch of shoes out of the way. _And where are the dang shoes that I am looking for?_ She thought. "Ugh...I so wish I had Paige's power right now...." Phoebe muttered to herself.  
  
Suddenly Pam screamed.  
  
_Oh great, so it had begun._ Phoebe thought.  
  
"Is the little demonic witch scared?" A male voice quizzed.  
  
Phoebe's eyes shot open and she whirled around to see a hideous looking demon staring back at her and her daughter. "Oh no you don't!" Phoebe roared. She ran at him with speeding accuracy and then jumped into the air, keeping her height with her levitation, then spin kicking the demon right into the wall. Phoebe levitated down and waited to see what he'd do.  
  
Pam grinned. "Ha ha! My mommy kicked youw demonic ass!" Pam squealed with delight.  
  
"Pamela!" Phoebe snapped. "I don't want you saying 'ass' ever again!" She warned.  
  
"But Auntie Prue, Auntie Piper, and Auntie Paige say it all the time!" Pam countered.  
  
"They're older than you are!" Phoebe retorted.  
  
The demon stood up and hurled 2 fire balls; one at Phoebe and one at Pam.  
  
Phoebe quickly levitated into the air, right over the fire ball.  
  
Pam shimmered out of the way of the fire ball and then shimmered back in. "Hi!" She called, in a mocking tone. She thought for a second and then grinned. "Feel my powew, turn into the wainbow!" Pam yelled, with a wave of her small hands.  
  
Suddenly the demon exploded, but instead of ashes falling down over the room, skittles came falling down.  
  
"Yummy!" Pam grinned as she reached for some of the skittles. She grabbed a handful and was about to put them in her mouth, when they exploded in her hands. "Huh?" She asked, in confusion. She turned her head towards the doorway to see her Aunt Piper with her hands held up. "Auntie Piper! Why'd you do that?!" She whined.  
  
"Because I saw how you vanquished that demon and demonic skittles aren't good for you!" Piper replied.  
  
Phoebe grinned. "Thanks." She said.  
  
"No problem." Piper replied. She raised her hands and procceeded to explode the remaining skittles.  
  
Pam folded her arms and began to pout.  
  
Piper waved her hands one more time, exploding the last of the demonic skittles. "Sorry Pheebs, but I can't help you with that one." Piper said, then she spun around and walked down the hallway.  
  
Phoebe rubbed her head. "Ow..." She moaned. She turned around and went back into her closet, searching for her shoes.  
  
Pam began to roll around on the bed and scream about wanting skittles.  
  
Phoebe covered her ears. _Oh sure, her father gets to be around when she is being the good girl, but I get the temper tantrums!_ Phoebe thought, as an annoyed expression covered her face. She shoved a few more pairs of shoes out of the way, still not finding what she wanted. Then she began to feel even more irritated, anger, and craving skittles herself. _Oh shoot! Bad empathy, bad empathy!_ Phoebe thought, with a moan.  
  
Paige walked by Phoebe's door and poked her head in. "What's going on here?" She quizzed, as she looked at the screaming child. She reached into her a small red bag in her other hand, pulling out some skittles, and then tossed them into her mouth.  
  
Phoebe sighed and once again scooted out of the closet. "Paige I....You have skittles?!" She gasped.  
  
Paige winked. "Yup. Why?" She asked.  
  
Pam opened her eyes and stopped screaming. "Skittles?" She questioned.  
  
"Oh, do you want some?" Paige asked, with a grin.  
  
"Yep yep!" Pam said, as she held out her hands.  
  
Paige rolled her eyes. "What do you say?" She asked.  
  
"Peas?" Pam begged.  
  
"Close enough." Paige said. "Skittles." She said. With that, the bag or skittles orbed out of her hand and orbed into Pam's hands.  
  
"Tanks, Auntie Paige!" Pam said, happily. Then she shimmered out.  
  
"Thanks, you're a life saver." Phoebe said.  
  
"Nah, I just eat 'em." Paige said, with another roll of her brown eyes.  
  
Phoebe giggled. "Hey, why your at it, can you find the pair of shoes that I'm searching for, please?" Phoebe begged.  
  
Paige shrugged. "The shoes that Pheebs is looking for." Paige said. Moments later there was a swirl of orbs in front of Phoebe, then a pair of heels appeared.  
  
"Oh Paige! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Phoebe yelled, with delight. She grabbed the mint green heels and hugged them. "Sorry to request and run, but I have to go get ready for a photo shoot! I'm going to be in a magazine with an article about me and my booming Advice Column!" Phoebe said, as if she were a child in a candy store.  
  
"Okie dokie." Paige replied. She waved her hand. "Have fun, sis!" She called, then she walked down the hallway.  
  
Phoebe grabbed an outfit that was hanging on the closet door and rushed out of her room, down the hall, and into the bathroom. She quickly slammed the door shut and locked it. _Wow, no line today._ She thought.

----  
  
Prue put on her dark blue jacket and slipped on dark blue heels. She was only about 4 months along, so she couldn't be on maternity leave just yet. She reached over and grabbed her bag with her camera supplies and smiled. "Now we need food." She mutted. She walked out of her room, down the hall, down the stairs, and into the kitchen. The smell of fresh toast, starwberry jam, and cold milk filled the air. "Oh! Piper, this smells great! Can I get an order to go?" She asked.  
  
Piper nodded. "Sure, Prue." She said. She grabbed a few pieces of toast, buttered them, put on the strawberry jam, and then put them on a paper plate. "I'm glad your morning sickness phase is over." She added.  
  
"Me too! I'm starving!" Prue said, as she held out her hand, telekinetically pulling the plate of toast into her hand. "Thanks, Piper!" She said.  
  
"Wait!" Piper called. She quickly poured some cold milk into a sip it cup and tossed it at Prue, then waved her hands, freezing it in mid air.  
  
Prue turned around to face a frozen sip it cup, inches from her face. "A sip it cup?" She questioned.  
  
"Well, we don't have any other cups with lids." Piper retorted.  
  
Prue rolled her eyes and grabbed the cup out of the air. "This never happened!" She warned.  
  
"What never happened?" Piper asked, as she looked around with the room, with a fake perplexed look.  
  
"Exactly." Prue said. She turned and rushed to the front doors.  
  
"Have a good day!" Piper yelled.  
  
"You too!" Prue called, as she exited the Manor, slamming the door shut behind her.  
  
Piper cringed at the slam of the door. "Why does everyone always have to do that?" She asked, aloud.  
  
Leo orbed in behind his wife and gently kissed her neck. "What sweetie?" He asked.  
  
Piper grinned and swirled around, planting a kiss on Leo's lips. "Nothing." She said. She eyed the table. "Can you stay for breakfast?" She asked.  
  
"For a few minutes." Leo answered, as he seated himself at the table.  
  
"Phiona!" Piper called.  
  
There was the thudding the little feet through the Halliwell Manor, then minutes later, Phiona burst into the kitchen. "What?" She asked.  
  
"It's time to eat. Sit down and I'll get you some toast." Piper said, as she pointed to the seat.  
  
"I only want one piece." Phiona stated, as she climbed into the chair next to her father. "Daddy?" She asked.  
  
Leo looked down at his daughter. "Yes?" He asked.  
  
"Can I go with you today?" Phiona asked, with a pleading look.  
  
"You mean to see my charges?" Leo quizzed.  
  
"Yeah!" Phiona said, with a grin.  
  
"Phiona! You know that I can't take you with me! It's too dangerous!" Leo said.  
  
"What's too dangerous?" Paige asked, as she walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Daddy says he can't take me with him to see his charges because it's too dangerous." Phiona replied, before Leo could answer.  
  
"Leo! And fighting bad ass creatures every day isn't?" Paige asked, as she crossed her arms and leaned against the wall.  
  
"But Paige, I'd be orbing around the world! Right into the middle of demonic battles to heal my charges!" Leo protested.  
  
"So you'd rather just keep her here and let demons come after her? She could help you and your charges ya know! Either way demons are involved. Orbing her around would actually be safer." Paige replied, with a smug grin.  
  
Leo looked at his wife, who was now setting toast on the table. "Piper, she is your sister, get it through that it isn't safer!" Leo begged.  
  
Piper sat down next to Leo. "Sorry sweetheart. As much as I'd hate to admit it, Paige is probably right...." Piper said, then quickly took a large bite of her toast so she wouldn't have to answer any more questions.  
  
"Piper!" Leo exclaimed.  
  
"Come on, Leo! You need to spend more time with your daughter, she is in less danger with you, and you'd both have fun! It works out for everyone!" Paige said.  
  
Leo let out a ragged breath. "Fine! We'll try it once and if I find that it's too dangerous, she comes straight back here and no more of this!" Leo said.  
  
"Deal!" Paige said.  
  
"Yay!" Phiona said with a grin, as she hopped up on the chair and danced around.  
  
"Phiona Wyatt, you sit down on that chair right now!" Piper ordered, after swallowing her toast.  
  
Phiona nodded and plopped down on the chair. She grabbed a glass of cold milk and took a long drink, then set the glass down.  
  
"You have a milk mustache!" Paige said, with a giggle.  
  
Phiona burst into giggles. "Auntie Paige, give me a mirror so I can see!" She said.  
  
"Sorry angel girl, I don't have one." Paige said.  
  
Piper laughed. "Come here." She said, as she stood up.  
  
Phiona hopped off her chair and walked over to Piper. "Yes, mommy?" She asked.  
  
Piper grabbed a napkin and wiped off Phiona's face. "Now finish your toast! Daddy has to leave soon!" She said.  
  
Phiona ran back to her seat, stuffed the toast into her mouth, and a few minutes later announced that she was ready to go.  
  
Leo sighed and grabbed a napkin, wiping off the strawberry jam that covered his daughter's mouth. "Now we're ready to go!" Leo said, as he put emphasis on the word, now. He took Phiona's hand. "Say bye." Leo said.  
  
"Bye mommy! Bye Auntie Paige!" Phiona said, as she waved her small hand.  
  
Piper and Paige waved back.  
  
Leo sent a glare at Paige and then orbed himself and his daughter out.  
  
"Well I'm off to P3. What about you?" Piper asked, as she cleared the dirty plates from the table.  
  
"Glenn has the day off, so we're going to go to the park and have a lil' picnic." Paige replied, with a grin.  
  
Piper smiled. "That's great! I know he doesn't always have a lot of time off, so you must be thrilled!" Piper said.  
  
"Totally!" Paige said. She waved to Piper. "Toast!" Paige yelled. A piece of uneaten, but still buttered and jammed, toast orbed into Paige's hand. "Thanks, bye!" She said, as she orbed out.

----  
  
Phoebe spritzed on a bit of her favorite perfume and swirled around. Then she saw Cole shimmer in behind her, through the mirror. "Cole! Good, right on time!" Phoebe said, as she spun around to face her husband.  
  
"Hey sweetie! You look and...." Cole's voice trailed off as he breathed in the sweet aroma of Phoebe's perfume. "And smell fantastic!" He said, as he gave her shoulders a little rub.  
  
"Thanks. But I gotta go now! Have fun with Pam." Phoebe said, then she gave him a kiss.  
  
"Oh I will! Wait, where is she?" Cole asked, as he looked around and noticed that his daughter wasn't in the room.  
  
"Somewhere in the house, eating skittles, if she hasn't already finished them." Phoebe said. She reached over to her dresser and grabbed her purse. "Anyway, gotta go now! Love you and tell Pam I love her too, bye!" Phoebe said, as she rushed out the door of her room.  
  
Cole shrugged and shimmered out.

----  
  
Moments later Cole shimmered into the kitchen, only to find Piper. "Piper, have you seen Pam anywhere?" He asked.  
  
"Check the living room, I think I heard the T.V." Piper answered, as she rinsed off a dirty dish.  
  
Cole walked out of the kitchen and into the living room, to find his daughter stuffing skittles in her mouth. "Hey little miss!" Cole said, as he sat down next to his daughter.  
  
"Daddy!" Pam giggled, as she climbed into his lap. "Daddy, can we go get more skittles?" She asked, with a sweet look.  
  
Cole laughed. "Maybe after we get you cleaned up. You have a colorful mess all over your face!" He said, as he took his daughter's hand. He felt a sticky feeling and looked at his own hand, which now had a sticky mess all over it as well. "Looks like we both need to get cleaned up." He said, with a roll of his eyes.  
  
"Why?" Pam complained.  
  
"Because mommy will have our heads if she realized we look like sticky rainbows!" Cole said.  
  
Pam sighed. "Fine..I guess..." She muttered.  
  
"Good." Cole said.  
  
"Then can we go get ice cream topped with skittles?" Pam asked, with a hopeful look.  
  
'Guess we will be taking more than one shower today.' Cole thought. "Sure, anything for my little princess!" Cole said.  
  
Pam giggled and wrapped her arms around her father.  
  
Cole smiled and shimmered them out.

----  
  
Piper scanned her kitchen and smile. "Perfect. Now it's off to the club." She said, as she dried her hands and then walked out of the room.

----  
  
Leo orbed himself and Phiona into the center of a raging battle. "Phiona, get down!" Leo screamed.  
  
Phiona ducked to the floor, as a fire ball went wizzing past her head. Phiona eyed the demon and glared at him. She hopped to her feet. "Bad demon!" She yelled. She waved her hand and orbs shot from her palm, flying right into the demon, and sending him crashing into to the floor.  
  
Leo walked over to a female charge and placed his hands over her head, healing her. "Come on, Marianna!" Leo said. One of the most terrorizing things in the world for him was to loose a charge.  
  
The demon levitated to his feet. "A Charmed child!" He hissed. The demon had leathery black skin, glowing red eyes, and bright yellow tribal markings.  
  
"Duh!" Phiona replied. She held out her hands and orbs shot from her palms, then swirled around the demon and lifted him into the air. Phiona giggled and waved her hands again; the orbs swirled around the demon as super speed and made the demon spin around in circles. Then she wiggled her fingers and the orbs sent the demon smashing into the ground, head first. Then the orbs vanished.  
  
Leo smiled as he watched his daughter take care of the demon. _She may only be 4-years-old, but she was definitely born to fight!_' Leo thought, with a grin. He looked down at his charge. "Welcome back, Marianna. It was a close call." Leo said.  
  
Marianna smiled. "Leo, thanks!" She said, as she stood up.  
  
"No problem." Leo answered.  
  
"Oh no, what about the demon?!" Marianna gasped. She whirled around to see Phiona waving her hands like mad. She looked straight forward to see the bright blue and white orbs that surrounded the demon and she let out a laugh as she saw the demon being hurled into the floor. "You're daughter?" She asked.  
  
Leo nodded with pride.  
  
"She's adorable!" Marianna exclaimed. "Let's say we finish him off?" She asked. She held out her hand and a glowing pink sphere appeared in her palm, then she sent it hurling at the demon.  
  
The demon smashed into the ground and then felt blood gush from his chest as the pink sphere hit him in the chest. He cried out in pain and sent a fire ball hurling at Marianna.  
  
Phiona put down her hands and the orbs around the demon vanished. She spun around to face her father and his charge. She held out her hands and orbs shot from her palms, surrounded the fire ball, then pushed it back at the demon.  
  
The fire ball hit the demon with tremendous force and then he finally burst into a firery vanquish.  
  
Phiona held up her hands and blew across them, like she'd seen people do with their guns in older western movies. She walked over to Leo and Marianna. "See daddy, it wasn't dangerous!" Phiona said, with a grin.  
  
Marianna laughed. "Leo, she's adorable!" She exclaimed, as she bent down to Phiona's eye level. "What's your name?" She asked, as she held out her hand.  
  
Phiona grasped Marianna's hand. "Hi! My name is Phiona Melinda Wyatt! Are you my daddy's charge?" She replied.  
  
Marianna grinned. "Why, yes, I am. It's nice to meet you, Phiona, I'm Marianna." She greeted. Marianna stood up and turned to Leo. "I'm glad you decided to bring your daughter, she's a real sweetie!" Marianna complimented.  
  
"Thanks!" Phiona said.  
  
"And I loved how you handled that big, bad demon! Maybe you could teach me some tricks some day?" Marianna suggested.  
  
Phiona blushed with pride. "Maybe...." She said, trying her best to sound mysterious.  
  
Leo shook his head. "Uh oh! They're calling me, we have to go, Phiona!" Leo said, as he held out his hand.  
  
"Uh oh! It's whitelighter business! We gots ta go!" Phiona said, this time she was trying to sound professional. She grabbed onto her father's hand.  
  
"Thanks Leo, bye!" Marianna said. She waved to Phiona. "And again, it was an honor to meet you!" She called.  
  
"Bye bye!" Phiona said, as she felt her father orb them out.

----  
  
Moments later, Leo orbed himself and Phiona into a huge, white room.  
  
Phiona clapped. "Hey, it's The Elders' place!" She announced.  
  
"Leo? You've brought your child?" An Elder's voice boomed.  
  
"She's staying with me for the day." Leo answered.  
  
"Yeah, d'ya gots a problem with that?" Phiona said, trying to sound like her Aunt Paige.  
  
Leo squeezed Phiona hand and sent her a glare.  
  
"Well Auntie Paige would say something like that!" Phiona blurted out.  
  
"Phiona!" Leo hissed.  
  
Phiona rolled her eyes.  
  
"Are we ready?" The voice boomed again.  
  
"Yes." Leo answered, as he kept a steady eye on his daughter.  
  
"We have some very important news! Barbus has escaped! He's also stolen powers from other demons and he is now almost as powerful as The Source!" The Elder said, with a hint of panic in his tone.  
  
Phiona wasn't sure who this Barbus guy was, but she knew that if he was almost as power as The Source, then he must be pretty evil. "Daddy! We gotta tell mommy, Auntie Prue, Auntie Phoebe, and Auntie Paige!" She exclaimed.  
  
"I know!" Leo said. "Be quiet and let daddy listen to The Elder...." Leo added, in a hushed tone.  
  
"What do we do? We've already tried to vanquish him twice and it failed!" Leo said.  
  
"But this time we have the Power of Four!" The voice replied.  
  
"And Pearl, Pam, Auntie Prue's baby, and me!" Phiona added. She thought for a moment. "We are The Blessed Ones, remember?" Phiona quizzed.  
  
"Yes, I know who you are." The voice said, in an annoyed tone.  
  
"Well you don't have to be so rude!" Phiona said.  
  
"Phiona!" Leo snapped.  
  
"Sorry, but this Elder dude seems uptight, and so not with it!" Phiona said, repeating what she'd heard her Aunt Paige say once.  
  
Leo rubbed his head. _Great, my daughter is turning into a Mini Paige!_ He thought.  
  
"Back to the matter at hand, Mr. Wyatt!" The voice boomed.  
  
"Yes! Yes, I'll warn the Charmed Ones, A.S.A.P!" Leo said. He held on tightly to Phiona. "We're going now." He said, as he began to orb them out.  
  
"You need to take a nap, mommy says it makes people nicer!" Phiona yelled, just before she disappeared in her father's orbs.

_**TO BE CONTINUED.... **_


	21. The First Name In Terror

A/N: Thanks for reviewing! LeoPiperAndyPrue: Wow! That is a really sweet review and I thank you SO much for it, it really makes me happy to be writing! :-D

**_Together Forever As One  
Chapter 21: The First Name In Terror_**

Leo orbed himself and Phiona into the hallway of the Halliwell Manor. "Piper! Phoebe! Paige! Prue!" Leo yelled.  
  
Cole walked out from the bathroom; foam covered his clothes, hair, face, and hands. He also looked sopping wet. "They aren't here. Prue's at a photo shoot, Piper is at P3, Pheebs is also at a photo shoot but she's the one who's getting her picture taken, and Paige is spending some one on one time with Glenn." He said.  
  
Leo stared at Cole. "What happened? Did a bubble demon attack?" He asked.  
  
Cole's face turned red. "No...Pam and I were having a bubble fight while she was taking her bath. We got a little....carried away." Cole replied. He clapped his hands together, making bubbles fly everywhere. "Now, what was so important?" He asked.  
  
"Barbus." Leo said, summing the main thing up in one word.  
  
"Oh no!" Cole exclaimed. "Has he...." Cole's voice trailed off.  
  
"Escaped? Yes, he has. He has also killed demons and stolen their powers....The Elders say that he is almost as power as The Source!" Leo said.  
  
"We've got to warn the girls!" Cole said.  
  
"I'll go to P3 and tell Piper." Leo said.  
  
"I'll get Pam ready and tell her we have to wait on ice cream and skittles." Cole said.  
  
"Ice c...." Leo's voice trailed off and he waved his hand. "Nevermind, I'm not even gonna ask." He said. He took Phiona hand.  
  
"Bye Uncle Cole!" Phiona said, as she waved.  
  
"Bye Phiona!" Cole replied.  
  
Leo the orbed himself and his daughter out.  
  
"Daddy? Where you go?" Pam yelled, from the bathroom.  
  
"Pam, we've got a change of plans." Cole said, as he walked back into the bathroom.  
  
----  
  
"Glenn. Glenn. Glenn!" Paige yelled.  
  
Glenn turned around, he'd been off in a daze, just thinking about his family. "Huh? What? I'm sorry, I was just thinking." He said.  
  
Paige rolled her eyes. "Anyway....Want some potato salad?" She asked, as she put a spoonful of potato salad on her paper plate.  
  
"Umm, sure." Glenn replied, as he stared off into the distance.  
  
"Glenn, is something wrong?" Paige asked, as she spooned out some potato salad for her husband.  
  
"No, nothing is wrong." Glenn said, as he turned back and gave Paige a small smile.  
  
A cool breeze blew past Paige. "Yes, there is something wrong...." A voice seemed to whisper, into Paige's ear.  
  
"Yes there is, something is wrong." Paige said, as she listened to the voice.  
  
"No, seriously, there isn't anything wrong!" Glenn replied, with a laugh.  
  
The breeze blew past Paige again. "Of course there is! Maybe it's another woman....Maybe he doesn't love you anymore...." The voice whispered again.  
  
"Are you thinking about someone else?" Paige asked. She locked eyes with Glenn. "Another woman?" She questioned. Paige was surprised to hear the words come out of her own mouth. She knew Glenn loves her! Or does he?  
  
"What?! Paige! What the hell are you talking about?! Paige, you are the only woman for me, you know that! You and Pearl are my life!" Glenn exclaimed.  
  
The breeze seemed to be a little rougher now. "But why is he always gone?" The voice whispered.  
  
"But why are you always gone?" Paige continued.  
  
"What?! Do you mean my job?! You know exactly why, Paige! My job takes me all over the city!" Glenn snapped.  
  
The breeze became a little colder. "Or maybe it's his girlfriend?" The voice suggested, in a whisper.  
  
"Or maybe your girlfriend takes you all over the city?!" Paige yelled. She threw down her paper plate and stood up.  
  
"Paige! What the hell has gotten into you?!" Glenn yelled.  
  
The breeze blew around Paige again. "Realization?" The whispering voice offered.  
  
"Realization! That's what!" Paige snapped back. She looked at the bowl of potato salad. "Potato salad!" She yelled. The bowl of potato salad orbed off the picnic blanket and orbed in, smashing into Glenn's face. "I'm gone!" Paige said, with that, she orbed out.  
  
A breeze rustled through the trees and Glenn could almost hear someone laughing. _No, it is just the wind._ He thought, as he wiped the potato salad off his face. He angrily stuffed the food back into the picnic basket and wrapped everything into the blanket. He slung the blanket over his back and walked to his car, stuffed everything in the back seat, and then hopped into the driver's seat and started the car. He reached out to shut the door and as he did so, he felt a breeze blow past him.  
  
"Maybe she is accusing you of having an affair, because she is really the one having an affair? Maybe that is what she does in all her spare time, seeing as how she has no job...." A voice whispered.  
  
"I should be the one pissed at her! I work my ass of everyday and she stays at home and then has the nerve to accuse me of cheating on her?! Maybe she is accusing me because she is actually the one who is sleeping around?!" Glenn roared. He slammed the door shut and shoved his foot down on the gas pedal, then sped off down the road.  
  
----  
  
"Now Phoebe, we just need you to sit right here. The photographer should be here any minute!" Elise said, as she pointed to a soft chair.  
  
"Sure, thanks." Phoebe replied, as she seated herself in the chair that Elise had pointed to.  
  
Elise looked at her watch and then back at the doors, suddenly they swung open. "Oh look, here they are!" Elise announced, then she realized who the people were; Phoebe's older sister, Prue, and a woman she didn't recognize. "Oh, my bad, it's just your sister." Elise corrected, with a frown.  
  
"Yolanda, where are we?" Prue asked. She was itching to take off the blindfold that her co-worker had put on her.  
  
"Just a few more steps." Yolanda replied, as she led Prue over to Elise. Then she removed Prue's blindfold.  
  
"Elise?" Prue asked, in confusion.  
  
"You've come to see your sister?" Elise asked.  
  
"Umm, no, ac...." Prue was cut off by Yolanda.  
  
"We're here for, 415 Magazine. Prue will be taking the photos." Yolanda replied.  
  
Prue scanned the room and spotted Phoebe sitting on the chair.  
  
"Surprise!" Yolanda exclaimed.  
  
Prue's blue eyes were huge. "Just what exactly are we doing, Yolanda?" Prue asked, as she turned to her co-worker.  
  
"Well, we're doing an article on 'Ask Phoebe'! So I was like, 'Well who better to take the photos of Phoebe Halliwell than her older sister?!' So, you'll be doing the photo shoot!" Yolanda announced.  
  
Prue glanced over at Phoebe and gave her a weak wave.  
  
Phoebe hopped off the chair and walked over to Prue. "Umm...Something wrong?" She asked.  
  
Prue shook her head and smiled. "Smile for the camera?" She asked, as she pulled her camera out of her bag.  
  
"No way! You're not telling me that you're doing the photo shoot for the magazine....are you?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"It would appear that way.." Prue replied.  
  
Phoebe placed her hand on her head. _Great!_ She thought.  
  
----  
  
"Well we have to tell them, now!" Piper yelled. She waved her hands, in frustration. "I can't believe that he's back! Prue already banished him!" Piper screamed.  
  
"But we can make him go bye bye for good!" Phiona piped in.  
  
"Phiona!" Piper roared.  
  
Phiona jumped back at her mother's tone.  
  
Piper felt a surge of pain rush through her, she'd never spoken to her daughter that harshly before. "Oh baby! I'm so sorry!" She whispered, as she reached over and hugged Phiona. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!" Piper said.  
  
A few tears dribbled down Phiona's face. "I'm sorry...." She whimpered.  
  
"Honey, you didn't do a thing! Mommy is just really upset right now! Look, why don't you go in the back and get me a glass of cold water, please?" Piper asked.  
  
Phiona slowly nodded, then pulled away from Piper, and dashed into the back room.  
  
Piper looked at Leo. "Oh my God, Leo! Did you hear me? Did you hear the way I yelled at our daughter?!" Piper cried.  
  
"It's okay! It..it was an accident." Leo whispered.  
  
A breeze blew past Piper. "No, you meant it! Now your daughter is afraid of you! Your rage will end up getting her killed!" A voice whispered.  
  
"No! I think..I think I meant it! She's afraid of me now! My rage is going to end up getting her killed!" Piper exclaimed.  
  
"No! Piper, listen to me!" Leo protested.  
  
The breeze blew around Piper again. "No, make him listen to you! You know what's going on, you're right! You get everyone killed! You need to get away from them, before you get them killed too!" The voice whispered.  
  
"No! I know I'm right, so you listen to me! I have to get away, nobody can come with me! I'm going to get everyone killed! I always do, I always kill the people I love! I can't let them get killed!" Piper cried out.  
  
Phiona walked back into the room with a glass of cold water. "Here, mommy." She said, as she held out the water to Piper.  
  
The breeze blew past Piper again. "Run! Run! Get as far away from them as you can get! Don't come back, they'll die if you come back!" The voice whispered.  
  
"No! I have to go!" Piper yelled. She turned at began to run towards the doors of P3.  
  
"Piper!" Leo yelled. He orbed out and then orbed in, in front of Piper. "No! You're not going anywhere!" He said.  
  
"Yes I am! Or you'll die! You'll all die!" Piper cried. She waved her hands, freezing Leo in place.  
  
"Mommy!" Phiona yelled.  
  
"Phiona, stay back!" Piper yelled, as she walked around Leo and reached the doors. She quickly shoved the doors open.  
  
"No!" Phiona yelled. She held out her hands and orbs flew from her palms. They orbs swirled around the front doors and slammed them shut, in Piper's face, then the orbs vanished. "No! Mommy, don't leave!" She cried out.  
  
Piper riased her hands and exploded the front doors. "Stay away! Stay far away and you'll stay safe!" Piper said, as she rushed out of P3.  
  
Phiona burst into tears. "Mommy! Mommy, come back!" She screamed.  
  
At that moment, Leo unfroze. He noticed that Piper was gone, the front doors were exploded, and he heard his daughter crying. "Phiona!" Leo said, as he rushed over to his daughter and hugged her tightly. "It'll be okay!" He whispered, as he picked Phiona up. _Barbus must have gotten to her._ Leo thought, with realization. With those final thoughts, he orbed out.  
  
----  
  
Paige was quietly sitting at an outside lunch table, at Pearl's school, waiting for the bell to ring. She glanced down at her watch. "Five....four...two..one." Paige said. As she said, one, the bell rang.  
  
The morning Kindergarten classes came flooding out the front doors as cars pulled with with the afternoon Kindergarteners.  
  
Paige waited until she saw Pearl and then she swiftly walked over to her daughter. "Come on Pearl, we've got places to be." Paige said. She was still fuming from her fight with Glenn.  
  
"Mommy, what's wrong?" Pearl asked. She could tell her mother was anger by her gestures and the tone in her voice.  
  
"Don't ask." Paige stated, simply. She pulled Pearl behind the school and orbed them out.  
  
----  
  
Cole shimmered in, in front of a large building. He knew Phoebe would be here, because he'd found the address on a piece of paper in their room. He was holding his daughter as he took a deep breath. _Well, here goes nothing._ He thought, as he walked in. He looked around, seeing loads of people from every which way. Then he spotted Phoebe in the center of the crowd, on what looked like a stage. He held up his hand, waving to her.  
  
Phoebe blinked as she saw Cole and Pam. _Damn!_ She thought. _Prue! Prue! Cole and Pam are here!_ Phoebe thought.  
  
Prue immediately picked up on Phoebe's thoughts and spun around, spotting Cole and Pam. She turned to Elise. "Elise, we've been at this for a while now. I...have to reload my film. So, why doesn't everyone take a five minute break?" She suggested.  
  
Elise nodded, she hadn't noticed Cole and Pam. "Okay." She said. She held up her hands. "Five minute break!" She called.  
  
People began to scurry around, rushing to save time.  
  
Prue stuffed her camera in her pocket, she didn't really need to change film, she had at least 50 shots left. She grabbed Phoebe's arm and pulled her close, then walked over to Cole and Pam. "What are you doing here?!" Prue hissed.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Cole countered.  
  
"Taking photos. Now back to my question!" Prue snapped.  
  
"Look, we need to get to someplace private." Cole said, as he switched Pam from one arm to the other.  
  
Phoebe grabbed Prue and Cole's arms, then led them to a secluded room. She opened the door and shoved them inside, then shut and locked the door. "What is it?" She asked, in an annoyed tone.  
  
"Leo talked with The Elders a while ago....Barbus has escaped! He killed and then stole powers from various demons, now he is almost as powerful as The Source!" Cole informed.  
  
"The Souwce!" Pam repeated, trying to sound like her dad.  
  
Phoebe reached out and pulled Pam into her arms. "Oh my God! Have you warned Piper and Paige yet?" She asked.  
  
"Leo is going after Piper right now!" Cole said.  
  
Suddenly a warlock blinked in. "Well well, what do we have here?" He snickered.  
  
Suddenly a breeze blew past Phoebe. "He's here to turn your daughter evil!" A voice whispered.  
  
Phoebe gasped. "He's after Pam! He wants to turn her evil!" Phoebe cried out.  
  
Cole held open his palm, creating a neon yellow energy ball.  
  
A breeze blew past Cole. "That's right! You don't want to be, but you are! You can't help it!" A voice whispered.  
  
"No! I'm evil!" Cole gasped, as he stared at the energy ball in his hand.  
  
Prue raised her hands. "Leave us alone!" She yelled.  
  
A breeze blew past Prue. "Prudence....He's after your unborn child! Your child is going to die!" A voice whispered.  
  
Prue placed her hands over her stomach and slipped to the ground. "No! No! My baby! You'll never take my baby!" She cried out.  
  
The warlock grinned. "Oh, consumed with your fears? I guess Barbus has done well. Now I can kill you!" He laughed. A ball of pure magma appeared in his palm and he sent it flying at Phoebe, who was holding Pam.  
  
"No!" Pam screamed. She quickly shimmered herself and Phoebe out, barely missing the magma ball and then she shimmered them back in. "Evil creature!" Pam yelled.  
  
A breeze blew around Pam. "Yes, yes! He's here to take your parents away, isn't he? You can't stop him though, you're nothing! Just a small little girl who is stuck between the powers of good and the powers of evil, you were never meant to be born!" A voice whispered.  
  
Pam burst into tears. "You can't take my mommy and daddy!" She cried. _But they never wanted me...I was a mistake!_ She thought, as more tears ran down her face.  
  
The warlock grinned and created another ball of magma, then hurled it at Phoebe and Pam again.  
  
Suddenly there was a swirl of blue and white orbs, then Leo appeared in front of Phoebe and Pam. The magma ball hit him right in the chest and he exploded into a flurry of orbs, then he reformed. "Unfortunately for you, magma balls can't kill whitelighters." Leo said.  
  
Phiona, who had been holding Leo's hand when he orbed in, stepped in front of her father. She held out her hands and sent orbs shooting from her palms, hitting the warlock and sending him crashing into the wall. "Daddy! Look!" Phiona exclaimed, as she pointed to everyone else in the room.  
  
"I'm evil! I'm evil!" Cole was saying over and over, as he stared at the energy ball.  
  
"They're trying to kill by baby! I can't let them take my baby!" Prue was repeating, as she hugged her stomach.  
  
"They want her evil! They're going to turn her evil!" Phoebe was crying out.  
  
Tears were streaming down Pam's cheeks.  
  
Leo quickly grabbed onto Phoebe's arm. "Get Aunt Prue and Uncle Cole!" Leo urged.  
  
Phiona held out her hand and orbs shot from her palm, surrounding her Uncle Cole, then pulling him towards her. She grabbed onto Cole's pant leg. Then she reached out and grabbed Prue's arm. "Got 'em!" She announced.  
  
Leo kept his hand on Phoebe's arm and then reached over and took Cole's arm as well. Then he orbed everyone out.  
  
**_TO BE CONTINUED...._**


	22. There Is Nothing To Fear, Except Fear Hi...

A/N: Sorry again, everyone (some of you are probably ready to tie me up and smack me silly for not updating in a timely manner). lol But I have finals, so it's been a tight squeeze. But guess what! My last day is THIS Friday, so there should be a lot more updates on the way! LeoPiperAndyPrue: You're totally welcome for the reviews and I SO meant that you are creative! I mean, I would have never thought of an idea like that! It's amazing and I can't wait to read more! lol Sorta, almost makes you wonder, eh? And yeah, thanks for answering my questions! Well I'm sure you all want to get to the story and are waiting for me to finish my yapping, so here goes! I hope you enjoy! ( And OMGoddess, I just got an awesome idea for future events! ::runs off to write it down:: )

_**Together Forever As One  
Chapter 22: There Is Nothing To Fear, Except Fear Himself**_

Leo orbed everyone into the attic of the Halliwell Manor. "Phiona, we need to reverse this!" Leo said.  
  
"But how, daddy?" Phiona asked, in confusion.  
  
"A spell. Sweetie, you need to cast a spell." Leo answered.  
  
"But isn't that Barbus dude really super powerful?" Phiona asked.  
  
Leo nodded.  
  
"Then I need Pearl and Pam too." Phiona stated.  
  
"Look, I'll be right back...." Leo said. He closed his eyes, sensing for Pearl, then he opened his eyes again. "Got her!" He whispered, then orbed out.  
  
Phiona tapped her foot and stared at the ceiling. "Where ever you are, Barbus, we'll vanquish you!" She yelled.  
  
Leo orbed back in, followed by Paige.  
  
"Hurry!" Leo said, as he motioned towards Phiona.  
  
Pearl ran to her cousin. "Something is wrong with mommy...." She whispered, so only her cousin could hear her.  
  
"I know." Phiona replied. She pulled Pearl over to Prue, who was still rambling about people trying to kill her child.  
  
"We'll need the three of us to undo the curse on Pam." Phiona said.  
  
"What curse?" Pearl asked.  
  
"I'll explain when things are right. Place your hand on Aunt Prue's tummy and then take my free hand. Like we did when Pam wasn't born yet." Phiona said, as she placed her hand on her Aunt Prue's stomach.  
  
Pearl placed her hand on Prue's stomach as well, then took Phiona's free hand. "Now what?" She asked.  
  
"I think I've got a spell. Just repeat after me....We summon the power of the Blessed Ones, to bless this witch and reverse this curse!" Phiona recited.  
  
"We summon the power of the Blessed Ones, to bless this witch and reverse this curse!" Pearl repeated, after her cousin.  
  
"We summon the power of the Blessed Ones, to bless this witch and reverse this curse! We summon the power of the Blessed Ones, to bless this witch and reverse this curse!" Pearl and Phiona chanted in unison.  
  
Suddenly golden lights surrounded Pam and then shot into her chest.  
  
Pam stopped crying and stared at everyone. "What..what going on?" She asked, in confusion.  
  
Leo walked over to Pam and pulled her from Phoebe's grasp. He walked over to Pearl and Phiona, then sat her down.  
  
"Take our hands!" Pearl and Phiona said, in unison. The 2 cousins broke their link.  
  
Pam nodded and took Pearl and Phiona's free hands.  
  
"Now focus on Aunt Phoebe." Pearl said.  
  
"Okay.." Phiona said.  
  
"Mommy? Why?" Pam asked.  
  
"Because, we have to fix them!" Phiona replied.  
  
"Now repeat after us...." Pearl said.  
  
"We summon the power of the Blessed Ones, to bless this witch and reverse this curse!" Pearl and Phiona recited in unison.  
  
"We summon the power of the Blessed Ones, to bless this witch and reverse this curse!" Pam repeated after her cousins.  
  
"We summon the power of the Blessed Ones, to bless this witch and reverse this curse! We summon the power of the Blessed Ones, to bless this witch and reverse this curse! We summon the power of the Blessed Ones, to bless this witch and reverse this curse! We summon the power of the Blessed Ones, to bless this witch and reverse this curse!" Pearl, Phiona, and Pam chanted in unison.  
  
Golden lights swirled around Phoebe and then shot into her body. Her eyes burst open and she looked around. "Where am I? What happened?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Aunt Paige now!" Phiona said.  
  
"We summon the power of the Blessed Ones, to bless this witch and reverse this curse! We summon the power of the Blessed Ones, to bless this witch and reverse this curse! We summon the power of the Blessed Ones, to bless this witch and reverse this curse! We summon the power of the Blessed Ones, to bless this witch and reverse this curse!" Pearl, Phiona, and Pam chanted in unison.  
  
Golden lights swirled around Paige and then shot into her body. Paige looked at Leo. "Leo....how'd I get here?" Paige asked.  
  
"Auntie Prue!" Pam said, as she looked at her Aunt Prue.  
  
"We summon the power of the Blessed Ones, to bless this witch and reverse this curse! We summon the power of the Blessed Ones, to bless this witch and reverse this curse! We summon the power of the Blessed Ones, to bless this witch and reverse this curse! We summon the power of the Blessed Ones, to bless this witch and reverse this curse!" Pearl, Phiona, and Pam chanted in unison.  
  
Golden lights swirled around Prue and then shot into her chest. "Whoa! Leo? Phoebe? How'd I get here?" She asked. She looked down at her nieces.  
  
"We'll explain in a minute, Auntie Prue." Phiona stated.  
  
"Uncle Cole isn't a witch, we need to change the spell for him." Pearl said.  
  
"Just replace 'witch' with 'demon'. It doesn't sound as good, but it should work." Phiona replied.  
  
"Got that, Pam?" Pearl asked.  
  
Pam nodded in response.  
  
"We summon the power of the Blessed Ones, to bless this demon and reverse this curse! We summon the power of the Blessed Ones, to bless this demon and reverse this curse! We summon the power of the Blessed Ones, to bless this demon and reverse this curse! We summon the power of the Blessed Ones, to bless this demon and reverse this curse!" Pearl, Phiona, and Pam chanted in unison.  
  
Golden lights swirled around Cole and then shot into his chest. He looked around. "Pam? Oh no...I have a feeling that something didn't go as planned, did it?" He asked.  
  
Phiona tried to stand tall. "Damn straight!" She said.  
  
"Phiona!" Leo shouted.  
  
"What? Auntie Paige says it!" Phiona defended, as she placed her hands on her hips.  
  
Leo shot a glare at Paige.  
  
"What? I'm a grown woman!" Paige defended.  
  
Leo shook his head. "Okay. The Cliff Notes version; Barbus is back and he hit you with your worst fears. They...." Leo stated, as he pointed to cousins to emphasize his point. "...used their powers as the Blessed Ones to reverse Barbus' magic." He finished. He glanced at the occupants of the room. "What do you remember?" He asked.  
  
"Glenn and I had a fight, about him being gone so much." Paige said. "Oh my God! I have to find him!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Paige! We need you!" Leo countered.  
  
"And I need Glenn!" Paige protested.  
  
"You don't know how dangerous Barbus is!" Leo said.  
  
"All the more reason to have a clear head for the battle, I'm guessing there will be a battle, which means I need to set the record straight with Glenn!" Paige said, in a tone that meant her decision was final. She closed her eyes, sensing for Glenn. Moments later she opened her eyes. "I'll be back in a few." She said, then she orbed out.  
  
"And we need to get back to the photo shoot!" Phoebe gasped, as she narrowed her eyes at Prue. "I'm sure this has been over five minutes...." She muttered.  
  
"Crap!" Prue hissed. She grabbed Phoebe's arm. "Leo, orb us back." She stated.  
  
"Prue! Phoebe!" Leo complained.  
  
"We know the seriousness of the matter, Leo! But we can't risk exposure!" Phoebe countered.  
  
"I know what you're thinking Leo, but just trust us!" Prue said.  
  
"How do you know what I'm th..." Leo began, but his voice trailed off. 'Oh yeah, the baby.' He thought. "Girls, I'll be right back." Leo said. He walked over to Prue and took her arm, orbing them out.  
  
Cole glanced at his daughter and nieces. "Well?" He asked.  
  
"Well what?" Phiona questioned.  
  
Cole shook his head, walked over to Pam, and scooped her into his arms. "We need a plan. Any ideas?" He asked.  
  
"We kick some demonic ass?" Pearl suggested, trying to sound like her Aunt Phoebe.  
  
"Hey now, if you're parents heard you...." Cole warned. He locked eyes with his niece. "We don't need a mini Phoebe." He said, then began to pace around the room.  
  
Leo orbed back in. "We need to find Piper, she's been infected too, by Barbus' magic." He said.  
  
"You should take Paige to get her. She might freeze you." Cole said.  
  
_Or blow me up._ Leo thought. "Good point." Leo responded.  
  
Without warning, Barbus flared into the center of the room.  
  
"Barbus." Cole hissed.  
  
"Balthezor. How nice to see you." Barbus said, in a snake-like tone.  
  
"Since when did you get the power to flare?" Cole asked.  
  
"Oh, why so curious?" Barbus asked. He grinned and then a fire ball appeared in his palm. "Oh look what we have here?" He said, with a cackle. He hurled the fire ball towards Cole and Pam.  
  
Cole held out his hand, creating an energy ball, and hurled it straight into the fire ball; causing both the energy ball and fire ball to explode each other, without harming anyone else.  
  
Pearl held out her hand, creating a ball of glowing white light. She thrust it at Barbus. "You're a dirty demon!" She yelled, as the ball of light smashed into Barbus' arm.  
  
A chunck of Barbus' flesh fell to the ground in a bloody heap and Barbus winced in pain. "Ahh! Damn witches!" He roared. He eyes Pearl and waved his hand, telekinetically sending Pearl crashing at the wall.  
  
Pearl crashed into the wall and slumped to the floor, as blood dripped from her head.  
  
"Pearl!" Leo yelled.  
  
Phiona waved her hands and a blast of orbs shot from her palms, hitting Barbus right in the back, and sent him crashing into the wall; then the orbs vanished.  
  
Leo dashed towards Pearl.  
  
Barbus stood up and created another fire ball, then threw it at Leo.  
  
Leo was hit in the back by the fire ball and exploded into a flurry of orbs, then the orbs reformed into Leo. He winced. He couldn't die from a fire ball, but it still hurt. He made his way to Pearl and kneeled down next to his niece, placed his hands over her wound, and then a golden light began to glow from his hands.  
  
Barbus stared at Phiona and then flared out, only to flare in, right in front of Phiona. "You think you're smart, don't ya?" He asked, as he turned his head to one side.  
  
Pam clenched her small fist and shimmered out of her father's arms.  
  
_Pam!_ Cole thought, as he held out his hand, making an energy ball.  
  
Pam shimmered in, inbetween Barbus and Phiona. "She is smawt, unwike you!" She said, as she stared into Barbus' eyes. Then she quickly kicked Barbus in the leg, grabbed Phiona's hand, and shimmered them out.  
  
Pearl opened her eyes and she grabbed onto her Uncle Leo's arm. "Phiona! Pam!" She yelled.  
  
"They're okay!" Leo said, as he helped Pearl to her feet.  
  
Barbus faced Leo and Pearl, then he held out his hand.  
  
Leo gripped Pearl's hand and orbed them out, just in time to miss a blast of fire from Barbus' hand.  
  
Paige orbed back in, with her hand gripped tightly around Glenn's hand.  
  
"Paige! You let me go this instant!" Glenn roared.  
  
Paige blinked, as she saw Barbus. "Shhh!" She snapped.  
  
Barbus spun around to face Paige and Glenn. "So, this is the first half breed?" He said, in a curious tone.  
  
"You bastard!" Paige hissed. "Barbus!" She yelled. Barbus orbed out and then orbed in, flying into the wall.  
  
Barbus smashed into the wall, then waved his hand, telekinetically sending Glenn crashing through the attic windows.  
  
"Glenn!" Paige screamed. Instantly Glenn orbed out, mid fall, then orbed back in; next to Paige.  
  
"I'll have my revenge." Barbus warned, then he flared out.  
  
Pam shimmered herself and Phiona back into the room.  
  
"Leo, heal Glenn! He got cut up from flying through the window!" Paige said, as she knelt down next to her husband and stoked his face.  
  
Leo walked over to Glenn and knelt down, placing his hands over Glenn, then a golden light emitted from his hands. Within minutes, he had healed his brother-in-law. "Girls, we need you to do your spell on Uncle Glenn." He said, as he eyes his daughter and nieces.  
  
Pearl, Phiona, and Pam formed a circle. "We summon the power of the Blessed Ones, to bless this mortal and reverse this curse! We summon the power of the Blessed Ones, to bless this mortal and reverse this curse! We summon the power of the Blessed Ones, to bless this mortal and reverse this curse!" Pearl, Phiona, and Pam chanted in unison.  
  
Golden lights swirled around Glenn and then shot into his chest. He looked around. "Paige? What happened? Why am I here? The last thing I remember is fighting with you." He said, in a perplexed tone.  
  
"It's okay, I'll explain later." Paige said, as she helped her husband to his feet.  
  
"Daddy, are you going to find mommy?" Phiona asked.  
  
Leo looked at Paige. "Yeah, Paige, come with me." He said.  
  
Paige nodded. "Do you know where she is?" She asked.  
  
Leo closed his eyes for a moment and then opened them again. "Now I do." He said.  
  
Paige walked over to Leo and took his hand.  
  
Leo orbed them out.  
  
Cole and Glenn exchanged looks.  
  
"Daddy.." Pam whispered, as she looked at her father.  
  
"Yes, sweetheart?" Cole asked.  
  
"I'm scared." Pam answered.

**_TO BE CONTINUED....  
_**  
A/N: BTW, I put pics of the girls (Pearl, Phiona, and Pam) in my profile (it might take a while to show up, like last time). So go check 'em out. And when Pandora is born, I'll put one of her in there too.


	23. Fear Not

A/N: Hey everyone, thanks for reviewing! LeoPiperAndyPrue: lol When I said, "Kinda makes ya wonder, 'eh?" I meant your story; it kinda makes you wonder "what really happens between the 'actresses'". BTW, out of curiosity, do I have anyone of my reviewers who is an "Everwood" fan? Because I like "Everwood" too (I'm not a "crazed fan" like with "Charmed", at least not yet), but I was thinking about doing a fanfic on "Everwood" (my first ever, that isn't "Charmed" related). But only if I have people out there who are interested in the show and would want me to write one. It would be like my version of how S3 of "Everwood" should go. So comment back please, if you're interested (and if you have comments about this fanfic). Anywhoville, enjoy!

_**Together Forever As One  
Chapter 23: Fear Not**_

"Are you sure?" Elise asked, in an annoyed tone.  
  
"Yes! All this excitement must have just been too much and I just felt sick for a few minutes." Phoebe lied. She was hoping that Elise would believe that she'd disappeared for over 5 minutes because she'd felt ill.  
  
"Okay then. Proceed!" Elise called, as she waved her hands towards the rest of the people.  
  
Phoebe winked at Prue, when nobody else was looking, and then walked past her older sister; as she did, she brushed past Prue's stomach. Then she felt a jolt of energy rush through her.  
  
**_----Premonition----_**  
  
_Dark red blood was gushing from the center of Prue's stomach. She stumbled back onto the floor of the attic. "No! No! My baby!" Prue sobbed, as she placed her hands over her blood covered stomach.  
  
Barbus flared in behind Prue. "You were never meant to have this baby. It was destined to die, just like her father." He whispered.  
  
Prue stared at the ceiling. "Why? Why was she destined to die before she could even live?!" Prue screamed, as tears flowed down her face.  
_  
**_----Premonition----_**  
  
"Phoebe?! Phoebe?!" Elise yelled, as she shook Phoebe's arm.  
  
Phoebe's eyes shot open. "Yes?" She asked.  
  
"I thought you said you were alright?" Elise replied.  
  
"I am..." Phoebe lied. She wasn't though, she had to protect her unborn niece. "But then again, maybe we could take a while off?" Phoebe asked. "I didn't really have breakfast and I'm a little tuckered out.." Phoebe added.  
  
Elise nodded. "A half an hour?" She asked.  
  
_God, I hope that is all it'll take._ Phoebe thought. "Yeah, sure! That'd be awesome! Thanks so much!" She exclaimed. She scanned the crowd.  
  
"We're taking off for a half an hour!" Elise yelled.  
  
Everyone scurried off in different directions.  
  
Prue looked around. _I need something to eat._ She thought. She eyed Phoebe. "Pheebs!" She yelled.  
  
"Prue!" Phoebe called back, as she rushed to her sister's side. "We need to get back to the Manor. I just had a premonition." She whispered.  
  
Prue and Phoebe hurried out of the building, to Phoebe's car. They climbed inside and began to drive off.  
  
"What did you see?" Prue asked.  
  
"You. You were in the attic, alone, and...." Phoebe's voice cracked.  
  
"And what?" Prue probed.  
  
"She died." Phoebe finished.  
  
"Who di...Oh my God! My baby?!" Prue gasped.  
  
Phoebe nodded. "Barbus came in behind you and was telling you that it was suppose to happen. Her father was dead and your daughter was destined to die too." Phoebe added.  
  
Prue placed her hands on her stomach. "That son of a bitch isn't going to take my daughter!" Prue cursed.  
  
----  
  
"Please Piper!" Paige called. She yanked Leo's arm, pulling him out of Piper's freeze. "You have to, for Phiona!" She replied.  
  
"They'll die! You will all die if I come back!" Piper cried out.  
  
"Piper! Listen to me! This is Barbus! He's causing this illusion! You know that deep down inside, you have the power to overcome it! Come on!" Paige said.  
  
Leo eyed Paige.  
  
"Just listen to me." Paige said. She was stalling so that Leo could orb behind Piper.  
  
Piper seemed to stop for a moment, just listening to Paige's words.  
  
Leo orbed out and then orbed in behind Piper, grabbing her arm, then orbing them out.  
  
"Phew..." Paige mumbled. She orbed out.  
  
----  
  
Paige orbed into the attic, just in time to watch the golden lights dissolve into Piper's chest.  
  
"Leo?" Piper asked, as she scanned the room.  
  
"Piper! God, I'm so happy that you're okay!" Leo said.  
  
"What happened? I just remember getting into a fight with you and then I'm here." Piper said.  
  
"Barbus. He made one of your fears 'come to life'. But the girls fixed it. It's okay now." Leo explained.  
  
"Fear not!" Pam yelled.  
  
----  
  
There was a loud slam of the doors. "Everyone, we're back!" Prue and Phoebe's voices rang though the Manor.  
  
----  
  
"In the attic!" Paige yelled.  
  
----  
  
Prue and Phoebe raced through the house, up the stairs, and into the attic.  
  
"We have like...less than thirty minutes!" Phoebe announced.  
  
"Another words, let's vanquish this bastard for good!" Prue said, as she placed her hands over her stomach.  
  
"And don't let Prue out of your sight." Phoebe said. "I had a premonition of Barbus killing my niece." She added.  
  
"Phoebe and Paige, I nominate you two and the girls to make a vanquishing potion for Barbus." Piper said, as she pointed to her 2 younger sisters and then to her daughter and nieces.  
  
"And make it powerful! I want him to hurt!" Prue said, as she narrowed her eyes.  
  
"We're on it!" Phoebe said.  
  
"Girls, you shimmer, we'll orb." Paige said, as she grabbed Phoebe's arm.  
  
"Meet in the kitchen?" Pam asked.  
  
"Rightio." Paige said, with a wink. Then she orbed herself and Phoebe out.  
  
Pearl, Phiona, and Pam joined hands; making a circle.  
  
Pam shimmered them out.  
  
Piper spun around to face Cole. "Cole, can you shimmer to the Underworld and see if there is anything going around?" She asked.  
  
"Sure." Cole said, then he shimmered out.  
  
"Leo, go check with The Elders." Piper said. _He probably will not get very much information out of them though._ She thought.  
  
"You're probably right." Prue said, as she read Piper's thoughts.  
  
"What'd I just miss?" Leo asked.  
  
"Oh, just a few complaints here and there." Prue said. She waved her hand. "But go anyway and be back soon." She added.  
  
"I guess that just leaves the three of us?" Glenn asked.  
  
"Glenn..." Piper began.  
  
"No!" Glenn said, cutting her off. "I'm not leaving, so don't even think it!" He announced. "I may not be some super power witch, but this is my family, so I'm not leaving." He said.  
  
Piper sighed. _It must be so hard on him._ She thought. "Fine....Can you hand be the crystals that are behind you?" She asked.  
  
Glenn nodded and spun around, grabbing a large box, then walked over to Piper. "Where would you like them put?" He asked.  
  
"There, in a cirlce." Piper said, as she pointed to a bare spot on the floor.  
  
Glenn proceeded to take out the crystals and form them into a circle on the floor.  
  
----  
  
"Now step back." Paige said.  
  
"Why, Auntie Paige?" Pam asked.  
  
"Because there might be an explosion, if there is, you'll fall on your ass." Phoebe said.  
  
"How come we can't say 'ass'?" Phiona questioned.  
  
Phoebe and Paige exchanged looks.  
  
"Because, you're under twenty-one." Paige replied.  
  
Phiona made a pouty face.  
  
Phoebe pulled the girls back and then stepped in front of them.  
  
Paige tossed a handful of powder into the pot and then ducked for cover.  
  
There was a loud explosion, followed by a large mushroom of smoke.  
  
There was a few seconds of coughing that filled the room and then the smoke cleared.  
  
"Everyone fine?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Yup." Pam replied.  
  
Paige stood up and peeked into the pot. "Oh! Nice and cherry red, just like we wanted!" She announced.  
  
Phoebe carefully placed a handful of empty glass bottles on the table and held the tops in her hands. "Almost ready." She said.  
  
"Potion!" Paige called. Blue and white orbs filled the pot and then vanished, leaving an empty pot. Then orbs filled the small bottles, when the orbs vanished, red liquid filled the bottles. "Tops." Paige called. The tops of the bottles orbed out of Phoebe's hands and orbed onto the bottles, sealing them. "Great work!" She said.  
  
"Great work!" Phoebe announced. She then high fived Paige.  
  
"And you girls were great! You and going to be great potion makers when you get older!" Paige said.  
  
"Hey, maybe we can invent potions that don't taste bad?!" Pearl asked, aloud.  
  
"Like cotton candy?!" Phiona said.  
  
"Or bubble gum?!" Pam added.  
  
Phoebe and Paige looked at each other and burst into giggles, as they remembered their trip to the future.  
  
"Whatcha laughin' about?" Pearl asked.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing, really." Phoebe said, through giggles.  
  
Paige covered her mouth until she stopped laughing. "Now, everyone take a bottle!" Paige said.  
  
----  
  
"Anything else I can do?" Glenn asked.  
  
"Sleep my pretties." A voice whispered throughout the room.  
  
"What?" Glenn asked.  
  
Barbus flared in. "Sleep." He whispered, with a wave of his hand.  
  
Glenn and Piper's eyes instantly closed and they fell to the floor in a deep sleep.  
  
Prue faced Barbus. "You." She said, as she raised her hand. She quickly sent a powerful telekinetic blast at Barbus.  
  
Barbus held up his hand and then seemed to glow for a second, then he absorbed the telekinetic blast, and waved his own hand.  
  
Suddenly Prue felt herself flying backwards. _He sent my blast back at me!_ She thought, as she turned phasable and phased through a pile of boxes, then turned solid and skid to a stop by the wall. She stood up and watched Barbus disappear before her eyes.  
  
"She's dead." Barbus' voice whispered through the attic.  
  
Dark red blood was gushing from the center of Prue's stomach. She stumbled back onto the floor of the attic. "No! No! My baby!" Prue sobbed, as she placed her hands over her blood covered stomach.  
  
----  
  
"Prue!" Phoebe and Paige gasped, as they heard the crash.  
  
"Girls, the attic!" Phoebe said, as she grabbed Paige's arm.  
  
Pam grabbed her cousins' arms and shimmered them out.  
  
Paige grabbed the remaining potion bottles and orbed herself and Phoebe out.  
  
Paige orbed herself and Phoebe in.  
  
----  
  
Barbus flared in behind Prue. "You were never meant to have this baby. It was destined to die, just like her father." He whispered.  
  
Prue stared at the ceiling. "Why? Why was she destined to die before she could even live?!" Prue screamed, as tears flowed down her face.  
  
"This is from my premonition!" Phoebe exclaimed. But then she realized that there was no blood coming from Prue's stomach.  
  
Prue stared at the blood that was gushing from her stomach. "Why?!" She screamed.  
  
"It's an illusion! When I had the premonition, I must of saw everything the way it looks to Prue!" Phoebe said, in realization.  
  
"Prue! Come on, you have to get over this! Your daughter isn't really dead, it's an illusion! Your worst fear, it isn't real!" Paige said, as she took a step closer to Prue.  
  
Prue looked up at the figure that was coming at her. _Where are my sisters?_ She thought. She stared at the figure and waved her hand, trying to throw the demon into the wall, but it wasn't working.  
  
"Prue! What are you doing? It's me! Paige, you're sister!" Paige said.  
  
Prue looked around the room. "Demon!" She yelled. She waved her arm, sending a pile of books flying at Paige.  
  
Phoebe quickly channeled Prue's emotions and along with them, her powers, then waved her hand and telekinetically sent the books flying in the opposite direction.  
  
"Prue! Prue, listen to me! Your daughter is okay! She's alive and so are you, don't listen to Barbus!" Paige yelled. Paige's eyes glimmered for a moment. _Prue! I know you cannot see me, but I am right here! It is me, Paige! Come on, do not give in to Barbus! He is causing this illusion, your daughter is not dead!_ Paige thought. She figured that even though Prue couldn't see her, she could still pick up on her thoughts.  
  
Prue's eyes lit up. "Paige?" She asked.  
  
Paige smiled. _Yes, yes, I am here! Just a few feet in front of you. Barbus is behind you._ Paige thought.  
  
Prue nodded.  
  
Barbus looked at Paige. "No!" He roared. He waved his arm and sent Paige flying at the wall.  
  
Paige hit the loud with a loud crack and winced. _Prue, do not give up! I am still here._ She thought. "Phoebe! The baby!" She yelled.  
  
_The baby?_ Phoebe thought. "Wait! I get it!" She announced. _Prue, I am here too, it is Phoebe!_ Prue thought.  
  
"Phoebe?" Prue asked, aloud.  
  
_Yes, yes! Phoebe! Look, you have to get over the illusion. Face it like you faced your fear of water._ Phoebe thought.  
  
_Water...Yes! She is alive! I believe that she is alive!_ Prue thought. She closed her eyes. "My baby is alive!" She yelled. She opened her eyes and looked at her stomach and saw that there was no wound and no blood. She stood up and saw Paige lying on the floor. Then she turned and stood face to face with Barbus. "You asshole! Praying on a mother's worst fears! That is too low!" Prue hissed. She closed her eyes and her body went limp.  
  
Astral Prue appeared behind Barbus and she waved her hand, telekinetically sending him crashing into the wall. "Wasn't expecting that, now were you?" She asked, with a smug look. Then she disappeared in a red flare.  
  
Prue opened her eyes and held out her hand. "Let's vanquish this demon, once and for all!" Prue said.  
  
Paige rubbed her head and jumped to her feet. "Barbus!" She yelled. Barbus orbed out and then orbed in, in the center of the circle of crystals.  
  
Instantly the force field rose up around him. "No!" He yelled.  
  
"From sleep you will wake, this curse shall break! From sleep you will wake, this curse shall break!" Paige chanted.  
  
Piper's eyes opened and she blinked, then realized that she was lying on the floor. "Prue!" She yelled.  
  
Glenn awoke as well and jumped to his feet. "Where'd everyone come from?" He asked.  
  
"No time! Potions!" Paige said. Three potion bottles orbed out of her pockets.  
  
Prue and Piper held out there hands.  
  
A single potion bottle orbed into Piper's right hand.  
  
Then 1 potion bottle orbed into each of Prue's hands.  
  
"Ready?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Yes!" Prue said.  
  
Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige walked over to Barbus.  
  
Piper, Phoebe, and Paige joined hands; then Piper grabbed Prue's arm since she couldn't take Prue's hand.  
  
Pearl, Phiona, and Pam walked over to the Charmed Ones.  
  
Pearl took Paige's arm.  
  
Phiona took Pearl's arm.  
  
Then Pam finish the circle by taking Phiona's arm and resting her other arm on Prue's stomach.  
  
"On three! One...two..three!" Piper yelled.  
  
"Crystal!" Paige called. A crystal from the circle orbed out.  
  
In unison, the Charmed Ones threw their bottles; along with Pearl, Phiona, and Pam.  
  
Each bottle his Barbus at the same time and burst open. Then there was a mighty explosion and a blast of glowing red fire that came flying at everyone.  
  
Everyone quickly locked hands and then a white light surrounded them, protecting them and the rest of the attic from the blastful vanquish. After a few moments, the smoke cleared, then the white light vanished.  
  
"Is he finally dead?" Phoebe asked.  
  
Prue and Paige nodded. "I think so." They replied, in unison.  
  
"Wow, it took a hell of a lot of power to vanquish that demon! I mean, the Charmed Ones and the Blessed Ones!" Phoebe announced.  
  
"Ya think he was more powerful than The Source?" Piper asked.  
  
"Well, yeah. But only after he stole powers from other demons." Prue said.  
  
"Well I'm glad we finally got him." Paige said.  
  
"You can say that again." Phoebe said.  
  
At that moment, Leo orbed in.  
  
Cole shimmered in, moments later.  
  
"The heavens just shook!" Leo said.  
  
"So did the Underworld!" Cole announced.  
  
"Because we just vanquished Barbus, it took all of us!" The Charmed Ones replied.  
  
"He's really gone?" Leo and Cole asked.  
  
"D'ya really think he could stand an attack from the combined powers of the Charmed Ones and the Blessed Ones?" Piper asked.  
  
Leo and Cole just shook their heads.  
  
"That's what I thought." Prue said. She grinned. "Come on, I think this is getting a lil' too dreary. Let's go get some ice cream!" She said.  
  
"Yay!" Pearl, Phiona, and Pam cheered.  
  
Prue, the Wyatts, the Turners, and the Bellands walked out of the attic.  
  
The Book of Shadows, which was opened to the page about Barbus, slammed shut. Then the Triquetra glowed for a moment.  
  
**_TO BE CONTINUED...._**


	24. Power Trip

A/N: Prue is now 9 months pregnant and due any day now. And, oh my gosh! Lookie! lol There are already 160 reviews for this story by chapter 23 (there were 159 reviews for "Family Affair" when I finished it)! I can't believe how successful this story is! Thank you everyone for reviewing, it means so much

_**Together Forever As One  
Chapter 24: Power Trip**_

----July 28, 2006----  
  
"Ah, ah!" Prue said, as she telepathically recieved thoughts from a demon that had shimmered in behind her. She quickly turned phasable and phased through a fire ball. Then she turned back to her normal state and waved her hand, telekinetically reversing the fire ball, then she stepped out of the way and smashed the fire ball right into the demon behind her. She watched in content, as the demon exploded into nothingness.  
  
"Plasma beam!" Paige yelled. The plasma beam that was heading for her, orbed out, then orbed in, hitting the demon that threw it; vanquishing him instantly.  
  
"Come on now. This is too easy." Piper mocked, as she waved her hands and exploded another demon.  
  
"I second that!" Phoebe called, as she used her empathy to channel the feelings of the demon that was in front of her, then she created an energy and hurled it into his chest; vanquishing the last of the demons in the living room.  
  
The four sisters gathered in the center of the room.  
  
"Now that we've taken care of that little mess, what do you say to...." Prue began, but stopped as Leo orbed in. "What kind of demon?" She asked, as she looked at her brother-in-law.  
  
Leo blinked. He still wasn't used to the telepath thing. "We don't know yet." He replied.  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa! You can't just go into the middle of a conversation without us!" Piper grumbled, with a irritated wave of her hands.  
  
"Sorry." Prue and Leo apologized, in unison.  
  
Paige waved her hand in a circular motion. "Now, back up, and start from the beginning." She said.  
  
"I got called away this morning. There's a new threat and it's huge! A demoness. She's over eight-hundred-years-old, but doesn't look a day over thirty. She is extremely powerful and allies with The Source. We don't know what kind of demon she is, but her name is Talia." Leo explained.  
  
Phoebe nodded. "So, why's she back, all of the sudden." She asked.  
  
Leo pointed to Prue. "Prue's child. With the birth of Prue's child, The Blessed Ones are complete. Evil can't let that happen. You'll have to keep a very close watch over Prue." He explained.  
  
"And the girls!" Paige said. "If they can't get to Prue, they'll try to get to the girls." Paige stated. She placed her hands on her hips.  
  
"Is that why there've been so many demonic attacks lately?" Phoebe asked, referring to the extreme amount of attacks that they'd recieved in the last few weeks.  
  
"That's what The Elders are suspecting." Leo said.  
  
"So uh, would this Talia, be in the book?" Piper asked.  
  
Leo shrugged. "Maybe, if one of your ancestors had been familiar with her." Leo said.  
  
"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go." Paige said, as she orbed out.  
  
"I'll go warn Cole, since he has the girls right now." Leo said.  
  
Piper walked over to Leo and kissed him. "Okay sweetie, I love you." She said.  
  
Leo smiled. "I love you too." He said, then he orbed out.  
  
Prue, Piper, and Phoebe headed for the stairs.  
  
----  
  
A woman's green eyes flashed open. She looked about 30-years-old. Her strawberry-blonde hair went down to her waist and she had creamy white skin with a hint of peach. She twirled a strand of hair between her fingers. "Oh, I won't be in there." She smirked, aloud. She waved her hand and out of nowhere, a large mirror appeared in front of her. She examined herself for a while and then shapeshifted into Phoebe Halliwell. She sighed. "I guess this will do. But it's definitely not the best." She scoffed. With those words, she flared out.  
  
**_TO BE CONTINUED.... _**


	25. Timing Is Everything

A/N: Amanda: Wow! I feel extremely complimented! Thank you SO much for reviewing. :-D And it was really long too (I'm a reviewaholic, so that's a good thing). lol And to answer your question about Pearl, you're right, she is in school. She's 5-years-old so she's in Kindergarten, which is why she isn't around much and school (for me) isn't that fun to write about. But Phiona is 4 and Pam is 2, so they're around a lot more. But don't worry, in the sequel to this story, I've made a "Magic School". (And no, it isn't the Harry Potter thing, like they have on "Charmed" right now and there are no teacher uniforms and no, I did not even get the idea from "Charmed". I came up with it a long time before they decided to put a "Magic School" on "Charmed", so it is very different. I won't go into detail and spoil it.) And about your e-mail update question, I might be able to work out something where I e-mail you when I update. (It would be something that I have to get into the habit of though.)

**_Together Forever As One   
Chapter 25: Timing Is Everything_**

Talia/Phoebe flared into the living room of the Halliwell Manor and looked around. She smiled and then waved her hand, telekinetically sending the couch flying into the wall, making a loud crash. Then she flared out.  
  
"What was that?" Piper asked, as she let the pages of the Book of Shadows slip through her fingers.  
  
"A loud crash in the living room." Paige said, as she eyed the door.  
  
"We should go check it out." Phoebe said.  
  
"Agreed. Pheebs and I'll go." Paige said. "Meet ya there?" She asked.  
  
Phoebe nodded and headed out the door.  
  
Paige orbed out.  
  
Phoebe dashed down the hall and started down the stairs.  
  
Talia/Phoebe flared in behind her. _No, no, my little Charmed One._ She thought. She waved her hand and a purple dust flew from her fingers, surrounded Phoebe, and then Phoebe instantly fell into a deep sleep. She waved her hands and telekinetically pulled Phoebe from the stairs. "Back to my lair, you shall go, I'll take your place, no one will know." She recited. Then she smiled as Phoebe disappeared, in a puff of smoke. "And I know about the telepathic child, too bad for them, I can block my thoughts. I'm simply too powerful." She smirked. Then she dashed down the stairs and into the living room. "Paige! Is everything okay?" She asked, pretending to be concerned.  
  
Paige spun around at the sound of Phoebe's voice. "Yeah. But the couch is moved..I don't get it." Paige said.  
  
Talia/Phoebe shrugged. "Maybe they wanted to give some kind of warning or something?" She suggested.  
  
Paige closed her eyes, sensing the room for evil, but found none. "Well, I can't sense any evil in here...So I guess it's okay." She said.  
  
_Well of course you cannot sense any evil, I can protect myself from your powers._ Talia/Phoebe thought, with a smile.  
  
"What are you smiling about?" Paige asked, not missing a beat.  
  
"Uhh...Just about the...baby! I can't wait till my lil' niece gets here!" Talia/Phoebe lied.  
  
"Well, we'd better get back to them. Come on, I'm orbing." Paige said, as she held out her hand.  
  
Talia/Phoebe hesitated. _Ugh..Such goodness..._ She thought, with disgust. She took Paige's hand and gave Paige a fake smile.  
  
Paige noticed Phoebe's hesitation, but decided to ignore it. Then she orbed them out.  
  
----  
  
"Well, do you think we should take them back now?" Cole asked Leo, as he glanced over at his daughter and 2 nieces on the playground at the park.  
  
Leo followed Cole's gaze. "No, not yet. They need to have lives as kids, even if they are magical." Leo said. Then his eyes became huge, as he saw orbs fly from his daughter's hand and hit the swings, pushing Pearl and Pam high into the air. He quickly looked around to make sure nobody else had seen.  
  
"You were saying?" Cole asked.  
  
"Let's go.." Leo said, as he made a mad dash for the younger members of his family.  
  
"And just think, soon there will be four of them." Cole added.  
  
"Don't remind me." Leo moaned, as he slid to a stop, then casually walked up behind his daughter. "Phiona Melinda Wyatt...." He said, in a serious tone.  
  
Phiona froze in her spot. _Uh oh....The full name!_ She thought, as she slowly turned around and gaze her father her sweetest smile. "Yes, daddy?" She asked, sweetly.  
  
Leo winced at her cuteness. _Stand strong._ Leo thought, as he eyed his daughter. "Phiona, I saw what you did!" He stated.  
  
Phiona smiled. "What daddy?" She asked, sweetly. _He must have saw me use my powers to push Pearl and Pam._ She thought.  
  
Leo motioned his hands towards the swings. "Your cousins. You were 'pushing' them on the swings." Leo said.  
  
"But daddy, we always push each other on the swings." Phiona protested, as if she didn't know what Leo meant.  
  
"With orbs?" Leo asked.  
  
Phiona blushed. "I..uh..." She stuttered.  
  
"I thought so." Leo replied. He shook his finger. "Your mother is going to be very ups...." He trailed off, as a scream shot through the park.  
  
"Over there!" Pearl said, as she jumped off the swing and landed perfectly on her feet. She dashed towards a bunch of bushes.  
  
Phiona used this excuse to run off after her cousin.  
  
Pam realized what was going on and was about to shimmer, when she noticed her father's watchful eye. She smiled sweetly, then hopped off the swing and ran after her cousins.  
  
Cole bolted after them. "Leo, come on!" He called.  
  
"They're calling me!" Leo exclaimed.  
  
"Go then, I can take care of them!" Cole yelled.  
  
Leo looked around, made sure everything was clear, then he orbed out.  
  
Pearl, Phiona, and Pam skidded to a stop as they rounded the bushes.  
  
"Darklighters." Pearl whispered, so only her cousins could hear her. She pointed to the 4 men who were dressed in black, with crossbows, aiming at a young woman.  
  
Cole stopped behind the 3 girls.  
  
Pearl saw one of the crossbow's pull back. She held out her hand and created a ball of glowing white light. She hurled the light ball at the crossbow, hitting it, and exploding it.  
  
The 4 darklighters turned their attention to new arrivals.  
  
"What do we have here?" The largest darklighter asked, as he moved closer to Pearl.  
  
"Bite me." Pearl scoffed. She held out her hand and created another ball of white light.  
  
The darklighter who'd had his crossbow blown up, held out his hands. There was a puff of smoke, then another crossbow appeared. "A Charmed child! Look at her whitelighter powers!" He exclaimed.  
  
Cole stepped forward, then created an energy ball. "I wouldn't, if I were you." He said, as he aimed the energy ball for the darklighter.  
  
The woman, the innocent, backed away from the group; shaking as she did so, but then she stepped on a twig that broke under her wait, causing a loud crack.  
  
A darklighter spun around and let his arrow fly from the crossbow, hitting the woman square in the chest. He watched in content as the woman fell to the ground, bleeding to death.  
  
"No!" Pearl screamed, then hurled her white light ball into the darklighter, who'd just shot the innocent. As the white ball of light hit the darklighter, the darklighter exploded into nothingness.  
  
Cole hurled his energy ball into the first darklighter, the one that Pearl had blow up his crossbow, and instantly vanquished him.  
  
Pearl began to run to the woman.  
  
The 4th darklighter raised his crossbow and shot at Pearl.  
  
Phiona raised her hands and orbs shot from her palms, surrounding the crossbow, then reversing it and sending it into the chest of it's sender; causing him to explode.  
  
The largest darklighter, most likely the leader of the four, took his chance to shoot Phiona in the chest with his crossbow. Then smoked out, before anyone else could attack him.  
  
Phiona fell to the floor, as blood poured from her wound, and the poison seeped deeper into her body. "D..daddy..." She breathed, weakly.  
  
Leo orbed in, next to Pearl and the innocent. "She's a future whitelighter!" He announced, as he kneeled down next to her. Then he noticed Phiona. "Oh God, Phiona!" He exclaimed.  
  
"I've got her!" Cole said, as he rushed to his niece's side. "Pam, go take the arrow out of that woman for your Uncle Leo." He said.  
  
Pam nodded and shimmered out and then shimmered in, next to Leo. She placed her hands around the arrow and pulled it from the woman, who was almost dead.  
  
"It's not your time yet." Leo said, as he placed his hands over the woman's wound. A golden glow emanted from his palms and slowly began to heal the woman.  
  
Cole brushed Phiona's light brown hair out of her face. "Sweetie, this is gonna hurt. But you're a big girl, you think you can handle it?" Cole asked, in a soft tone.  
  
"Y..yes...Un..cle Cole." Phiona breathed.  
  
Cole nodded and wrapped his hand around the arrow, then with a sift movement, yanked it from Phiona's body.  
  
Phiona let out a cry of pain, as more blood poured from her body, and sweat dripped from her head.  
  
Leo orbed in next to Phiona and placed his hands over his daughter's wound. "It's going to be okay, Phiona. Daddy is gonna heal you." He whispered, as golden light glowed from his hands and slowly began to heal Phiona.  
  
The woman stood up and stared at the 4 strangers. "Who...no, what are you people?!" She asked, in a terrified tone.  
  
The golden light disappeared from Leo's hands, as he finished healing his daughter. "No time for that right now." Leo said. He pulled a small pouch from his pocket, opened it, then pulled out a small amount of dust. He threw it into the woman's face.  
  
The woman coughed and then blinked.  
  
Leo closed the pouch and put it back in his pocket. "Are you okay?" He asked  
  
"Where am I? Who are are?" The woman asked, after a second.  
  
"Don't you remember? You tripped and hit your head on the ground. We came over and you were rambling about different things." Leo lied.  
  
The woman rubbed her head. "The last thing I remember is walking over here." She said.  
  
"Well, I'm glad you're okay now. You are okay to get home, right?" Leo asked.  
  
The woman slowly nodded. She was still confused. "Yeah. Thanks, I'm sure I can get it from here." She said, as she walked away.  
  
"We should get back to the Manor." Cole suggested.  
  
"Right. Girls." Leo said, as he held out his hands.  
  
Pearl and Phiona grabbed onto Leo's hands.  
  
Pam run into her father's arms.  
  
Leo orbed himself, Pearl, and Phiona out.  
  
Cole shimmered himself and Pam out.  
  
----  
  
Leo orbed himself, Pearl, and Phiona into the attic of the Manor. He saw Talia/Phoebe grab Prue's hand.  
  
Cole shimmed himself and Pam in, a split second later.  
  
"I think my water just broke!" Prue exclaimed.  
  
"We've got things to do, come on!" Talia/Phoebe hissed, then she flared herself and Prue out!

**_TO BE CONTINUED...._**


	26. Baby Hour

A/N: Here it is! The birth of Prue and Andy's child; the chapter you've all been waiting for! (Maybe you should grab a few tissues for the ending.) I hope you enjoy this! lil-whitelighter111488: Hmm, you'll just have to read and find out. ;) LeoPiperAndyPrue: Yes, you are SO VERY creative! lol And honestly, I just try thinking of stuff that I think would be cool and I write it down and that is where my story plots come from. Sometimes my story plots are partially inspired by the episodes of "Charmed" (after all, this is a "Charmed" fanfic), but usually, it's just "I think that would be cool so I'm gonna write it down and see how it turns out!" Amanda: lol I'm really glad that you've decided to review now, it makes me feel very special! I'm going to dedicate this chapter to someone and picking this person (there were a few people that I had a very hard time choosing between) was not easy! So please, if you aren't this person, don't feel like I've ignored you or anything. (I'm planning on making a few more dedications later on, so don't worry!) Well....I dedicate this chapter to Gryffindor620 for being such a constant reviewer! Thank you so much for your reviewing support with this story and I hope you really like this chapter! (Everyone else, remember that I adore you all as well and thank you very much!) Sorry I couldn't update sooner, I was trying to last night, but the site wouldn't allow me to add the chapter in.

**_Together Forever As One   
Chapter 26: Baby Hour_**

"Prue!" Piper screamed out.  
  
Paige stared in silence, at the spot where Prue had just been.  
  
"Where's Phoebe?!" Cole roared.  
  
"Well that 'was' Phoebe, until just a few minutes ago!" Piper screamed.  
  
"And now evil has Prue and the future of the Blessed Ones!" Leo exclaimed.  
  
"Go see if The Elders know anything." Piper said.  
  
"We'll all go." Paige said, firmly.  
  
"You're all not allowed!" Leo said.  
  
Paige waved her hand, ignoring Leo's comments. "Pearl, Phiona, take my hands." Paige said.  
  
Without a second thought, Pearl and Phiona walked to their Aunt Paige, and locked hands with her.  
  
"Come on Leo, we're all sensible whitelighters or have some whitelighter in us, we're going." Paige said, then she orbed out with her daughter and niece.  
  
Leo said nothing and orbed out after them.  
  
Cole glanced at Piper and then placed Pam on the ground. "What do we do?" He asked.  
  
Piper looked at the Book of Shadows and sighed. She walked over to a small table and grabbed a pen and scribbled something down on a piece of paper. Then she turned to Cole. "Take me to the Underworld. I'm going to get some answers, my way." Piper said, firmly.  
  
Cole knew not to argue with Piper when she got like this. He nodded and took her hand and the hand of his daughter, then shimmered them out.  
  
----  
  
Prue was gasping for breath now, as sweat dribbled down her face.  
  
"Come on Prudence, you'll get through this." Talia said. She had now returned to her normal features.  
  
"You aren't going to kill my child!" Prue cried out, then screamed, as another contraction hit.  
  
"No, no! Of course not. That's what everyone else wants to do. I know better though. If I take and raise your child on the side of evil, I'll have a huge advantage." Talia replied, as she placed a cool washcloth on Prue's head.  
  
Prue squinted her eyes, sending telekinetic blasts at Talia.  
  
Talia stumbled back at few steps. "Oh, powerful." She commented. "But not good enough. Look, you can't hurt me. Now just give it up and save your strength for the delivery, as I remember from my vision, it shouldn't be too much longer from now." She warned.  
  
Prue screamed out in pain, again.  
  
"'Atta girl. Now I'll be right back, don't worry....too much." Talia said, then she flared out.  
  
----  
  
Minutes later, Talia flared into a room that was lit only by torches. She walked over to a large cage and saw Phoebe, who was just waking up. "Right on time." She said, with a yawn. "I should get a little nap in later today, too." She said, with a smile.  
  
Phoebe hopped to her feet. "What the hell is this?!" She yelled. She tried to use her empathy, but nothing happened. "Who are you?" She demanded.  
  
"The future leader of all evil." Talia replied. "But that's not important right now. What's important is me finding and trapping the rest of your agrivating little family. You wouldn't happen to know where they are, would you?" She asked.  
  
"Do you really think I'd tell you?" Phoebe remarked.  
  
"If it meant saving your unborn niece. But alas, I don't think you know. So, I have to get back to Prudence. She's due in a little while, you know. Well, tootles." Talia said, then she flared out.  
  
Phoebe tried shaking the cage, but nothing happened. "Damnit!" She cried out. She tried levitating into the air, only to fall on her butt. "No, this cage is keeping me from using my powers!" She exclaimed.  
  
----  
  
"Tell me where she is!" Piper demanded, as she raised her hand to blow up another limb from a demon that she'd frozen; well, everything but his head.  
  
The demon hesitated. "Never!" He yelled.  
  
Piper waved her hands, blowing up the demon's left leg. "No right arm and no left leg, my you're in a pickle." Piper said, as she walked around the demon. "Now, where is Talia?!" Piper asked, again.  
  
Cole and Pam were waiting a few feet away.  
  
Pam was amazed at her Aunt Piper's fierce temper. She'd never seen this side of Piper before.  
  
"No more! It's magically hidden! A spell will find it, if it's powerful enough!" The demon cried out.  
  
Piper raised her hands to blow up the demon, when the demon errupted into flames.  
  
Talia flared in. "Now why'd you have to ruin a good plan?" She asked. Without letting the demon answer, she waved her hand, and he turned into a pile of dust. Then she turned to Piper. "Piper Halliwell. I believe we've already met. At least, I've met you. But of course I didn't look the same when you saw me last. Allow me to introduce myself; I'm Talia....the last demon you'll ever live to fight." She said, in a matter-of-factly tone.  
  
Pam shimmered in behind Talia and kicked in her in ankle, trying to imitate one of her mother's martial arts moves. "Cowwection, I will be da last demon you eva fight!" She exclaimed.  
  
Talia winced at the unexpected attack, then spun around. "Why you little...." She held up her hand, creating a fire ball, then hurled it at Pam.  
  
Pam shimmered out, missing the fire ball, and then shimmered back in. She heard a crack and then saw a few rocks fall to her feet. "I wants to know where my mommy and Auntie Prue is." She demanded.  
  
Piper raised her hands, trying to explode Talia, but only sending her falling back a few steps.  
  
"You can't defeat me." Talia hissed.  
  
"Try me." Piper replied, as she held up her hands, freezing Talia in place. But Piper could tell that it wouldn't last long, because Talia was already breaking out of the freeze. "Cole! Shimmer back up to the Manor! Tell Paige, Leo, Pearl, and Phiona that I'm here and them bring them here!" Piper demanded.  
  
Cole held out his hand. "Come on, Pam." He said.  
  
"No, I want to stay with Auntie Piper." Pam replied.  
  
"Pamela!" Cole insisted.  
  
Pam shimmered out and then shimmered in, next to Piper. "Me wants to stay with Auntie Piper!" She replied; showing her mother's resistance.  
  
Cole shook his head. "I'll be right back!" He promised, then he shimmered out.  
  
Piper reached down and hugged her niece. "Now I want you to shimmer out, immediately, if there is any danger. Understand?" She asked.  
  
"With you." Pam replied.  
  
"With or without me." Piper corrected. Then she posititioned herself in front of Pam and held out her hands, in a defensive position.  
  
Talia unfroze. "How dare you!" She roared. She held out her hands and sent streams of fire flying at Piper.  
  
Piper held up her hands, freezing the fire in mid air.  
  
"You think you're pretty clever, don't you? Well then, why can't you find your sisters?" Talia asked, as she waved her hand and telekinetically sent Piper flying into the wall, then smiled as she heard a sickening crack of bone.  
  
"Auntie Piper!" Pam shouted. She shimmered out and then shimmered in, next to Piper. "Auntie Piper, wake up!" She pleaded.  
  
Talia rolled her eyes and waved her hand again, this time sending Pam flying in the opposite direction.  
  
Pam felt herself flying backwards, then shimmered out, barely missing the cave wall.  
  
Cole shimmered himself, Leo, Paige, Pearl, and Phiona into the cave; behind Talia.  
  
Paige's mouth dropped open when she saw Piper. _Piper! _She mentally screamed to herself. "That's it, bitch!" Paige cried out. "Boulder!" She screamed. A large boulder that was laying in the cave orbed out and then orbed in, smashing into Talia's head. Knocking her out cold, temporarily.  
  
Leo and Paige ran to Piper's side.  
  
Pam shimmered in, next to Piper.  
  
"Pam! Are you hurt?" Paige asked, as she knelt down next to Piper.  
  
Cole took his nieces' hands and walked them over to the group.  
  
Leo knelt down and placed his hands over Piper, then golden light began to glow from his hands, healing Piper. "Piper, honey, you're going to be okay." He whispered. Then the light disappeared and he knew that his wife was healed.  
  
Suddenly a horrible scream echoed through the cave.  
  
"Prue!" Piper and Paige said, in unison.  
  
The group looked back at the spot that they'd left Talia, who was now gone!  
  
----  
  
"Now, now..We can't have anymore of that, they'll find us too quickly." Talia said, with a sly grin. She had just finished a spell that made Prue's screams of pain, unhearable. She looked down at her watch and smiled. "Any time now, any time." She murmured. She waved her hand and a chair materialized next to the makeshift bed that Prue was lying on. Then she casually sat down in her chair, to wait.  
  
----  
  
"We need to find Prue!" Piper urged, as she followed a narrow path to where she thought they'd heard Prue's scream from. But as she turned the corner, she found herself at a dead end. "Damnit!" She cried out in frustration. She waved her hands, blasting a chunck of the rock from it's cave wall. But only more rock was behind it.  
  
"And Phoebe! Do you think that the Power of Three would be strong enough to find Prue?" Paige asked.  
  
Piper shrugged. "But where do we st...." Piper began, but was cut off by her niece's voice.  
  
"Double double, Turner in trouble, take me there, through the air! Double double, Turner in trouble, take me there, through the air!" Pam chanted. Suddenly she began to rise into the air and glided forward.  
  
"Pam!" Pearl called, as she raced after her cousin.  
  
Pam grinned down at Pearl, from her place in the air. She'd always wanted to know what it was like to levitate and/or fly.  
  
Leo, Cole, Piper, and Paige exchanged looks and then dashed after Pam.  
  
"Wait up!" Phiona called, as she ran after her family members.  
  
Cole shimmered out and then shimmered in, behind Phiona in mid run, then grabbed her and shimmered them out in mid run again. Then Cole shimmered in, still running, next to Piper.  
  
Phiona let out a burst of laughter. "That was fun, Uncle Cole! We should do it again!" She squeeled with delight.  
  
----  
  
Prue closed her eyes, trying to astral project, but she was much too weak. She let out another howel of pain.  
  
Talia instantly jumped up and smiled. "Here she comes!" She announced, as she grabbed a handful of towels and walked to the edge of the bed.  
  
"No!" Prue cried out, in agony. She squinted her eyes and telekinetically sent the chair flying at Talia.  
  
Talia waved her hand and the chair vanished. "Sorry, Prudence, but you're not going to ruin this for me." She stated. "Now push!" She commanded, in a low and threatening voice.

----  
  
Pam was still floating, when she came to a large cave wall. She stopped in mid air.  
  
"What's going on? Did the spell fail?" Cole asked, as he looked at his daughter.  
  
Pearl shook her head. "Maybe Aunt Phoebe is behind that wall?" She asked herself, out loud.  
  
Piper nodded. "Then I'll blow it up. Stand back." She said.  
  
Everyone except for Pam, who couldn't move, got out of the way.  
  
Piper carefully aimed her hands at the wall and then sent a powerful exploding blast at the wall. There was a loud crackle, but nothing else happened. Piper glared. "I'm not giving up that easily." She replied. She waved her hands again, hitting the wall with another poweful exploding blast of energy. The entire cave shook and there was another booming sound, but the wall held strong.  
  
"Auntie Piper, I can help!" Pearl said, as 2 bright white balls of light appeared; one in each of her hands.  
  
"Good idea, Pearl. Very good! Come and stand next to me; we'll hit the wall at the same time." Piper said, as she motioned to her side.  
  
Pearl walked over to her Aunt Piper's side and aimed her exploding light balls, in the direction of the wall. "On three. One...two..three!" Pearl shouted.  
  
In unison, Piper waved her hands and Pearl threw her exploding balls of light. Both light balls and the exploding blast hit the wall at the same time! There was a loud smashing sound and then a large crack appeared on the surface of the wall.  
  
"Again!" Piper said, as she raised her hands.  
  
Pearl quickly created 2 more light balls and aimed them.  
  
Piper and Pearl counted to 3, then threw their blasts at the wall. Another loud boom shot through the air, followed by the cave shaking, then a few rocks tumbled down the side of the wall.  
  
Cole placed his hand on Piper's shoulder. "Piper, I can help. I can throw my energy balls." Cole suggested.  
  
Phiona, who was now standing on the floor, bounced up and down. "And I can shoot the wall with my telekinetic orbs!" She announced.  
  
Piper glanced at Leo, for approval.  
  
Leo nodded. "It's a good idea! We might get some where!" Leo said.  
  
Piper nodded. "Then let's do it!" She said, as she raised her hands again.  
  
Pearl held up her hands and a ball of light light appeared in each hand. "Ready when you are." She said, as she positioned herself.  
  
Cole held out his hands and created 2 neon yellow balls of energy, then aimed them at the wall.  
  
Phiona placed her hands together and then held them out, straight in front of her, then orbs began to flow from her palms; they weren't going towards the wall yet though.  
  
"Ready!" Cole and Phiona announced, together.  
  
Together, the group counted to 3, then aimed and fired! This time the cave shook so much that it brought everyone, except Pam, to their knees. The wall cracked and then rocks tumbled from it; leaving a cloud of dust and dirt. A large beam of yellowish-blue energy crackled in front of the wall.  
  
"Look, a force field! No wonder!" Leo announced, as he got to his feet.  
  
Piper, Cole, Pearl, and Phiona stood up as well.  
  
"We've almost broken it." Piper announced.  
  
"One more time! All together now!" Pearl said, with a determined voice.  
  
"Yeah!" Phiona shouted.  
  
Piper, Cole, Pearl, and Phiona got into their positions; Cole and Pearl created their weapons, while orbs began to surround Phiona's hands. Then on the count of 3, they blasted the wall/force field again. This time there was a mighty explosion and a high pitched sound. This sent everyone crashing to the ground again, except Pam. When the smoke cleared, there was a large hole in the wall, and in the center of the room was a large cage; a cage that contained Phoebe.  
  
"Phoebe!" Piper and Paige cried out in unison.  
  
Cole and Leo followed them.  
  
Pam floated right up to the cage and then dropped to her feet.  
  
Pearl and Phiona took hands, then ran in after their family.  
  
"Piper, Paige, Cole, oh and Leo! Thank God you're all here!" Phoebe exclaimed, as she looked up at her family.  
  
"Hi, mommy!" Pam giggled, as she walked over to the cage.  
  
"Hi Auntie Phoebe!" Pearl and Phiona chimed in, together.  
  
"Where's Prue?" Phoebe suddenly asked, as she realized her older sister wasn't with them.  
  
"She's gone! Taken by that Talia that Leo told us about!" Piper explained.  
  
"And we hope that with the Power of Three, we can find Prue." Paige added.  
  
"Well what are you waiting for, get me out of here!" Phoebe insisted.  
  
"And there's more...." Leo whispered.  
  
Phoebe paused. "Wh..what 'more'?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Right before Talia took her, she said her water broke...." Leo answered.  
  
"Oh my God!" Phoebe choked. She pointed to the cage. "Get me out!" She cried.  
  
Paige nodded. "Cage!" She yelled. Instantly, the cage orbed out and then orbed in, on the other side of the cave. She grabbed Phoebe and Piper's free hands. "Hurry, a circle!" She called.  
  
Piper joined her sisters, making a circle. "What spell?" She asked.  
  
"We Charmed three, call upon the Power of Three, to aid us in our time of need, to find the one we seek!" Paige recited.  
  
"We Charmed three, call upon the Power of Three, to aid us in our time of need, to find the one we seek! We Charmed three, call upon the Power of Three, to aid us in our time of need, to find the one we seek! We Charmed three, call upon the Power of Three, to aid us in our time of need, to find the one we seek!" Piper, Phoebe, and Paige chanted in unsion. Suddenly the 3 sisters disappeared in a swirl of aqua colored lights.  
  
"What about us?" Pam pouted.  
  
"They'll come back." Pearl assured everyone. She then crossed her arms. "Uncle Leo, take me up to the Manor." She said.  
  
Leo blinked. "You want me to take you home during this crisis?!" He shouted, in a shocked voice. Then he immediately apologized, when he saw the shocked faces around him. "I'm sorry Pearl, but why on Earth do you need to go home now?" He asked.  
  
"Because, daddy is probably home now and I want him to see Auntie Prue's baby too." Pearl replied.  
  
Cole nodded his head. "I can take her, if you'd like...." Cole said.  
  
"No, no, it's okay. I'll go." Leo replied. He grabbed Pearl's hand and orbed them out.  
  
----  
  
There was another swirl of aqua lights and then Piper, Phoebe, and Paige appeared in a small cave behind Talia.  
  
There was a ear crushing scream from a newborn baby.  
  
Talia proudly held up her prize; she wasn't aware that Piper, Phoebe, and Paige were there.  
  
Suddenly there was a swirl of white lights, then Andy Trudeau appeared falling in mid air. He snatched the baby from Talia's arms and landed on the ground. "Hands off my daughter!" He warned. He stroked the screaming child's face and then the crying stopped.  
  
"No!" Talia screamed. She created a fire ball and sent it flying at Andy.  
  
"N..no!" Prue managed to yell. She squinted her eyes and sent the fire ball flying into Talia's chest, which sent Talia smashing into the opposite wall.  
  
"Prue!" Piper, Phoebe, and Paige cried out in unison. They rushed to their sister's side.  
  
Andy rushed over to Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige; while still holding his newborn daughter.  
  
Then there was a swirl of magenta colored lights. Leo, Cole, Glenn, Pearl, Phiona, and Pam appeared in the room.  
  
Leo was holding the Book of Shadows; opened to Talia's page, with a vanquishing spell.  
  
"Me gots da potion!" Pam said, proudly, as she held up a potion bottle.  
  
Talia started to stand, when she saw everyone else. "No!" She cried out.  
  
Pam hurled the potion into Talia's chest, which smashed on contact, letting the potion seep into Talia's skin.  
  
Leo walked over to the Charmed Ones and showed them the vanquishing spell. "Hurry, read this!" He urged.  
  
Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige took hands. "We call upon the Power of Four, to banish you from this world, forever more! We call upon the Power of Four, to banish you from this world, forever more! We call upon the Power of Four, to banish you from this world, forever more! We call upon the Power of Four, to banish you from this world, forever more!" The Charmed Ones chanted.  
  
Then in a burst of flames, Talia exploded into nothingness.  
  
Cheers filled the room.  
  
Prue reached for her baby.  
  
Andy gently laid the child in Prue's arms. "She's gorgeous, like her mother." Andy whispered into Prue's ear.  
  
Prue blushed and gently rocked her baby back and forth. "Come see...." She said, as she looked at the rest of her family.  
  
Piper, Phoebe, and Paige crowded around the newest member of the family.  
  
"She's sooooooo cute!" Phoebe squeeled with delight.  
  
"Don't scare the poor kid, Pheebs! She's only a few minutes old!" Paige joked.  
  
"Hey!" Phoebe protested.  
  
Piper rolled her eyes. "She's beautiful! Congratulations Prue and Andy, you finally got what you always wanted together." Piper said.  
  
"And she looks just like a livin', breathin', angel!" Paige announced.  
  
Prue grinned and glanced up at Andy. "Exactly what I was thinking. But then it makes sense, since she came from an angel." Prue said, as she smiled at Andy.  
  
"Two angels. Doesn't matter if you're alive, Prue. You've always been my angel." Andy said.  
  
A few tears of joy trickled down Prue's cheeks.  
  
"What are you going to name her?" Leo asked, who was now standing next to Andy.  
  
Phiona jumped up and down next to Leo. "I wanna see, daddy!" She begged.  
  
Leo reached down and picked up his daughter, so she could look at her new cousin.  
  
"No fair!" Pearl and Pam shouted in unison.  
  
Paige motioned for Glenn and Pearl to come closer.  
  
Glenn picked up Pearl and moved over to Paige.  
  
"Here, take my spot." Paige said, as she moved out of the way.  
  
Glenn stepped into Paige's spot and gazed down at his new niece. "She's lovely!" Glenn announced.  
  
"Real pretty!" Pearl added.  
  
Phoebe stepped out of the way and let Cole move into her spot. Then she scooped up her daughter and handed her to Cole.  
  
"Hi, new cousin!" Pam called, as she waved to the new baby.  
  
Cole smiled. He decided since there was so much disagreement that he'd look at his new niece without saying anything to spoil the moment.  
  
Andy looked down at his daughter and then at Prue. "Prue, I know how much it means to you to keep your family tradition of giving your kids names that begin with the letter 'P', so I was thinking....Pandora. It's sort of a mixture of 'Prudence' and 'Andy'. What do you think?" He asked.  
  
_Pandora. Ah, so he was the one who came up with that name._ Prue thought, with a grin. "I love it!" She announced. Then she stroked her daughter's cheek. "And I want her middle name to be, Angel." Prue said.  
  
"Pandora Angel Trudeau." Piper, Phoebe, and Paige said. They had already known since before Pearl was born what Prue's child's name would be, but they pretended to act surprised anyway. "We love it!" They called out.  
  
Prue held out her hand. "Leo, hurry, take us to the Manor." Prue said, suddenly.  
  
Leo looked confused then nodded, without questioning.  
  
Leo, Prue, and Andy took hands. Leo was still holding Phiona and Prue was still holding her daughter.  
  
"Follow us." Prue said.  
  
Leo then orbed them out.  
  
Piper, Paige, Glenn, and Pearl formed a circle.  
  
Paige orbed them out.  
  
Phoebe placed her hand on Cole's shoulder. "Let's go." She said.  
  
Cole shimmered them out.  
  
----  
  
A few moments later Cole shimmered himself, Phoebe, and Pam into the living room of the Halliwell Manor; he found the rest of his family already there.  
  
Everyone crowded around Prue, Andy, and the new baby.  
  
"Welcome home, Pandora Angel Trudeau." Prue greeted.  
  
Pandora wiggled in her mother's arms.  
  
A sad look crossed Andy's face. "I only have a few more minutes." He explained.  
  
Prue handed Pandora to Andy. "Don't worry, I promise to summon you very soon!" Prue said.  
  
Andy kissed his daughter's head. "I love you, Pandora." He whispered. Then he bent down and kissed Prue. "And I love you too, Prue." He said.  
  
"I love you!" Prue answered.  
  
Andy handed Pandora back to Prue and then he turned into his spirit form.  
  
"Andy, one quick question." Prue said.  
  
Andy nodded.  
  
"How'd you find us?" Prue asked.  
  
"The Elders sent me to Earth. Since I was a spirit on Earth, I have the abilities of a ghost; thus I could find and 'haunt' anyone I wanted to. I found you, but of course, I wasn't going to haunt you." Andy explained. Then he sighed. "I have to go now." He said.  
  
Prue nodded. "Say bye bye to daddy!" Prue said, as she helped Pandora wave her tiny hand.  
  
"Bye, sweetheart. Bye Prue!" Andy said. Then he disappeared, in a swirl of white lights.  
  
"Blessed be!" The Charmed Ones, Leo, Cole, Glenn, Pearl, Phiona, and Pam called out.  
  
Prue looked down at Pandora. Even though people said that newborns couldn't show facial emotions, Prue was sure that Pandora's face was full of sadness.  
  
**_TO BE CONTINUED.... _**


	27. Trick Or Trap

A/N: In my story, Phoebe's favorite fairy tale was never Cinderella. And I know I have barely mentioned the Dog and Cat that Piper and Leo got at the end of "Family Affair", but when Pam talks about the family dog "Goldie", that is Leo's Golden Retriever that he got on Christmas. Melissa: Hey, thanks for the review. And about your question, they repeat the spell 3-4 times, usually, for each person. Like, when The Charmed Ones do a Power of Four spell, they say it 4 times so they're saying it once for each of the sisters. Jenny: Would you like it if sometime later on, I add a flashback or something, so show Phiona's birth? BTW, this takes place a little over 3 months after Pandora's birth.

**_Together Forever As One   
Chapter 27: Trick Or Trap_**

----October 31, 2006 (Halloween)----  
  
Phoebe banged on the bathroom door. "Hurry up, Prue!" She yelled. "I still have to dress up in my costume!" Phoebe said.  
  
"I'll be out in a minute!" Prue's voice called, through the bathroom door.  
  
"Ugh! This isn't fair!" Phoebe moaned. She seemed to always be the last one who got to use the bathroom, for anything. _Paige is always the first, since she can orb. Prue is always the second, since she can phase. And Piper is always the third, since she makes deals with Prue._ Phoebe thought, with a glare. "Hurry up!" Phoebe yelled again, as she banged on the door once more.  
  
Minutes later the door unlocked and Prue walked out of the bathroom. She was dressed in a beautiful, long pink gown. She had a long blonde wig on, that made her look like she had long, golden blonde locks of hair. A small, golden tiara, sat perfectly on her head. She had put pink blush on her cheeks, along with pink lipstick. Around her neck was a stunning golden necklace, that was sort of v shaped. Her shoes were satin, pink heels. "Hi, how do I look?" Prue asked.  
  
"B..blonde." Phoebe replied. The last time she'd seen her sister as a blonde, she'd been in the future. Phoebe stared at her sister and soon she saw Prue's dress and shoes change from pink to light blue. "What the...." Phoebe murmered.  
  
"Isn't it awesome?" Prue asked. She twirled around a few times, then stopped, facing Phoebe again. "It's a spell." She informed.  
  
"Personal gain?" Phoebe questioned.  
  
"No, it's Halloween, our night! We deserve to, 'indulge'." Prue said, as the dress and shoes changed from light blue to pink. "So, ya know who I am now?" Prue asked, trying to see if Phoebe would remember her fairy tales.  
  
"Ummmm...." Phoebe muttered. She stared at Prue for a while. "Oh! Sleeping Beauty!" Phoebe said, as she remembered the dress that changed colors, due to the fairies who couldn't agree on one color.  
  
"Correct! Now, who are you?" Prue asked, as she looked at the bag that most liking contained Phoebe's costume. "Nope! You'll see when I'm done. All you know is that I'm one of the princesses." Phoebe said, as she walked into the bathroom. She quickly kicked the door shut and locked it.  
  
Prue shrugged and walked down the hall to Piper and Leo's room. She knocked on the door. "Hello?" Prue called, as her dress changed from light blue to pink.  
  
----  
  
"Come in!" Piper's voice called, from inside the room.  
  
----  
  
Prue walked in and sat on the bed. "I love the costume." Prue said.  
  
Piper turned around. "Thanks." She said, with a smile. She was wearing a long, puffy, light blue dress. She had on matching, satin gloves, and a matching headband. She was wearing a small pearl earring in each ear. Piper had a black velvet choker neckless around her neck. She was wearing light pink blush and pink lipstick. Her shoes were glass heels with a little glass heart on the toe, also known at the glass slippers. "I worked really hard on getting this costume." Piper said.  
  
"Well, you did an amazing job on it, sis." Prue complimented. "How do I look?" She asked, as she stood up.  
  
"Nice! I love the color changing thing." Piper said, as she pointed to Prue's dress, that was changing again as she spoke. "How'd you do it?" She asked.  
  
"A spell. But it's not personal gain, just a little fun, since it is Halloween." Prue replied.  
  
Piper nodded. "Yeah, after all we've been through, we totally deserve a little fun. But are you sure 'They' won't consider it personal gain?" She asked.  
  
"I'm sure. I added, 'P.S. No personal gain.' A little trick I learned from Pheebs." Prue answered.  
  
"Oh, okay. As long as you're sure. Where's Phoebe and Paige? I haven't seen either of them yet." Piper said.  
  
"Phoebe is in the bathroom and I have no idea where Paige is." Prue answered.  
  
"I see. Well, I can't wait to see their costumes." Piper replied.  
  
Suddenly there was a swirl of blue and white orbs, then Paige appeared, with her eyes covered. "Can I un cover my eyes and I hope I didn't interrupt anything!" Paige said.  
  
"Yes, open them!" Prue said, with a burst of laughter.  
  
Paige pulled her hands away from her eyes and looked at her sisters. "Oh! I love the costumes! And Prue, it's funny to see you as a blonde." Paige said.  
  
"Ha! You mean, again." Piper said.  
  
"'Again'?" Paige asked.  
  
"Mhmm. The first time we ever went to the future, Prue had grown out her hair, and dyed it blonde." Piper said.  
  
"I see." Paige replied, as she watched Prue's gown change colors. "Spell?" Paige asked.  
  
Prue nodded.  
  
"Cool." Paige said. "Aurora and Cinderella, right?" Paige asked.  
  
"'Aurora'?" Piper asked. "Oh wait, that's Sleeping Beauty's birth given name." Piper said, as she rolled her eyes.  
  
"Duh." Paige said. She smoothed out her dress. "How do I look?" She asked. She was wearing a long dress. The skirt of the dress was bright yellow, the sleeves were blue with red lines, and the end was trimmed in gold. Then the middle of the dress was blueish-purple and has a golden line running down the center, ending at Paige's waist. There was a white collar that went around the back of Paige's neck. She wore red lipstick and light red blush. There was a red ribbon, tied into a bow, in her hair. Her shoes were golden with a little white bow on the toe of each shoe.  
  
"You're perfect for Snow White! You even have the white skin!" Prue joked.  
  
"Hey!" Paige said. She walked over to Piper's bed, sat down next to her eldest sister, and playfully hit her in the arm.  
  
"Meanie!" Prue retorted.  
  
"Bully!" Paige replied.  
  
Suddenly there was another knock at the door.  
  
"Yes? Who is it?" Piper called.  
  
----  
  
"Your favorite sister!" Phoebe called, from the other side of the door.  
  
----  
  
"Oh, it's just Phoebe." Paige joked.  
  
----  
  
"I heard that!" Phoebe yelled, still on the outside of the door.  
  
----  
  
"Come in!" Piper yelled.  
  
----  
  
"Finally!" Phoebe said, as she pushed the door opened, then walked in. "Oh! Nice outfits!" Phoebe said, as she gave her sisters a 2 thumbs up. She spun around. "Your opinions?" Phoebe asked. She was wearing a long, puffy yellow dress, with yellow gloves. Her long, wavy brown hair was pulled up to be fancy. She had yellow, satin heels. She was wearing light pink blush and light red lipstick. She had a golden earring in each ear.  
  
"Bell!" Prue announced.  
  
"From, 'Beauty And The Beast'! It looks great, Pheebs!" Paige answered.  
  
"Yep!" Phoebe replied, with a grin.  
  
"Looks like we're ready. Now, what about our men, and the girls?" Piper asked.  
  
Phoebe shook her head. "Poor men." She replied.  
  
Piper and Paige snickered.  
  
Prue could feel her heart drop. She wished Andy could be there to be her, 'Prince Charming'.  
  
"Well, are we going to check on them, or what?" Phoebe asked.  
  
Prue and Paige stood up, in unsion.  
  
"Yes, yes we will." Paige said. Then she orbed out.  
  
Phoebe turned and walked out of the room. "Meet you in the living room!" She called.  
  
Piper turned to Prue. "I know, it's hard for you, with Andy not being here." Piper said. She walked over and hugged her big sister.  
  
"Thanks, Piper." Prue said. She smiled. "Well, let's go." She said.  
  
Prue and Piper exited the room.  
  
----  
  
"You look adorable, sweetie!" Paige exclaimed to her daughter.  
  
Pearl stood up a litte taller. She was dressed in a very puffy pink dress, with a crown, and wand.  
  
"Are you a princess?" Piper asked, as she walked into the room.  
  
"No!" Pearl announced. "I'm Glinda, the good witch of the north!" She said, as she waved her wand around proudly. "And that's Dorothy!" She said, as she pointed to Pam.  
  
Pam stood up as tall as she could. She was wearing a little blue and white plaid dress, white socks, and glittering red shoes. Her dark hair was pulled into two braids, she had a small basket in one hand, and the leash that connected her to the family dog in the other. "Goldie is gonna be Toto!" She explaimed.  
  
Phoebe giggled. "Awww. How pretty!" She complimented.  
  
"Tank you." Pam replied.  
  
"What about me?" Phiona asked, as she whirled around. She was dressed in a light blue gown and was wearing little light blue shoes. "I'm Wendy, from 'Peter Pan'!" She announced. "And Pandora is gonna be Tinkerbell!" She said, proudly.  
  
"You look beautiful, honey!" Piper said.  
  
Cole and Glenn walked into the living room at exactly the same time.  
  
Leo walked into the room, holding his newest niece, Pandora. "Doesn't the youngest member of the family look wonderful?" He asked.  
  
Pandora giggled. She was wearing a little light green dress, little green shoes that had a little glittering puff on the toe, and she had on some glittering fake fairy wings.  
  
Prue walked over to Leo and picked up Pandora, from her brother-in-law's arms. "Thanks, Leo." She said, with a smile. Prue tickled her daughter's tummy.  
  
Pandora, who was a little over 3-months-old, giggled with delight.  
  
Phiona walked over to Prue and tugged lightly on her skirt. "Auntie Prue, can I hold Pandora?"  
  
Prue smiled. "Of course. But be careful and hold her head." Prue warned, as she laid her daughter in her niece's arms.  
  
Suddenly there was a knock at the door.  
  
"It must be trick-or-treaters. I'll get them." Paige said, as she orbed out. Then she orbed in, next to the door. "Well hello." Paige said, as she opened the door.  
  
There were about 4 small children at the door, their backs facing Paige, then they turned around in unison. "Trick-or-trap!" They yelled, in perfect unison. Suddenly they grew into huge, ugly creatures, and began chanting in Latin. Without warning, orange and black lights swirled around every adult within the Halliwell Manor, then everyone except for the Blessed Ones; vanished!  
  
**_TO BE CONTINUED...._**


	28. Sleeping Halliwell

A/N: I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I know this chapter is really short, but it is suppose to give you an idea of what's going on with the sisters (this chapter focuses on Prue). Plus, I've put up a picture of Pandora in my profile, if you wanna take a look at her!  
  
Together Forever As One Chapter 28: Sleeping Halliwell  
  
"Mom?!" Pearl shrieked; as she saw the Charmed Ones, Leo, Cole, and Glenn vanish.  
  
The 4 demons, who'd been waiting at the door, barged inside.  
  
Pandora burst out crying.  
  
"Pam!" Phiona yelled.  
  
Pam shimmered next to her older cousin.  
  
"Take Pandora and get out of here!" Phiona said, as she gently laid the infant in Pam's arms.  
  
Pam quickly shimmered them out.  
  
The largest and ugliest demon waved his hand and hurled a large fireball at Pearl.  
  
Pearl dove out of the way and slid across the floor, stopping at the wall. "Ow!" She screamed, from the slide burns.  
  
Phiona raised her hands; blue and white orbs darted from her palms and swirled around her hands. "What do you say we play a little game of Magic Bowling?" She thrust out her hands and the orbs went hurling into the tallest demon, which sent him crashing into the demon behind him, and then fianlly they hit the last 2 demons; all the demons ended up in a heap on the floor. "Strike! Go me!" She did a little dance.  
  
Pearl jumped up. "My turn!"  
  
Phiona waved her hands and orbs jetted from her palms, surrounded the demons, and propped them up: 2 in the back, 1 in the middle, and 1 in the front; going from smallest to largest.  
  
Pearl held out her hands, creating 2 balls of glowing white light. She hurled the first exploding light ball into the smallest demon and watched with satisfaction as he exploded. Then she hurled the second ball of exploding light into the second smallest demon and he exploded as well.  
  
Pam shimmered in, next to Pearl, without Pandora. She was holding a large steak knife and sent it flying into the chest of the second largest demon; he turned to a pile of dust.  
  
"Pam!" Phiona screeched.  
  
Pearl sent another white light ball flying into the last demon, but it only exploded a piece of his chest, letting a chunk of skin fall from his body.  
  
"Uh oh!" Pam blurted out.  
  
"Run!" Pearl cried, as she grabbed Pam's hand and began to pull her up the stairs.  
  
----  
  
Prue opened her eyes and she found herself sitting on a log in the middle of the woods. She looked down at herself, she was no longer wearing her costume, but she was wearing an old fashion pesent's dress. It went down to her ankles. The skirt of the dress was gray, the collar was white, it had long tan sleeves, and the middle of the dress was black until it hit her waist. She wore a black ribbon in her hair and no shoes. She pulled at her long, golden wig, and to her surprise; the hair was real! "Oh shit!" Prue cursed. Animals were surrounding her, watching her. Then she heard voices in the distance.  
  
"Briar Rose! Briar Rose!" 3 voices called out. Then 3 little women appeared in a clearing.  
  
"There you are! Come now, it's dinner time!" The second tallest called. She wore a dress that was similar to Prue's. But her dress was green, brown, and tan; and she wore green heels. She had puffy, gray hair, and wore a green scarf over her hair. "Briar Rose, come along!" She called, cheerfully.  
  
"Are you talking to me?" Prue asked.  
  
"Yes! Briar Rose, the dinner is getting cold, come with us!" The tallest the the 3 said, a little more harshly. She was wearing clothes similar to the little woman in green, but her clothes were color in pink, red, and tan. She also wore red heels. She too had gray hair, but with a brown scarf.  
  
"Come on!" The smallest said, she had a sort of grumpy look upon her face. She was dressed like the others, but in light blue, dark blue, and black. Her hair on the other hand, was black, and she wore a blue bonnet. Her shoes were blue heels. She was a little more plump than the other 2.  
  
'Briar Rose! Briar Rose! Where have I heard that before?' Prue mentally asked herself. "Have you seen my sisters?" Prue asked.  
  
"Briar Rose, you don't have sisters! You're an only child, remember? What has gotten into you?" The little woman in green asked.  
  
"I'm not 'Briar Rose'! My name is Prudence Halliwell, I'm a witch!" Prue said, as she stood up.  
  
The 3 little women exchanged glances. "A witch?" They asked, in unison.  
  
"Yes! A witch! With magical powers, don't you know what those are?" Prue asked.  
  
"We know what witches are, but Briar Rose, how do you?" The little woman dressed in red asked.  
  
"Please, call me Prue! That's my name, for short. I'm not your Briar Rose!" Prue said. She looked at a small rock on the ground. "Watch!" Prue said. She waved her hand at the rock, but nothing happened. "Oh no, what's wrong with my telekinesis?" Prue asked herself. She closed her eyes, trying to astral project, then opened them again. "Danmit!" Prue cursed. She tried to phase through the log that she was sitting on, but nothing worked. "Oh no! Look, who are you?" Prue asked.  
  
"I'm Flora! Don't you remember me?" The little woman wearing red answered.  
  
"I'm Fona!" Said the little woman wearing green.  
  
"And Merryweather!" Answered the smallest, who was wearing blue.  
  
Prue covered her mouth. "Oh my God, no way! I cannot be inside of, 'Sleeping Beauty'! Can I?" Prue gasped.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.... 


	29. Piperella

A/N: This chapter (and the next) are also pretty short, so I've decided to post both of them. I figure that 2 short chapters will equal 1 "OK" chapter. Please enjoy! And thanks to the great people who reviewed! Chrios: Well I guess you'll just have to read and find out. ;) Maybe she dies or maybe she'll be saved....

**_Together Forever As One   
Chapter 29: Piperella_**

Phiona waved her hand, sending a blast of orbs out of her palm, at the demon; the orbs hit the demon and sent him crashing into the wall. She raced up the stairs after her cousins. _They're probably in the attic!_ She thought.  
  
----  
  
"I can't believe you left her alone!" Pearl reproached, as she cuddled Pandora close to her.  
  
"But me thought you needed me..." Pam said, as she began to get teary eyed.  
  
"That's not the...." Pearl began, but stopped at Phiona rushed in. "Phiona!"  
  
The demon shimmered in, between the cousins; Pearl, Pam, and Pandora on one side and Phiona on the other. "Well, well, well. The little Blessed Ones don't have their mothers and fathers here to protect them now, do they?" He cackled. "You should be easy pray for me!" He raised his hand and sent Phiona flying at the wall.  
  
"Walls, I bless you, turn into cotton balls!" Pearl said, on the spur of the moment. A white glow surrounded the walls and then they turned into a walls of cotton balls.  
  
Phiona hit the soft wall and slid to the floor.  
  
Pam shimmered next to Phiona and took her hand, then shimmered them next to Pearl.  
  
"I have a spell!" Pearl announced.  
  
Pearl, Phiona, and Pam took hands while Pearl held Pandora.  
  
"Evil demon burn in our sight, evil demon we take your life with our Blessed right!" Pearl yelled.  
  
"Evil demon burn in our sight, evil demon we take your life with our Blessed right! Evil demon burn in our sight, evil demon we take your life with our Blessed right! Evil demon burn in our sight, evil demon we take your life with our Blessed right! Evil demon burn in our sight, evil demon we take your life with our Blessed right!" Pearl, Phiona, and Pandora chanted. Then the demon exploded in a blast of flames. The 3 girls exchanged looks.  
  
"Well....Now that the demon is taken care of, how will we reverse the cotton ball wall spell?" Phiona asked, as she brushed her hands together.  
  
----  
  
Piper opened her eyes to a harsh slap across the face. She immediately moved her hand to her face, feeling her cheek sting.  
  
"What do you think you are doing?!" An old, harsh voice roared.  
  
Piper looked into the eyes of an old, angry looking woman. "Who the hell are you?!" Piper asked, angrily.  
  
The woman protectively tucked a large, black cat under her arm. She reached down and swiftly struck Piper across the face, again. "Don't you talk to me that way! Now you get out of this hay and finish your chores, there will be no dinner for you tonight!" She hissed. Then she spun around and walked away.  
  
Piper looked around her. She was in a horse stable, sitting on a pile of hay. She was wearing a light blue, long sleeved shirt. Her hair was pulled back into a pony tail with a light blue bow. She had a long, dark brown dress over the blue shirt and a dirty, white apron was tied around her waist; there was a rip on the bottom, right corner of the apron. She had on black shoes, without heels. "Where am I?" Piper asked, out loud. She stood up and looked around the room. She spotted 2 little mice run into the stable.  
  
"Cinderelly! Are you okay?" They asked, in their little high pitched voices.  
  
Piper rubbed her eyes and looked again, the mice were still there. "Did you just say something?" She asked.  
  
"Cinderlly? Are you alright?" The chubby mouse asked, as he stepped forward.  
  
_Cinderlly?_ Piper thought. She gasped. "You would happened to be called, 'Gus' and 'Jaq', would you?" She asked.  
  
"Of couse! Cinderelly! What's wrong, why don't you remember us?" The skinny mouse asked, with worried look.  
  
"Oh God, I'm living the, 'Cinderella' story!" Piper gasped.  
  
**_TO BE CONTINUED...._**


	30. Phoebe And The Beast

A/N: Doesn't the "Beauty And The Beast" story just fit perfectly with Phoebe and Cole's relationship? I mean Cole has the beast (Balthezor) within him, like the Beast in that story and Phoebe turned him good and kept the beast away. Okay, okay, I'll stop yammering. BTW, I just realized that this story has 199 reviews! OMGoddess! I feel so happy! :-D

_**Together Forever As One   
Chapter 30: Phoebe And The Beast**_

Phiona stood by one of the attic walls. She poked it and then sniffed it. "Nope, it's definitely cotton candy."  
  
Pam looked longingly at the walls, which looked like wood, but felt and smelt like cotton candy. "Peas?" She asked.  
  
"One, we won't eat the wall. Two, we aren't turning it into 'peas'." Pearl grumbled.  
  
"Come on Pearl, you changed them in the first place, I know you can change 'em back." Phiona said. Her fingers twitched; she wanted to taste the walls too.  
  
"Just one itsy bitsy taste? Pwetty peas?" Pam begged.  
  
"Gross!" Pearl blurted out. "Do you know how many demons have been vanquished in here? How much demon guts and goo and stuff is caked into these walls?"  
  
Pam looked puzzled. "I thought they was cotton candy, not cake.."  
  
Phiona tried to hide a laugh. "They are cotton candy."  
  
"But Pearl said they was 'caked'...I'm confuwsed." Pam said, with a blink of her eyes.  
  
Pandora wiggled in Pearl's arms and let out a small noise.  
  
Pam waved her hand over her nose. "Ewww!"  
  
Phiona, who was on the other side of the room, pinched her nose. "Looks like somebody needs a diaper change."  
  
Pearl wrinkled her nose.  
  
Phiona and Pam looked at Pearl.  
  
"What?" Pearl asked.  
  
"You're the oldest." Phiona said.  
  
"But I...." Pearl began.  
  
"I'll get da diapers!" Pam announced, then shimmered out.  
  
"And I'll get the wipes and baby powder!" Phiona said, as she dashed out of the attic door.  
  
----10 Minutes Later----  
  
Pearl, Phiona, and Pam were sitting on the kitchen floor in front of Pandora. Each had their nose plugged.  
  
"If I do this, you two get to take care of the attic." Pearl mumbled.  
  
"Deal!" Phiona and Pam said, immediately.  
  
"No take backs!" Pam added.  
  
Pearl moaned. "I wish I had mom's power right now." She pulled the diaper off Pandora and rolled it up. She held out her hand and a glowing ball of white light appeared in her palm.  
  
"No!" Phiona yelled, as she pulled Pearl's arm back. "Don't, it would be a baaaaaaad idea!"  
  
Pearl held her breath and the white ball of light vanished.  
  
Phiona waved her hand and sent orbs swirling around the diaper and it floated to the center of the kitchen. "Pam, go get the Diaper Genie."  
  
Pam shimmered out and moments later she shimmered in, next to the floating diaper, with her arms wrapped around a large white bin. She quickly shimmered next to her cousins again.  
  
Phiona waved her hand and the orbs directed the dirty diaper into the Diaper Genie.  
  
Pearl grabbed a handful of baby wipes and cleaned up Pandora, then put way too much baby powder into the fresh diaper.  
  
"I think that's too much." Phiona said, as she used her power to direct the dirty wipes into the Diaper Genie.  
  
"She needs it!" Pearl said, as she put the new diaper onto her baby cousin. She glanced at Pam. "Go put that back in Aunt Prue's room, will ya?"  
  
Pam wrinkled her nose. "I guess..." She said. She walked over to the Diaper Genie, held her breath, grabbed the Diaper Genie, and then shimmered out with it.  
  
Pearl and Phiona exchanged glances.  
  
Pandora giggled.  
  
"I am not doing that again! We have to find mom and everyone else!" Pearl said. She picked up Pandora and handed her to Phiona. "Take Pandora into the living room."  
  
Pam shimmered back in. "Pam, you're going with Phiona to the living room. Wait for me there. I'm gonna check the house..."  
  
"What about da attic?" Pam cut in.  
  
"Oh, right...Crud..." Pearl stood up. "Fine, follow me to the attic."  
  
The 3 cousins walked out of the kitchen.  
  
----  
  
Phoebe opened her eyes and found herself in a small room. She was wearing a long blue dress, with a white apron over the dress, and she had on black shoes with no heels. Her hair was pulled into a pony tail. "Where am I?" Phoebe asked out loud, as she sat up. "Prue? Piper? Paige?" Phoebe called. She hopped off the bed and inspected the room. "What the...." Phoebe muttered. She rubbed her eyes. "Pearl? Phiona? Pam?" She called. She looked up at the ceiling. "Leo!" Phoebe yelled. She waited, but there was no answer. "What the hell?" Phoebe snapped. She began to involuntarily tap her foot on the floor. "Cole?! Glenn?! Everyone, this is not funny!" Phoebe yelled. She heard a loud squeak and whirled around. _Finally, someone!_ Phoebe thought.  
  
A large dresser waddled into the room, a huge smile upon the dresser's face. "Hello Miss! Please, you have dinner awaiting you! Pick some clothing from me." She sang out.  
  
Phoebe stood frozen in shock. "Wh..what the hell is going on?!" Phoebe gasped.  
  
The dresser chuckled. "Come now, you must get ready for dinner! The Master is waiting!" The dresser urged, as her doors swung open, revealing a large selection of beautiful gowns.  
  
"You must have the wrong person, I'm not even sure what I'm doing here!" Phoebe stammered. She stepped back a few steps.  
  
"You're Bell, right? You look like her, I know I checked on you earlier, and you were sleeping." The dresser replied.  
  
_Bell?_ Phoebe thought. "Bell? Like, from 'Beauty And The Beast'? No, I just dressed up as 'Bell' for Halloween! I'm not her, really!" Phoebe replied. Suddenly she realized that she wasn't wearing her costume. Her mouth dropped open. _And that dresser is really talking to me!_ Phoebe thought. Phoebe jumped into the air, trying to levitate. _And my powers are gone!_ Phoebe thought. "No way, I can't be inside, 'Beauty And The Beast'!" Phoebe choked.  
  
_**TO BE CONTINUED....**_


	31. Snow Whitelighter And The Seven Dwarfs

A/N: Sorry for the late update! I've had an icky cold for like the past week and I've felt too sick to update; I hope y'all understand! Okay, here's another short chapter, so I'm gonna give you 2 chapters again (the next one is much longer), but that's it! The rest of the story is just one chapter per update! Also, did everyone realize that this story only has 9 chapters (including this one) left? Yep! The count down begins!

**_Together Forever As One   
Chapter 31: Snow Whitelighter And The Seven Dwarfs_**

Chanting echoed through the attic. There was a bright flash of light, on the attic walls and when it was gone, the walls were colored bright purple.  
  
"Grrr!" Pearl grumbled. "This should have been a simple spell! How come it won't reverse?"  
  
"Probably because you did the spell without giving it much thought." Phiona replied, quietly. She gently rocked Pandora back and forth. "Maybe we should forget about the walls for a while?"  
  
"No. Mom'll kill me if...when we get her back, if she sees the walls like this." Pearl replied.  
  
"But isn't finding the Charmed Ones more important?" Phiona asked.  
  
Pam giggled.  
  
Pearl swirled around. "What are you giggling at?"  
  
"It sound funny to hear youw call mommy and da aunts 'Da Chawmed Ones'." Pam giggled.  
  
Pearl rolled her pretty eyes.  
  
Pandora, who was probably picking up every thought in the room, was getting very fussy.  
  
"Shh, shhh. It's okay." Phiona tried to assure her baby cousin, as she lightly rocked Pandora again.  
  
Pandora stopped fussing and glanced at the bright purple walls. Then she made a small cooing noise and twitched her little fingers. A flash of white light surrounded the walls and then when the light vanished, the walls were back to normal.  
  
Pearl, Phiona, and Pam stared in awe at the infant. "I didn't do that." They murmured together. The 3 exchanged glances. "No way!"  
  
Pandora giggled and wiggled her hands.  
  
"If it wasn't us...." Pearl began.  
  
"Is was da baby!" Pam finished.  
  
"How?" Pearl asked. "She can't even talk!"  
  
"Maybe when she did that cooing thing, it was actually a spell that we couldn't understand?" Phiona suggested.  
  
"But how? She doesn't know how to rhythm." Pearl pointed out.  
  
"Maybe she read our minds and just put a spell together from our thoughts?" Phiona said.  
  
"It's grasping at straws, but you could be right." Pearl replied.  
  
"I don't see any stwaws." Pam jumped in.  
  
"It's a figure of speech." Pearl replied.  
  
"What's a, 'figure of speech'?" Pam asked.  
  
Pearl looked at her watch. "Nevermind. Here, we're going down to the living room." She ushered her cousins out of the attic.  
  
----  
  
"Now, you three wait here and I'm gonna go check the Manor one more time." Pearl said.  
  
"And if you don't find them?" Phiona said, quietly, so Pam wouldn't hear.  
  
Pearl pretended not to hear Phiona's question, because she honestly didn't have a 'Plan B'. "Just scream if you need me. And remember, stay here, together!" She turned and ran back up the stairs.  
  
----  
  
Paige opened her eyes and found herself sitting on the side of a well. She began to lean backwards. "Oh!" She yelped, as she grabbed the side of the well and pulled herself back up, then hopped off. "Where am I?" Paige asked, out loud. She looked down at herself. She was wearing a ragged brown dress, with puffy white short sleeves, a white collar, and 2 patches; one was purple and one was blue. Her shoes were brown clogs. Her hair was tied in a blue ribbon. Paige looked around; she seemed to be in a backyard or garden, maybe both. There were little animals all around her. "Hello?" She called, as she walked around. Paige shrugged. "I'm getting out of here, where ever 'here' is." Paige said. She closed her eyes and tried to orb out, but nothing happened. "Why am I not orbing?" Paige asked herself, out loud. She looked around and spotted a small rock. "Rock!" She called, but nothing happened. "Oh....this is not good." She whispered. "Prue? Piper? Phoebe?" Paige yelled out. She faced the sky. "Leo?!" Paige called. But nothing happened, the only noise she heard were the animals and sounds of the garden. She whirled around, looking for any way out, but a large brick wall stood all around her. She looked behind her and just realized she was standing in front of a large castle. "This can't be good...." She muttered. Then she saw a large red curtain move and an evil looking woman appeared.  
  
"Snow White! What are you doing?! I thought you had your chores?!" The woman in the window hissed, coldly.  
  
_Snow White?_ Paige thought. Her eyes got wide. _And the Evil Queen! The well, the castle, the garden....Oh my Goddess, I...._ Paige's thoughts were cut off by the sharp voice.  
  
"Snow White! Answer me, I demand it!" The woman hissed.  
  
"I...I don't know...I guess it just got away from me." Paige lied.  
  
"Well then you can stay out there, 'away' from the castle for the night! And finish your chores!" The woman roared. Then she turned sharply and disappeared behind the curtain.  
  
"I....I'm inside the story, 'Snow White And The Seven Dwarfs'!" Paige said, in realization. She looked up at the very blue sky and shook her head. _How will I warn my sisters?_ She thought.  
  
_**TO BE CONTINUED....**_


	32. Witchy Tales

A/N: This chapter is much longer. I hope you enjoy reading it!

_**Together Forever As One   
Chapter 32: Witchy Tales**_

"Mom?!" Pearl yelled. She dashed in and out of the the rooms, in the Halliwell Manor. "Mom?!" She screamed again. "Aunt Piper?! Aunt Prue?! Aunt Phoebe?! Dad?!" She screamed, at the top of her lungs. She finally fell to the floor and gasped for breath. She'd been running and yelling non-stop for about 25 minutes now. _I feel so tired._ She thought, as she began to feel hot and salty tears form in her eyes. "Uncle Leo? Uncle Cole?" She asked, this time in a quiet tone. Suddenly she heard a scream from down stairs. _Oh no!_ She thought, with dread. Even though she was only 5-years- old, she knew what screams like that meant in her house, and she was the eldest at the moment. She bounced to her feet and dashed out the door, down the stairs, and into the living room.  
  
----  
  
Phiona had her hands stretched out, orbs flowing in a steady stream from each palm, and the orbs were wrapped around the demon; keeping him in a telekinetic-orb lock. She looked tired though.  
  
"Phiona, it's okay!" Pearl yelled, once in the room. She held out her hands, creating 2 bright balls of white light. She pushed her hands forward, throwing the balls of light with all the strength that she could muster. She watched as her exploding light balls hit the demon, simotaniously, with full force and on impact they both exploded into a magnificent vanquish.  
  
Phiona fell back to the ground, as the orbs vanished from the air, where the demon used to be. She was breathing heavily.  
  
Pearl rushed to her cousin's side. "Phiona, are you okay?" She asked, as she took her cousin's hand.  
  
Phiona nodded. "Yeah..I guess I'm just not used to keeping a telekinetic-orb lock on a demon of that size for so long." She murmured.  
  
"I'm sorry....I should've got here sooner, since I'm the only one with an 'insta-kill' power." Pearl apologized.  
  
"No, it's okay." Phiona said, as she got to her feet.  
  
"Sure?" Pearl asked.  
  
Phiona nodded and turned to her cousins. "Are you guys okay?" She asked.  
  
Pam, who was holding Pandora, nodded. "Pearl...Me wants to know why eveyone be gone." Pam said, with a confused look.  
  
Pearl walked over to Pam and picked Pandora from Pam's arms. "I dunno. We should probably go check the Book of Shadows." She suggested.  
  
Pam's eyes got huge. "Pearl!" She screamed, as she dove into her cousin's arms. As soon as she had a grip around her cousin's waist, she shimmered them out, barely missing a large energy ball.  
  
Phiona spun around and held out her hands, letting orbs shoot from her palms and surround the energy ball, then reverse the energy ball's direction.  
  
Pam shimmered herself and Pearl, who was still holding Pandora, onto the sofa.  
  
Pearl and Pam poked their heads over the edge of the sofa to see the energy ball, which was surrounded in blue and white orbs, smash into the demon and vanquish him.  
  
Pandora started to whimper.  
  
Pearl gently rocked her baby cousin. "It'll be okay. We're gonna get Auntie Prue back for you." She said, with a smile.  
  
Phiona turned and walked over to the sofa. "Thanks for shimmering out without me." She said, in a sarcastic tone. She was only joking though and she knew that her cousins knew it as well.  
  
"Well you wasn't in da paf of da enewgy ball." Pam retorted, with a roll of her eyes.  
  
Phiona grabbed Pam's hand and then grabbed onto Pearl's shoulder. "Okay Pam, take us to the attic." She said.  
  
Pam nodded and shimmered herself and her cousins out.  
  
----  
  
Pam shimmered them into the attic.  
  
Phiona released her hold on her cousins.  
  
"The book." Pearl said, as she looked at the Book of Shadows. "Phiona, can you get it down for us?" She asked.  
  
Phiona held out her hands and watched the blue and white orbs shoot out of her palms, then they swirled around the Book of Shadows, and lifted the book off it's stand; within moments, the orbs had carried the book to the ground, then the orbs vanished.  
  
"Thanks." Pearl said. She walked over to Phiona and placed Pandora in Phiona's arms, then she walked over to the book and kneeled to the ground. She began flipping through the pages.  
  
"What exactly are we looking for?" Phiona asked.  
  
Pearl shrugged. The truth was, she didn't have a clue, but she didn't want to scare her little cousins.  
  
"Phiona, can you read faiwy tales to us?" Pam asked, with a hopeful look.  
  
"Pam, we...." Phiona began, but was cut off by Pearl's voice.  
  
"Hey, yeah! Phiona, go get the big fairy tale book and 'read' it." Pearl said.  
  
Phiona nodded. "Sure." She said. Her nor Pearl could read that well yet, but she knew that Pearl just wanted to make Pam happy and take her mind off their missing family. _I guess I can just read it from memory._ She thought, as she turned and walked out of the attic.  
  
Pam scurried out after Phiona.  
  
Pearl continued to flip through the book. "Mom...." She whispered.  
  
Minutes later Phiona and Pam came running back into the attic.  
  
Phiona turned around, shifted Pam into her left arm, and wave her right hand; orbs shot from her hand and hit the attic door, shutting it, then the orbs vanished. She turned around and walked over to Pearl, then sat down.  
  
Pam was already seated. She happily opened the book of fairy tales to the first story, 'Sleeping Beauty'. Pam happily pointed to the pretty pictures. "Read! Read!" She said, with joy.  
  
Phiona looked at the first page and began to read what she'd remember her mother read to her. Moments later she flipped the page and continued to repeat what she'd heard so many times before.  
  
"Look at the pretty fairies!" Pam said. She pointed to each of the 3 faires and grinned, then flipped the page. Suddenly her mouth dropped open. "Look! It's Auntie Prue!" She gasped, as she saw the adult version of the princess.  
  
Phiona grabbed the book and stared. "Look, it's Aunt Prue's face!" Phiona gasped.  
  
Pandora giggled as she looked at the picture.  
  
Pearl blinked and grabbed the book of fairy tales. "That's what Aunt Prue dressed up for, for Halloween!" She announced. _Wait! I wonder if Aunt Piper, Aunt Phoebe, and mom have their faces in the book too?_ She mentally asked herself. She flipped through the pages until she came to the beginning of, 'Cinderella'. She looked at the picture of Cinerella as a young girl, then flipped the page, and gasped. "Look, it's Aunt Piper!" She cried out.  
  
"Mom?!" Phiona gaped, as she snatched the book back from Pearl. "Look! It is mom!" She said.  
  
Pearl pulled the book back and flipped through the pages until she came to, 'Beauty And The Beast'. She pointed pictures. "Look! It's Aunt Phoebe!" She said.  
  
"Mommy?! Where?!" Pam said, with excitement. She shimmered out and then shimmered in, behind Pearl, peering over Pearl's shoulder. "Hey! It is mommy! But why is mommy in da book of fairy tales?" She asked.  
  
"I have no idea...." Pearl said. Then she flipped through the pages again, until she came to the last fairy tale, 'Snow White And The Seven Dwarfs'. She ruffled through the pages until she came to the adult version of Snow White. "Look! Mom!" She said, as she pointed to the picture of who should be Snow White on the well, but she looked like Paige.  
  
"It is Aunt Paige!" Phiona said.  
  
"But why are they in the fairy tale book?" Pearl asked, out loud, to nobody specific.  
  
**_TO BE CONTINUED...._**


	33. We're Off To See The Keeper

A/N: This was inspired, partly, by the episode where the Phoebe was turned into Cinderella and Paige into Snow White, ect..... But this is my take on the idea, so it won't be the same as the episode, only some of the concepts (like the stories being real battles between good and evil). BTW, I got a request from one of my very talented reviewers. ::eyes Lily:: And actually, I was thinking about doing this anyway, but since you asked, I guess now is as good a time as ever. See, I'm currently reading 3 very (in my opinion) good "Charmed" based fanfics. Here is a summary of each, just in case you might be interested:  
  
"Her Destiny" by LeoPiperAndyPrue - **A woman named Pam shows up at the studio where "Charmed" is produced and she wants to talk to the Shannen, Holly, and Alyssa. Little do these 3 actresses know what they're in for! Come to find out, the "Charmed" stars and Pam are sisters; The Charmed Ones to be exact. How? The original Charmed Ones were Prudence (Prue), Piper, and Phoebe. They never knew about their younger half sister Paige. But when Paige was a teenager, she sneezed and used her powers. The Elders summoned her and told her about her real family and destiny, but the world wasn't ready for a great power like The Power Of Four. So Paige was kept away from her sisters. She eventually married a mortal and told him her secret, of being a half witch and half whitelighter, but not that she was a sister to The Charmed Ones. They had a daughter, named Pam. But then Paige's husband was killed and made a whitelighter for The Charmed Ones. He fell in love with Phoebe, not knowing she was Paige's sister, and they had 3 daughters whom they named after Phoebe and her older sisters (Prudence, Piper, and Phoebe). Piper married her whitelighter, who was named Leo, but they couldn't have kids so they adoped a young girl and named her Patty. Prue married Jack and they had a daughter named Jackie. But then Barbus corrupted Phoebe and had her kill Paige, because she thought that Paige had ruined her marriage. The Elders decided to wipe little Prue, Piper, and Phoebe's memories and send them to different homes to be raised as mortal children. They were known as Shannen Doherty (Prue), Holly Marie Combs (Piper), and Alyssa Milano (Phoebe). They would soon join a T.V. show called "Charmed" and 'learn' about magic and their powers, without actually being in danger. That is, until Pam (who was 'keeping' her sisters powers for them), came back and joined them as The Power Of Four. Brian Krause is actually Leo Wyatt (original Charmed One Piper married a different Leo, so as to not be confused) and Julian is actually Cole Turner, who is a half demon but doesn't know it until he comes in contact with a demon and his powers are unleashed. But he loves Phoebe. And then the story pretty much takes off from there!**  
  
"How It Should Be, pt 1" by Piper xox Leo - **This takes off from the end of "All Hell Breaks Loose". Prue never dies, but they also discover Paige and become The Power Of Four. She is redoing all the episodes from seasons 4-6 (pt 1 consists of just season 4 and so on). It is how things would have been, if Prue had been alive.**  
  
"A Charming Alias" by sweetsouthernbell07 - **This is a "Charmed" and "Alias" crossover fic. Now I wasn't going to read it, but when I kept seeing it updated, my curiosity got the better of me. lol I've never seen "Alias", so there are a few things I don't get, but it really doesn't matter. This focuses on Grams (Penny Halliwell) dying early, so the girls have to go live with their Dad (Victor Bennett) in L.A. I think. However, Prue went to college back east so it is just Piper, Phoebe, and Paige. (Paige was kept and raised by Penny as Victor's daughter, so nobody knows that she is actually a half sister.) They make friends with the people from "Alias" (who are also teens in this fic). Young Leo, Young Cole, Young Glenn, anf Young Richard are also included. There is no magic (yet). Which is surprising, because I usually only read magical "Charmed" fics. But the writer gave a bit of a "spoiler", saying that there just might be magic in the future of this fic. It has a lot of humor as well! Also, Sydney's (sp?) Dad and the Halliwell girls' Dad, work together (for the CIA I think).**  
  
These 3 stories are all very, very good and I give them all a 2 thumbs up and highly recommend them! Of course, people have different opinions, but that's okay. I just want y'all to know about them and check them out, who knows, maybe they'll end up becoming one of your favorites too.

**_Together Forever As One   
Chapter 33: We're Off To See The Keeper_**

Suddenly the pages on the Book of Shadows began to flip, by themselves.  
  
"The book is doing the flippy thing, again." Phiona said.  
  
"Duh!" Pam retorted.  
  
Then just as soon as they'd started, the pages stopped.  
  
"What does it say?" Phiona asked.  
  
"I don't know. But look, it has different pictures of fairy tale characters." Pearl said, as she pointed to the page that the book had stopped on. She thought for a second and then closed her eyes. "For what I cannot read, read aloud to me, so mote it be." She recited. She waited for a moment, then a cool breeze blew through the attic, then there was a coughing noise as if someone was clearing their throat.  
  
"What'd you do?" Phiona asked.  
  
Pearl held up her hand in the stopping motion.  
  
"'Fairy Tales.'" A voice out of nowhere said; the voice sounded like an automated answering machine. With each word the voice spoke, the words on the page of the Book of Shadows would briefly glow orange. "'Fairy Tales are true events, they may seem like myths for children, but they were real battles between the forces of good and evil. They took place hundreds of years ago and then were written as books. Each book is a copy of the original story. If the story becomes changed, then each copy will also change.'" The voice stated.  
  
"Hey, maybe those demons that we vanquished at the door sent mom and everyone into the stories, that's why they are in there now?" Phiona suggested.  
  
"Hey, maybe you're right! But how do we get them out?" Pearl asked.  
  
"Spell?" Pam suggested, with a glimmer of hope. She loved spells, almost as much as she loved to shimmer.  
  
"Maybe....Hey, check to see if Uncle Leo, Uncle Cole, and dad are in the book too." Pearl said.  
  
Phiona flipped the pages until she came to the end of, 'Cinderella'. "Daddy is in this one." She said. She pointed to a picture of Piper and Leo, as Cinderella and the hansome Prince, on their wedding day. Then she rustled through the pages until she came to the end of, 'Beauty And The Beast'. "And it's Uncle Cole!" She said, as she pointed to a picture of Phoebe and Cole, as Bell and the Prince. Then she reached the end of the book. "And there is Uncle Glenn!" She announced. She pointed to the picture of Paige and Glenn, as Snow White and the Prince, riding off into the sunset on a white horse.  
  
"But what about Auntie Prue? How she gonna end da stowy if she don't gots a Prince?" Pam asked.  
  
Pearl blinked. "Hey, yeah, how is that gonna work?" She asked. She looked back at the Book of Shadows and then turned the page. "Hey look, there is more!" She announced.  
  
As if on cue, the automated voice began to speak, again. "'In order to enter and exit a fairy tale, by good magic, you must go seek the Keeper of the fairy tales; this requires the following spell: Once upon a time, as fairy tales go, take me to the place, where the Keeper stores the ancient scrolls.'" The voice said.  
  
"Take hands." Pearl said, as she held out her hands.  
  
"But what if we need the book?" Phiona asked.  
  
"Good point." Pearl said. She considered it for a moment. "Oh, I got it!" She said. She grabbed Pam's hand. "Shimmer me to the living room." She said.  
  
Without a word, Pam shimmered herself and her cousin out.  
  
Phiona rocked Pandora gently. "I know you know what I'm thinkin' even though you can't talk yet, but I wish I knew what you were thinking too." She said, calmly. She stoked her baby cousin's dark hair and smiled. "You're a real cutie baby witch ya know? Mom said she would always tell me that when I was as little as you. Did ya know that too?" She asked.  
  
Pam shimmered back in, holding onto Pearl's hand.  
  
Pearl proudly held up her backpack. "Look! Now we can take the book with us!" She said. She placed her backpack on the floor and slid the Book of Shadows into her backpack. Then zipped it up. "Can you put it on my back?" She asked, as she looked at Phiona.  
  
"Are you sure? It is kinda heavy." Phiona said.  
  
"Sure as sure could be." Pearl said, as she turned her back to her cousin.  
  
Phiona held out her hand and orbs shot from her hand; the orbs swirled around the backpack and lifted it into the air, then carried it over to Pearl, put the straps around her shoulders, and then the orbs vanished.  
  
Pearl stumbled back, but caught her balance before she could fall. She swayed for a few moments and then smiled. "See, I got it." She said. Then she wabbled over to her cousins and held out her hands. "Now take hands." She said.  
  
Pam grabbed ahold of Pearl's left hand and then placed her hand on Phiona's left arm.  
  
Phiona took her free hand and took Pearl's right hand.  
  
"Does everyone remember the spell?" Pearl asked.  
  
Phiona and Pam nodded.  
  
"On three. One...two..three!" Pearl called.  
  
"Once upon a time, as fairy tales go, take me to the place, where the Keeper stores the ancient scrolls. Once upon a time, as fairy tales go, take me to the place, where the Keeper stores the ancient scrolls. Once upon a time, as fairy tales go, take me to the place, where the Keeper stores the ancient scrolls. Once upon a time, as fairy tales go, take me to the place, where the Keeper stores the ancient scrolls." Pearl, Phiona, and Pam chanted; saying it one extra time for Pandora, since Pandora can't speak yet. Then in a glittering swirl of rainbow colors, the cousins disappeared.  
  
----  
  
In another swirl of glittering rainbow colors, the cousins appeared in a large room.  
  
"Whoa!" Pam gasped, as she broke the circle. She examined the stone room that was filled with many different artifacts.  
  
"Hey, look, the ruby slippers!" Phiona gasped, as she pointed to the glittering ruby slippers that Dorothy had worn in, 'The Wizard Of Oz'. But these slippers seemed much more beautiful than those in the movie.  
  
Pam's head shot up, as she glanced at the slippers. "Cool!" She exclaimed, as she kicked off her little red shoes that were covered in red glitter. She was about to shimmer out, when a loud voice boomed from behind her.  
  
"Stay away from the slippers!" A loud, old man's voice rumbled from the other side of the room.  
  
Pam stopped in mid motion; startled by the sudden outburst.  
  
Pearl slowly turned around. "Umm....Hi. Who are you?" She asked.  
  
"Who are you and how did you get here?" The man asked. The man was very old. He had many wrinkles, a long white beard, the whitest hair you've ever seen, and tired gray eyes.  
  
"We're looking for our mothers....You know them, right? Everyone in the magical community does!" Pearl said.  
  
The old man stared at Pearl, as if trying to place her. His eyes became wide and he ran his hand over his white beard. Then he glanced from Pearl to Phiona, then to Pandora, and finally to Pam. "You stopped the magic!" He exclaimed, as he pointed to Pam.  
  
Pam blinked. "What?" She asked, in total confusion.  
  
The old man chuckled, softly. "I may not be of great magic, but I can see your auras. I know good and evil. This is why I guard this ancient vault. You are the magical link between the world of good and the world of evil!" He exclaimed, as he pointed a large staff that he had been holding, at Pam. "It was you that brought all magic to a hault and it was your birth that sent things moving again!" He said, as he waved his staff around. He smiled as he watched the colorful display of white, black, and green dance around her; of course, he was watching her aura, so only he could see this. Then his old hand went to his mouth. "And the only power that the child of good and evil came from is...." His voice trailed off with realization. "I wouldn't be in the presence of the Blessed Ones, would I?" He asked.  
  
Pearl bowed her head.  
  
Pam grinned. She loved it when people recognized her powerful status. "Yuppidy yup yup!" She announced.  
  
"Look, we came here because our moms and dads are stuck in the fairy tales. We don't know what to do...." Pearl trailed off.  
  
The old man nodded. "So this is why things have been changing! I know how to correct this! But it will take each one of you to go into the story." He explained.  
  
"But Pandora is too young." Phiona announced, as she rocked her baby cousin.  
  
"And Aunt Prue has no Prince." Pearl said.  
  
"Then who is the father of her child? If I remember correctly, there are four Blessed Ones, and each Blessed One is the child of a Charmed One." The old man replied.  
  
"Yep. But he's dead. Andy Trudeau is Pandora's daddy, but he was dead before she was born." Pearl said.  
  
"Then we must take him. Can you summon him?" The old man asked.  
  
Pearl looked at her cousins. "I know the spell. But we need candles." She announced.  
  
"Burning candles, come to me, cirlce the ground so we may see, Pandora's daddy, I command thee!" Pam rhymed. Then in a puff of orange smoke, a cirlce of burning candles appeared in the center of the stone room.  
  
Pearl, Phiona with Pandora in her arms, and Pam moved into a cirlce around the candles. Then in unison, they recited the spell to summon a spirit, four times.  
  
In a swirl of white lights, Andy Trudeau appeared, dressed all in white. He looked around, expecting to see Prue and/or her sisters, but instead he saw his nieces and his daughter in a strange room with an old man. "Girls? Where are we?" He asked.  
  
Pearl took a deep breath and began to explain the situation.  
  
**_TO BE CONTINUED...._**


	34. Once Upon A Travel

A/N: Sorry for the really long delay. As I told the people's stories that I reviewed, I was taking care of a wild baby birdie. He was found behind the tire of some guy's truck, in a parking lot. He was SO cute. But he required a lot of time. We named him, Hopper. He was a baby Sparrow. SO ADORABLE! Anyway, we finally took him to the Humane Society, so they can care for him, then release him back into the wild. To a few of my reviewers.... PhoebeColelovers: lol No, I'm not planning on killing off Cole any time soon. I HATE what they did to him in the show, it was SO AWFUL! He was such a cool character and Phoebes one true love as far as I'm concerned. So no killing off Cole! And thanks for your input, I'll try to add more Cole in there. LeoPiperAndyPrue: Hehe! Glad you found time to sneak on and review! I can't wait until your story is updated! Hopefully you'll come back from the "school for the gifted" soon. Oh yeah, and you're welcome for mentioning your story. I really like it, so no problemo. ;) Hey yeah, maybe I'll go check out the poem too. Thanks for the heads up. Alan: Yeah, I'll go see about reading your friend's story. Thanks for reviewing. Chub: Ha! "A Charming Alias" is awesome! lol The first thing I noticed about it was the hilariousness of it. Yep, yep. Awesome story. Piper xox Leo: Hey, thanks for reviewing. I love your story too! It's great and wonderful and amazing! lol I hope you get more reviewers, 'cause you deserve 'em. ;) And to anyone and everyone else who reviewed, thank you all very much! So, now I have time to update. I hope that everyone enjoys!

**_Together Forever As One   
Chapter 34: Once Upon A Travel_**

----15 Minutes Later----  
  
Pearl finished explaining what had happened and stared at Andy.  
  
"So, what do we need to do and why was I summoned?" Andy asked, as he paced around in the center of the candles.  
  
"Walk out of the candles and get solid." Pearl said, with a bit of a 'duh' expression.  
  
Andy nodded and stepped out of the circle, then immediately became solid. He walked over to Phiona and picked Pandora from her arms. "Hello again, my dear daughter." He whispered, as he stroked Pandora's cheek.  
  
Pandora cooed and wiggled in her father's arms.  
  
"Look. You must go into the story, find the Charmed Ones, and have them read a specific spell. The only way to get into the story is using an item from the story and 'commanding' yourself into the story. Are you up for the challenge?" The old man asked.  
  
Pearl stood confidently. "Yes." She announced. "Where do I start?" She asked.  
  
"Which story is your mother in?" The old man, a.k.a, The Keeper asked.  
  
"'Snow White And The Seven Dwarfs'." Pearl announced.  
  
"The magic mirror is your ride." The Keeper announced. He pointed to a large, very old looking mirror on the wall. Then he held out his hand and a piece of folded paper materialized in his palm. "Take this. Then 'command' yourself into the story, when you feel that you're ready, jump into the mirror and it will act as a portal. But remember, you must find your mother and father, or else none of you can return." He warned.  
  
Pearl nodded. She grabbed the paper from The Keeper's palm. "Thank you." She said. She turned and waved to her cousins. "I'll be back!" She announced. _I am going into the the fairy tale. I will see the Seven Dwarfs, I will see my mother as Snow White, I will see my father as the Prince! I am going into this story!_ Pearl thought. Then she made a mad dash towards the mirror and leaped into the air. When it looked as if she were about to crash head first into the mirror, the mirror began to swirl, then Pearl went right through. The mirror then returned to it's normal state.  
  
"Who's next?" The Keeper asked.  
  
Phiona raised her hand. "I am. My mom is trapped in 'Cinderella'. What do I do?" She asked.  
  
Another piece of paper materialized in The Keeper's hand. He handed the paper to Phiona. "The glass slippers will take you into 'Cinderella'. But hurry!" He warned.  
  
Phiona nodded. She turned and hugged Pam. "Go find Auntie Phoebe and Uncle Cole, okay?" She asked.  
  
Pam nodded.  
  
Phiona kicked off her shoes and stared in amazement as she watched as The Keeper carefully removed the glass slippers from a velvet pillow and set them on the floor. "Be careful, they haven't been worn in hundreds of years. Also, they'll disappear when you reach your destination." He said.  
  
"Yes, sir." Phiona replied. She tucked the spell in her pocket and slid her feet into the dainty glass slippers. "Wow...." She gaped. Then she closed her eyes. _Mommy! Daddy! I am coming to save you! I am going into the fairy tale and I will see everything from the mice to the wicked step sisters!_ She thought. Then in a flash of golden light, she vanished. Minutes later, there was another flash of golden light, then the glass slippers reappeared on their velvet pillow.  
  
Pam slipped on her shoes and shimmered in front of The Keeper. "Whats about me?" She asked.  
  
The Keeper held out his hand and another piece of paper materialized in his hand. "Take this and keep it very safe! Give it to your mother and make sure to find her quickly!" He warned.  
  
Pam nodded as she stuffed the paper in her pocket. "Okies." She replied.  
  
The Keeper looked a little skeptical. Then he turned around and pulled a glass dome off of a beautiful rose, that was suspended in mid air. He took the rose from it's spot and handed it to Pam. "Now hold the rose and think very hard about going into the story. Your mother is in, 'Beauty And The Beast', right?" He asked.  
  
Pam nodded and grasped the rose. She closed her eyes and imagined pictures from the fairy tale. Then she imagined her mother and father. _I am gonna find you in the fairy tale!_ She thought. Then in a swirl of white and black swirls, she vanished. Within a few moments, there was another swirl of white and black, and the rose appeared under it's glass dome.  
  
"And so you will be last. 'Sleeping Beauty'?" The Keeper asked.  
  
"Yes....But what about Pandora. I can't take her with me." Andy said.  
  
The Keeper smiled. "I'll watch her." He said. He held out his hands and a small playpen appeared in th room. "Place her there." He said.  
  
Andy nodded and placed his daughter in the playpen. "What do I do?" He asked.  
  
"The spinning wheel. You must prick your finger on the spinning wheel, while wishing to be in the story, then you'll be transported." The Keeper replied.  
  
"Doesn't that put you to sleep though?" Andy asked.  
  
"Normally, yes, but not in this case." The Keeper replied. Another slip of paper appeared in his hand and he gave it to Andy. Then he pointed to a spinning wheel, a few feet away from Andy. "That one. First think of getting there, then prick your finger." He said.  
  
Andy looked skeptical for a moment, then gave in. "Okay. Prue, here I come." He announced. _Those eyes. That sleeping form. I am coming for you. I am going into this fairy tale for you, Prudence Halliwell._ He thought. Then he pricked his finger on the spinning wheel; in a flash of red light, he vanished.  
  
_**TO BE CONTINUED....**_


	35. Who's The Most Powerful Of Them All?

A/N: peanut2lb: Oh my gosh, I know! I think Andy is just such an amazing character too! And Andy was and will always be, the only guy for Prue! I'm glad you like the name "Pandora". :) I thought it was pretty. Gryffindor620: lol I say "dude" all the time. Aww, funness. Piper xox Leo: Ah! I constantly say "awesomeness"! Hehe! I love putting "ness" at the end of things! Hanna415: Well, I hope you like these next chapters, when they're in the fairy tales. And yeah, Andy just loves Prue so much. LeoPiperAndyPrue: Yay! I'm SO glad that you're back from that summer school gifted....whatever it was about, thing! No problem about reviewing your poem, it was really sweet and sad! And I can't believe your school was allowed to take your laptop! I'd be ticked off if someone took my laptop (well, if I had one). Did your school give your laptop to you in the first place? 'Cause if they didn't, then I don't think it's right that they should be allowed to take it from you. That would just make me sooooooooo mad! And it's okay, I guess I can wait some more. But I hope it won't be too long, 'cause I really miss reading your story! I check it every day for a new chapter. Hell, even a short chapter would be good! lol And yeah, 240 reviews still amazes me too. When I firsted started this series, I was like, "I hope I'm lucky enough to get ten reviews." And of course, I'll continue to be a constant reviewer! Forever and ever! P.S. Hey everyone, I just wanted to let you all know that I'm co-writing a fanfic with Piper xox Leo. It's called, "How It Should Have Been, pt 1". (Well, the "pt 1" is for the "first season".) It's a lot like Piper xox Leo's story, "How It Should Be" that I told you about. (Where she writes Prue into the 4-6 seasons.) Well, this one is where we (Piper xox Leo and I) are writing Paige into the 1-3 seasons. We trade off each chapter. I write the odd chapters (1.01, 1.03, 1.05, ect....) and she writes the even chapters (1.02, 1.04, 1.06, ect....) and currently there are like 3 chapters up. This story is under Piper xox Leo's penname though, so you'll have to go look her up to find it. (Or you can find it in my favorite story section, under my penname. But don't get the wrong idea. I love her work, so it is under my favorite stories because of her half of the story writing, not mine.)

_**Together Forever As One  
Chapter 35: Who's The Most Powerful Of Them All?**_

The mirror swirled and then opened, spitting Pearl onto a cold rock floor. "Ow.." She mumbled, as she rubbed her side. She stood up and examined her surroundings. She was in a large stone-like room. There was a window, covered by a dark curtain. A large bed and a few other pieces of very old looking furniture. "Whoa...This must be the Evil Witch's chamber...." Pearl breathed. Then she heard footsteps outside a large, wooden door. _Uh oh!_ She thought. She held out her hand, trying to create an exploding ball of light, but nothing happened. "My powers are gone!" She gasped. She saw the door slowly being pushed open and she took another glance around the room, then she dove under the huge bed.

The Queen entered the room and eyed it carefully. "I thought I heard something...." She said, aloud. After a moment, she shook the thought away, and walked to her mirror with a smirk upon her face. She held a small box in her hand with a small heart on the front and a sword going through the center of the heart. "Mirror, mirror, on the wall, now who is the fairest of them all?" The Queen asked, in a satisfied tone.

A face appeared in the mirror. "Snow White is the fairest of them all." The mirror answered.

"No! That's a lie! I have her heart in this box!" The Queen roared. She held up the box and then tore open the lid, to reveal a heart.

"That is a pig's heart that you hold in your hands. Deep in the forest, in a small cottage, among Seven Dwarfs, lives Snow White, the fairest of them all." The mirror replied. Then the face vanished and a picture of Paige, dressed as Snow White, appeared sleeping, with her body spread across 7 little beds. The picture then faded away and the face returned to the mirror.

"He tricked me!" The Queen hissed. She hurled the box at the mirror, barely missing it. "I'll take care of this myself!" She roared, then she turned and fled the room.

The face in the mirror faded away.

Pearl shivered for a moment. "No...not mom..." She whispered. She waited for a few more minutes to make sure that The Queen was gone, then she crawled out from under the bed. "But how do I go about finding her?" She asked herself, aloud. Then she glanced at the mirror. "The mirror! Oh my gosh, yes!" She cried out. Then she covered her mouth and listened for footsteps, but heard nothing. _Good. _She thought. She walked over to the magic mirror and stood in front of it. "Mirror, mirror, on the wall, show me where to find the fairest of them all." Pearl said.

The face appeared in the mirror, once more. It stared at Pearl for a moment and then faded away. Moments later, a picture came into view. It showed Paige, as Snow White, running through the forest. Then it showed her finally reaching a small meadow and her singing. Then a picture of Paige walking into the cottage, cleaning the cottage, and then falling asleep on the beds. Then the image vanished and was replaced by the face.

"Thank you. And let's keep this between us, okay?" Pearl asked.

"Yes." The mirror responded and then faded away, leaving only the reflections of what was in front of the mirror.

"Through space and time, we will collide, so send me now, to the path I seek, as these words, end this speech!" Pearl recited. Then in a glittering swirl of purple lights, she vanished.

----

In another glittering swirl of purple lights, Pearl appeared at the entrance of the dark forest. She shivered as a cold breeze blew past her. Then she glanced at the ground and saw shoe prints. "I'll follow these." She said, aloud. She rustled the paper, with the spell, between her fingers. Then she began to journey into the forest.

----

"Just one bite...." Coughed a very old, ugly looking woman, in a black cape. She had long, yellow finger nails and bony fingers. Her hair was as white as white could get and her face was covered in wrinkles. Even though her eyes looked old, they were still the same eyes, the eyes of The Queen. She let out an evil cackle that echoed through the cold chamber. Then she grabbed her basket of apples and held it up, admiring the top apple. "Just one bite and then you'll be gone for good!" She exclaimed, as she admired the glimmering red apple, that seemed to sparkle with perfection. Then she hurried out a secret door.

**_TO BE CONTINUED...._**


	36. This Slipper Is Made For Walkin'

A/N: Oh my gosh! Only 4 chapters left, after this one! Wow, I can't believe how far this story has come! peanut2lb: Hey, I was just reading your story, "Inner Demons" today. I think I like it a lot. I'll review later (not done reading it), but I just thought I'd let you know. ;) Very creative idea and I love that it has 3 out of 4 of my favorite couples. :-D LeoPiperAndyPrue: Yes! I check every day. lol I wake up, I mentally complain that I'm awake, and then I grab my cell phone and check. (Yes, I have internet access on my cell phone and is one of the only sites that will fully load on my cell phone. So I have my 3 favorite fanfics on my favorites list, on my cell phone.) And OMGodess! When I woke up this morning, after my mental complaining, I checked your fic, and I nearly bounces out of my bed with happiness! You updated, granted it was short, but you updated! I'm in such a good mood right now! lol And sadly, no, I can't watch the TNT episodes. I don't have TNT on my T.V. Or I would be watching them, 'cause I'm obsessed too! Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

_**Together Forever As One   
Chapter 36: This Slipper Is Made For Walkin'**_

Phiona appeared in a flash of golden light, on the steps of palace. She looked up, just in time to see the carriage drive away. "No! Mom!" She gasped, as she held out her hands, on instinct; nothing happened. She waved her hands again, waiting for orbs to shoot from her hands, but nothing happened. "Oh no....My powers don't work here!" She exclaimed, in realization. Then she looked beside her and saw the glass slipper. "The glass slipper! That means...." She whispered. She spun around to see the Prince, Leo, come running out of the entrance.  
  
"Piper, wait!" Leo yelled, then he ran down the steps, only to spot Phiona and the glass slipper. "Phiona!" He yelled.  
  
"Dad!" Phiona cried out. She ran into Leo's arms and hugged him. "What's going on?! Why didn't mom say with you and why aren't my powers working?" She asked.  
  
"Phiona...I'm not sure how we got here, but it must have something to do with evil. Piper wanted to stay, but something was forcing her to leave. I'm guessing the story must have some type of control over us. I mean, we can do what we want, but when we don't 'follow' everything, then we start loosing control. Does that make sense?" Leo asked.  
  
"Like, giving you a 'push' in the right direction?" Phiona asked.  
  
Leo nodded. "Exact...." He began, but before he could finish, he reached down and grabbed the glass slipper. "...ly." He finished. "See?" He asked, as he waved the glass slipper around.  
  
"Yeah...Look, now you're supposed to find mom, right? Some announcement or something?" Phiona asked. She felt the spell in her pocket and pulled it out.  
  
"Yes. The Prince's bride will be whoever the slipper fits." Leo replied.  
  
"So, make the announcement. Then...." Phiona's voice trailed off as a smile covered her face. "Wait! I know, I'll just use the slipper to cast a spell with! Then we'll find mom and set everything back to normal!" She announced.  
  
"After the announcement?" Leo asked.  
  
Phiona nodded. "I'll just wait....behind those bushes for a few minutes, coming up with the spell." She explained.  
  
"Okay, I'll be right back." Leo said. He walked back up the stairs and into the ballroom, with the glass slipper in hand.  
  
Phiona dashed behind the bushes that she told her father that she'd wait behind. "Now..A spell involving the glass slipper? How would that go?" She began humming to herself. "Mmmm...these shoes are made for walkin' and that's just what they'll do, one of these days these shoes are gonna walk all over you." She sang, as she remembered a song that she heard her Aunt Paige singing a few weeks ago. "Wait, that's it! I got it!" She exclaimed, with excitement.  
  
"Got what?" Leo asked, as he walked up behind Phiona.  
  
"The spell! Here, lemme see the glass slipper!" She asked, as she held out her hand.  
  
Leo placed the glass slipper in Phiona's hand. "Hurry!" He said, with urgency.  
  
Phiona took a deep breath and then slid the glass slipper onto her foot; it felt a little funny at first, since she didn't have anything on the other foot. "This slipper is made for walkin' and that's just what it'll do, right now this slipper is gonna walk us right to you know who!" Phiona recited. Suddenly she hopped up and began to walk away.  
  
"Phiona, come back!" Leo called, as he ran after his daughter.  
  
"I can't control it!" Phiona yelled back, as she tried to slow down. She held out her hand. "Hurry!" She yelled.  
  
Leo dashed after Phiona and grabbed her hand, then struggled to keep up with her fast pace, as they disappeared into the night.  
  
**_TO BE CONTINUED...._**


	37. The Inner Beast

A/N: Everyone, I am so sorry! I have been trying and trying to update, but every time I would try, I would get an error message saying that the server for could not be found. So please don't be furious! Also, as a warning, I won't be able to update until after the 18th of August, because I leave tomorrow for a long awaited vacation. Thanks to all who reviewed and I'm glad so many of you liked Phiona's spell! I'm sorry that this chapter is short (the next chapter is short too, but I am posting both of them [37 & 38] today). But the finale is pretty long, so just bear with me.

_**Together Forever As One  
Chapter 37: The Inner Beast**_

Pam appeared in the center of a room that looked like it had been abandon for years. She glanced around at the dust covered furniture, worn and ragged curtains, and the spider webs that filled the room. Then she looked up and saw a small table, high above her head, with a small glass dome in the center; floating in the center, under the glass dome, was a glimmering red rose. "Wow...." She gasped, as she stared at the rose in awe. Then she heard a creeky door being opened and she spun around, spotting Phoebe in the doorway.  
  
Phoebe walked into the room and began walking towards the rose, when she noticed Pam. She blinked a few times. "P..Pam?" She asked.  
  
"Mommy!" Pam cried out, as she dashed towards her mother.  
  
Phoebe opened her arms and embraced her daughter. "Sweetheart, how'd you get here?!" She cried out. She hugged Pam tightly.  
  
"Da Keeper sended me, wif da wose." Pam replied. She wiggled out of her mother's grasp and dug around in her pocket, then pulled out a small piece of paper. "Hewe, me has to give dis to you." She said.  
  
Phoebe reached for the paper.  
  
Suddenly the doors burst open and flew across the room, landing with a sickening crack. The Beast walked in. "I told you to stay out of here!" He roared, with fury. His huge, furry body, bent over body lunged towards Phoebe.  
  
Phoebe shoved Pam out of the way and was struck across the face, by the claw of The Beast. "Get away from us, you animal!" Phoebe cried out.  
  
Pam blinked. "Daddy?!" She asked, as she shook with fear. She knew those eyes anywhere.  
  
_**TO BE CONTINUED....**_


	38. Sleep In Peace

A/N: Again, sorry about the shortness. Hopefully when I get back from my trip, you'll all be happy with the next chapter!

**_Together Forever As One  
Chapter 38: Sleep In Peace_**

Andy appeared, fully dressed as the Prince. He had a sword in his hand and a shield in his other hand. He looked up at a huge, black dragon. "Oh, this is not good...." Andy muttered, as he stepped back.

"You won't get to her!" The dragon hissed, as she breathed a blast of flames at Andy.

Andy held up his shield. _The faries blessed these things right?_ Andy asked himself, as he tried to remember the fairy tale. To his relief, the flames bounced off the shield. He manuvered his sword around a few times and then dodge another blast of flames from the dragon. _Remember your police training....Man, that was a long time ago._ He thought. He ducked and rolled to the side of the dragon, then held out his sword, and slashed the dragon's wing.

The dragon roared in fury and pain. She took to the air, sending Andy flying into a huge boulder, with a mighty gust of air from her huge wings. Then she landed and breathed out another stream of flames.

Andy hit the rock and winced in pain, then rolled to the side, and watched as the flames hit and instantly disintegrated the boulder.

The dragon whipped her tail at Andy, hitting him, then sending his sword and shield a few feet away. She watched with delight as Andy struggled for breath, on the ground. She took air and flew to his side, landing with a thud, and making the ground shake for miles.

Andy looked up at his almost certain doom. Sure, he was already dead, but still. He watched as the dragon opened her large mouth, once more. He glanced to his side and saw his sword. He took one deep breath and then wiggled backwards, grasping the sword. Then he jumped up and plunged the sword into the chest of the dragon. "Now, if you'll excuse me....." Andy said. He got up and looked at the bridge, that led to where his beloved Prue lay, sleeping. He started across the bridge.

----10 Minutes Later----

Andy reached the end of the bridge and walked through the door of the tower. He climbed the stairs as quickly as his legs would carry him, until he came to one last door. He took a deep breath and then pushed open the door. His eyes became fixed on the beautiful woman that lay on the bed. It was Prue, granted her hair was blonde, but he didn't care. "Prue...." He whispered, as he walked towards his love.

**_TO BE CONTINUED...._**


	39. Princess Charming

A/N: I'm finally back from my vacation and I'm full of new ideas. Thanks for being patient with me. I hope you all enjoy reading this chapter, as much as I did while writing it. A big ol' THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed! (Only 2 chapters, including this one, to go!)

_**Together Forever As One  
Chapter 39: Princess Charming**_

"No!" Pearl screamed, as she reached the clearing, near the cottage. "How could the Evil Witch beat me here?!" Pearl cried out, as she saw her mother, within the glass casket and the Seven Dwarfs surrounding her. She began running towards her mother and the Seven Dwarfs, when a man on a white horse came into view. She stopped in mid run and gazed at the man. "Oh my Goddess....It's dad!" She exclaimed.

The Prince, a.k.a Glenn, hopped off his horse and walked to the casket; through the crowd of the dwarfs. "Paige...." He murmured. He looked at her lovely form and wiped a tear from his eye. He gently opened the casket and bent down, gently kissing Paige's blood red lips.

Paige's eyes fluttered open, as Glenn kissed her. "Glenn...." She whispered.

"I knew I'd find you here." Glenn whispered, as he helped Paige up.

"Really? But..." Paige began, but was cut off by the sound of running.

"Mom! Dad!" Pearl yelled, as she made her way through the wave of dwarfs. "We need to get back to our time!"

"Pearl!" Paige said, as she hugged her daughter. "How'd you get here?" She asked.

"The Keeper, long story. Anyway, you have to read this!" Pearl replied, as she handed Paige the spell.

Paige began to unfold the paper.

----

"My Prince!" The Wicked Stepmother exclaimed, as she opened the door to find Leo.

"Madam." Leo forced himself to say. "Whoever fits this slipper is to be my bride. May I come in?" He asked.

"Of course. And, who's this...." The Wicked Stepmother asked, as she saw Phiona.

"She...is here to help me try on the slipper." Leo only half lied.

The Wicked Stepmother nodded and let them in, she eyed the strangly dressed child for a moment, then shut the door and followed the Prince. "My daughters, they are in there." She announced, as she pointed to the living room.

"No, I'm here to see your servant girl, first." Leo answered.

"Servant girl? I have none." The Wicked Stepmother lied.

Suddenly Piper rushed down the stairs. "L...Your Highness." Piper said, then she bowed her head.

"Do you now?" Leo asked, as she brushed past The Wicked Stepmother. He kneeled before Piper and took the glass slipper from Phiona. "Miss...." Leo whispered, as he looked into Piper's eyes.

Piper smiled. "Yes, Your Highness?" She asked.

"Slip this onto your foot." Leo said, as he placed the glass slipper on the ground.

Piper nodded and slipped her shoe off, then gently placed her foot within the glass slipper.

"It fits! This is my bride!" Leo announced, as he stood up. He took Piper's hand and slid the spell into her palm. Then he winked at Phiona. "The spell, you must read it." He whispered, so only Piper could hear him.

"I'd be honored, Your Highness." Piper replied, as she tucked the spell into her pocket.

Leo took Piper and Phiona's hands, then led them out of the house.

The Wicked Stepmother just stared in shock, as did her wicked daughters.

----

Phoebe looked into The Beast's eyes. "It's true...Oh Cole...How could I have not seen it?!" Phoebe cried, as she buried her head in The Beast's chest.

"Phoebe...." The Beast, a.k.a Cole, whispered.

A few of Phoebe's tears dripped onto Cole's chest, as she began to whimper.

Pam hugged her parents. "I wanna go home.." She stated.

The tears soaked into Cole's chest and suddenly he changed from The Beast, into his human form. "Phoebe, Pam.." He said. "It's okay, let's just go." He suggested.

Phoebe wiped her eyes and opened the piece of paper. "Yes, let's go." She said. She silently memorized the spell.

Cole, Phoebe, and Pam took hands; making a circle.

----

Andy gently kissed Prue.

Prue's eyes fluttered open, as Andy pulled back. "Andy...." She breathed.

"Prue, it's good to see you again. Did you have a nice rest?" Andy asked, as he stroked her hair. "I think I like the old look better though." He replied.

Prue smiled and sat up. "How'd you get here?" She asked, totally confused.

"My nieces, with the help of my daughter, summoned me." Andy replied.

"Our daughter helped to summon you?" Prue asked, in a sarcastic tone.

"I believe they used the combined power of the Blessed Ones." Andy replied.

Prue nodded, understanding now. "I see." She replied. "But still, how'd you get in here?" She asked.

"Long story. Look, you're just suppose to read this." Andy replied, as he handed the spell to Prue.

Prue unfolded the paper and looked at the spell. Then she took a deep breath.

----

"A princess I am not, remove me from this knot, send me back to the way things were, and return this tale to it's, 'Happily Ever After.'" Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige's voices rang out through time and space; in unison.

----

A midnight blue light encased Prue and Andy, then they vanished.

----

A magenta colored light encased Piper, Leo, and Phiona; then they vanished as well.

----

A forest green light encased Phoebe, Cole, and Pam; then they were gone.

----

A royal purple light encased Paige, Glenn, and Pearl; then they disappeared.

----

Suddenly bright multi colored lights filled The Keeper's room. Then the Charmed Ones, Leo, Cole, Glenn, Andy, Pearl, Phiona, and Pam appeared. They were all dressed in what they had been wearing before they entered the stories.

"Ahh, you've made it." The Keeper said, as he rocked Pandora back and forth. He glanced up at the pictures on the wall, which had now returned to the original photos. "And everything is back to normal. Thank you."

----

"No!" Roared a furious voice. A misty image of the Charmed Ones, the Blessed Ones, The Keeper, Andy, Leo, Cole, and Glenn faded away. "You've failed me! You said sending those demons after The Charmed Ones would work! All of you will die!" The Source cried out. He spun around to face a group of demons. He held out his hands and fired a stream of fire balls at the demons; hitting each one on contact. He watched as the demons exploded. Then he flamed out.

----

"You're welcome." Pearl said, as she extended her hand.

The Keeper handed Pandora to Prue, then shook Pearl's hand.

"Umm, how do we get home?" Prue asked.

The Keeper pointed to the ruby slippers from, 'The Wizard Of Oz'.

"No! You can't be serious!" Piper complained.

"That reminds me!" Phiona said. She walked over and slipped on her shoes.

Pam hopped up and down then kicked off her shoes. "Me gets to! Me is Dowothy!" She announced, as she pointed to her outfit.

"Shoes." Paige called. Pam's shoes orbed into her hands. "Takes hands, everyone." Paige said.

The Keeper placed the ruby slippers on the ground.

Everyone but The Keeper formed a circle.

Pam slid her feet into the ruby slippers. Then she began to click her heels together.

"There's no place like home! There's no place like home! There's no place like home! There's no place like home!" The Charmed Ones, Pearl, Phiona, Pam, Andy, Leo, Cole, and Glenn chanted. Then the group vanished, in a glittering light.

----

In another glittering light, the entire group appeared.

The ruby slippers vanished from Pam's feet. Pam made a pouty face. "Ahh!" She complained.

"Shoes." Paige said. Pam's shoes orbed out of Paige's hands and orbed onto Pam's feet.

Pearl pulled her backpack off her back. "Mom, can you orb the Book of Shadows to the attic?" She asked.

Paige nodded. "Book of Shadows." She called. The Book of Shadows orbed out of Pearl's backpack and into Paige's hands. Then Paige orbed out.

"Can we still go trick-or-treating?" Phiona begged.

"Yeah, pwease?!" Pam chimed in.

Paige orbed back in.

"Mom, please? Can we still go trick-or-treating?!" Pearl asked, in a pleading tone.

The Charmed Ones exchanged glances. "I guess....." They replied, reluctantly.

"Yay!" Pearl, Phiona, and Pam cheered.

"What about me?" Andy asked.

"Can't he stay and trick-or-treat with us, just until we're done?" Pearl asked, as she looked at her Uncle Leo.

"I..I don't know..." Leo replied, as he glanced at the ceiling.

"But he don't gots a costume." Pam replied.

Phiona mumbled something under her breath and suddenly Andy was wearing a Prince outfit. "Now he does." She replied, with a sweet smile.

Everyone turned to Leo. "Please?" They asked, in unison.

Leo sighed. "I'll go ask....No promises." He replied.

Piper kissed Leo. "I knew you would." She said, with a smile.

Leo orbed out.

----5 Minutes Later----

Leo orbed back in.

"Well?!" Prue asked.

"He can stay, but only until midnight, and only because he helped to save the Charmed Ones today." Leo replied.

Cheers filled the room.

"Well, let's get a move on then!" Paige urged, as she walked to the door. "Bags!" She yelled. A pile of bags, for candy, orbed out. Then they orbed in, one in each person's hand; 2 in Prue's, one for her and one for Pandora.

Then everyone rushed out the door, minus Andy and Prue.

Andy smiled at Prue. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." Prue replied, then she kissed him.

Pandora giggled and waved her arms.

Andy picked Pandora from Prue's arms. "I love you too, my dear daughter." He kissed Pandora's head.

"And I love you so much, missy!" Prue said, as she tickled Pandora's stomach.

Pandora cooed.

"Aunt Prue! Uncle Andy, come on!" Pearl called, from the end of the driveway. Even though Andy was dead and never married Prue, he was still the dad of her cousin, so when she saw him, she always called him her Uncle.

Prue smiled. "I think the natives are getting restless. Come on." Prue said.

Andy and Prue exited the Manor.

Prue waved her hand, shutting the door behind her. "Who's house first?" She called.

"That one!" Phiona announced, as she pointed to a brightly lit house with pumpkins in the yard.

All at once, the group rushed across the street and up to the doorway of the house.

Pearl knocked and waited, after a few moments she smiled when she saw an old woman answer.

"Trick-or-treat!" The group called out, in unison.

"What a large group! My, my, what do we have here?" The old woman asked, with a smile. She began to pass out candy.

**_TO BE CONTINUED...._**


	40. Five Times The Blessing

A/N: This is Pandora's 1st birthday. But that isn't the huge event. ;) BTW, I'd like to thank all my loyal reviewers and I'd like to dedicate this chapter to.... ::a drum roll sounds:: LeoPiperAndyPrue! Thank you a bazillion and one times, for being such an awesome reviewer! You're very inspiring! (Plus, she has a very wonderful story that she's writing herself which is called "Her Destiny". If you want a very creative "Charmed" meets our reality fanfic, then you should totally go read her story! In fact, read it anyway, because it's good!)

**_Together Forever As One  
Chapter 40: Five Times The Blessing_**

----July 28, 2007----

"Hurry, hurry!" Piper urged, as she knocked on each door as she fled down the hall. "They'll be sending Grams here any minute and none of us are ready!" She complained.

"I'm almost ready and I've almost got the kids ready!" Paige called, from the other side of one of the doors.

"Well hurry!" Piper grumbled, as she headed for the attic.

Leo orbed in, in front of her. "They're almost ready to send her. Is everything in place? The crystals, the charms, ect, ect, ect, ect....?" Leo asked. He was nervous, as well as the rest of the family, and The Elders. Today was a very special day and demons would no doubt try to come for the Halliwells.

"And the faries and Leprechauns?" Piper asked.

"Down stairs, waiting for Grams to arrive." Leo answered.

"Good, good...." Piper said.

Prue came walking up behind Piper. She was dressed in a very fancy baby blue dress. "Are they ready yet?" She asked.

"Paige says, 'almost'." Piper replied, with a roll of her brown eyes.

"Oh Piper, everything will go fine! I know it!" Prue said. But even she was extremely nervous. Never in the history of magic had there been 5 wiccanings at the same time before. Especially not with 5 of the most powerful magical beings in the world.

Phoebe came rushing down the hall. "They're ready!" She yelled.

Cole shimmered himself and Glenn in, behind Phoebe.

"Here they come!" Glenn announced.

Phoebe waved her hands, towards the end of the hall.

Paige opend the door and walked out. She was wearing a beautiful long flowing gown, that was pure white. She wore satin white gloves and white heels. Her hair was also tied in a white ribbon. She looked stunning. She walked down the hall and curtsied before her sisters, brother-in-laws, and husband.

Glenn breathed out. "Wow, Paige, you look amazing!" He gasped.

Paige grinned. "It's a gift." She said, with a roll of her deep brown eyes. Then she waved her hands. "And now allow me to announce....drum roll please....The Blessed Ones!" Paige called, as she pointed to the end of the hallway.

Pearl walked out of the doorway. She was wearing puffy, lacy, white dress and little white dress shoes with lacy socks. She had a white bow in her hair. She curtsied.

"Pearl, you look beautiful!" Prue complimented.

"Thank you, Auntie Prue." Pearl replied, as she stood over by her mother.

"And presenting, Miss Phiona Wyatt!" Paige announced.

Phiona strolled out of the bedroom. Her hair was loose over her shoulders and she wore a small, white hat, like something that you'd wear on Easter. She had on dainty little white gloves, a fancy white dress, white tights, and white dress shoes. She was also carrying a little white purse.

"Phiona, you look like a proper young lady!" Leo complimented.

"And I love the hat!" Cole said, with a 2 thumbs up.

"Thank you daddy, thank you Uncle Cole!" Phiona replied, then she took a place next to Pearl.

"And last but not least....Pamela Turner and her little cousin Pandora Trudeau!" Paige announced.

Pam walked out of the bedroom, carefully holding her baby cousin. She was wearing a short sleeved fancy white dress, white shoes, and white socks. She had her hair in a pony tail, with a white hair tie. She grinned at her mother and father.

Pandora giggled in her cousin's arms. She was wearing a dainty white dress that was trimmed in lace. She had on little white booties and had a white headband with a white flower, around her head.

"Stunning, Pam! You look stunning!" Piper said, with a wink.

"Tanks, Auntie Piper!" Pam replied.

Pandora blinked, as if wanting a compliment as well.

"Doesn't Pandora look wonderful too?" Paige asked, as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Of course she does!" A new voice rang through the hall.

All heads turned to see Penny and Patty Halliwell standing next to the attic door.

"Great Grandma Penny!" Pearl and Phiona cried out.

"Grandma Patty!" Pam yelled, with joy. She shimmed out and then shimmered in, next to her grandmother.

Penny clasped her hands together. "Hurry, hurry! The sooner I've Wiccaned the five of you, the better!"

"Great Grandma Penny, why didn't we get Wicckaed separately?" Pam asked.

Penny grinned and then ruffled the little girl's hair. "We're not 'wicked' and neither are you! You're being 'Wiccaned' and we're doing you all at once because The Blessed Ones are stronger as a whole and should be treated as one. And we're Wiccaning your Aunt Paige because she never had her Wiccaning." Penny explained.

Pam nodded and held Pandora up to Patty. "Grandma Patty, wanna see lil' Pandora?" She asked.

Patty smiled and scooped Pandora from Pam's hands. "Hello Pandora...." She whispered, sweetly. "How's my youngest little granddaughter?" She cooed.

Pandora giggled and wiggled her arms in Patty's arms.

"Pandora, we have a surprise for you...." Penny said, as she gazed at her youngest great graddaughter.

Pandora's eyes glittered and she blinked them, as if in response.

"Come along now dear!" Penny called.

In a swirl of white lights, Andy appeared.

"Andy!" Prue called, as she rushed into his arms.

Andy kissed Prue and then hugged her tightly. "I'd never miss my daughter's first birthday or Wiccaning." He said, as he released Prue.

Patty walked over to Andy and held out Pandora.

"Thanks, Patty." Andy replied, as he gently took his only daughter. "She's so beautiful, isn't she?" He asked, not expecting a reply.

Prue leaned her head against Andy's shoulder. "Just wait until she gets older...." She whispered.

Penny clapped her hands. "Come on girls! We don't have all day!" She announced.

Suddenly a little fairy fluttered past Paige's head.

Then there was a bright rainbow and then a small man in a green suit appeared. He bowed before the Charmed Ones. "Thee faries and me fellow Leprechauns have done our magic." He announced.

Paige smiled brightly. "Many thanks!" Paige replied, trying to sound Irish.

"Ye better work on thee Irish, me dear." The Leprechaun replied, with a wink.

The fairy fluttered her wings and little sprinkles of fairy dust fell from her wings.

"Thee little fairy over yonder says she and her fellow faires have a present for thee Wiccaning." The Leprechaun said.

"Really? What?" Phoebe asked.

A large group of faries joined the Princess Fairy and they began to say something in tiny voices. Their wings fluttered quickly and they threw fairy dust into the air. Then in a glittering swirl of fairy dust, 5 objects appeared: a silver pin that was in the shape of the Triquetra, a golden charm bracelet with a golden Triquetra shaped charm on it, a pair of gold earrings that were eached shaped like the Triquetra, and a silver necklace with a Triquetra hanging from it. The objects glittered brightly.

The Princess Fairy turned and said something, in a small voice.

"Ye fairy says that these here items are for each of thee cousins. She says that thee items shall allow them to contact and see the faries whenever they may need to, without spells and such. They'll also be able to understand 'em without the help of somebody like me self." The Leprachaun translated.

"What goes to who?" Glenn asked.

The Princess Fairy fluttered her wings and replied.

"Ye fairy says that thee pin goes to ye little Pearlinda over yonder, thee charm bracelet goes to little Phiona, thee earrings belongs to Pamela, and last but surely not least thee necklace goes to little Pandora!" The Leprachaun said.

Paige walked over to Pearl. "Pin!" She called. The silver Triquetra pin orbed into Paige's hand. "You should wear this during your Wiccaning and probably as much as you can. It is very special!" Paige told her daughter.

"It's really pretty." Pearl said. She looked at the fairies and curtsied. "Thank you!"

The Princess Fairy chattered something else.

"She says that ye are very welcome, Miss Pearlinda." The Leprachaun said.

Paige pinned the pin onto Pearl's dress. "Beautiful!"

Piper walked over and picked up the glistening golden charm bracelet and then kneeled down next to Phiona. "Hold out your hand, sweetie. Mommy is going to put this very special gift on your wrist."

Phiona obediantly held out her hand and watched as her mother put the charm bracelet on her wirst. "It is so pretty!"

"Say thank you, to the nice fairies." Piper whispered.

Phiona turned to the fairies and smiled. "Thank you, I really like it!"

The Princess Fairy clapped her hands together, in happiness.

Patty, who was holding Pandora, led Pam over to the remaining gifts. She knelt down and picked up the earrings. "Prue, can you come here a moment?"

Prue walked over, knowing what Patty meant, and picked Pandora from her arms.

Patty carefully placed the golden Triquetra earrings into Pam's ears; one in each ear. Then she picked up the silver necklace, stood up, and placed it around Pandora's neck. "There. Perfect."

"Thank you." Pam said, to the Fairy Princess, after earning a look from both her parents.

Pandora just giggled, as if it was were way of thanking the fairies.

"And us Leprachauns have a little somethin' we'd like to give the Blessed Ones as well." The Leprachaun said. He waved his hand and in a golden flare, a large pot of gold appeared. He plucked 4 pieces of gold from the pot and then waved his hand again. "These here are pieces of luck. Remember, they can go either way: good or bad. So use 'em carefully and wisely and only when you need 'em most!" He walked to each Charmed One and handed them 1 piece of gold. "Keep 'em safe until these little ones here can keep 'em themselves."

"On behalf of all of us, I'd like to thank all of you: the fairies and the leprachauns!" Prue said.

"The pleasure is all ours!" The Leprachaun said, for both himself and the fairy who had said something just moments before. "And if ye don't mind, we have one last gift! For ye little Pandora; 'tis her first birthday, correct?"

Prue, who was now standing next to Andy, nodded. "Yes, it is."

The Princess Fairy fluttered over to the Leprachaun and landed on his shoulder. She waved her tiny hand and sent fairy dust falling in front of the Leprachaun.

The Leprachaun waved his hand and sent a beam of golden light into the fairy dust.

The fairy dust and golden light swirled together and formed into a small, dark blue velvet box with a silver lock.

The Leprachaun picked the box from the ground and walked over to Andy and Prue. He handed the box to Prue. "When she's older, this here box will give her one wish! Anything her little heart desires, except something that may cause extreme harm or give her ultimate power."

Prue nodded. "Thank you. I'm sure that she'll use it well, you're both very kind."

Penny clasped her hands together. "Come now! We haven't got all day!"

----15 Minutes Later----

Everyone had assembled in the attic: the Charmed Ones, the Blessed Ones, Andy, Leo, Cole, Glenn, Penny, Patty, the fairies, and the leprachauns.

Black mist swirled through the basement of the Halliwell Manor and a swirling black vortex appeared in the center of the basement. Then within minutes, a very tall man stepped through the vortex and landed on the cold cement, within the black mist. The vortex behind him, vanished. He had deep, blue eyes and shoulder length black hair. His muscular arms were richly tanned and he had various scars and battle wounds on his face, arms, and hands. He was on a mission and nobody, and he meant nobody, would stop him. He hadn't traveled through time and space to be stopped now. He waved his hand and a hollographic type image appeared before him.

----Hollographic Type Image----

Penny Halliwell stood in the center of the Halliwell attic. She faced her youngest granddaughter, Paige Belland. They held hands and were staring into each other's eyes.

----Hollographic Type Image----

"I got here just in time." The mysterious man said aloud. He smiled, knowing the precautions that the Halliwells had taken to protect this sacred ceremony. _It won't work this time. The four may exist now, but the two are not here. That will be there downfall._ He waved his hand and a black flash filled the room. Then he blinked out.

"I call forth from ti...." Penny began.

The man blinked in and held out his hand, creating a black fire ball and hurling it at Paige.

"Paige!" Phoebe screamed.

Paige instantly orbed out, missing the black fire ball.

Penny waved her hand, telekinetically sending the fire ball back at the man.

Paige orbed back in.

Piper and Phoebe, who were the closest, ran to Paige's aid.

"No!" The man cried, as he went to wave his hand.

Prue held out her hands, using her telekinetic powers to hold the demon at her will. "Use the Power of Three spell!"

"We're the Power of Four!" Piper yelled back.

"I'm busy at the moment!" Prue replied, as she struggled against the man's powerful magic.

Piper, Phoebe, and Paige took hands. "The Power of Three will set us free!  
The Power of Three will set us free! The Power of Three will set us free!" They chanted.

Prue was sent flying backwards.

"Sofa!" Paige cried. The sofa orbed out and then orbed in, behind Prue, and catching her.

The man exploded into a flurry of black and purple balls of light. "This isn't over...." A voice whispered throughout the room; nobody heard it though.

A white light flashed throughout the basement and the mist vanished.

Prue stood up and dusted herself off. "How'd he get in here?"

"I don't know! But we should finish this before any other demons or warlocks happen to 'pop' in." Penny said.

Penny, Prue, Piper, and Phoebe, and Paige got back into their original positions.

Penny looked to the ceiling. "I call forth from time and space, matriarchs from the Halliwell line, mothers, daughters, sisters, friends, our family's spirit without end, to gather now in this sacred place, to help us bring these witches to grace!" Penny recited.

There was a glittering swirl of white lights throughout the attic and many different witches appeared; all from many different points and eras in time. They all had a golden glow and a beautiful smile.

Penny smiled and turned towards the many faces.

Paige followed suit.

"Welcome! Grandmothers, mothers, daughters, sisters, nieces, and aunts; I've summoned you here today for a very, very special time. A Wiccaning like no other our history or in any history; a Wiccaning of five of the most powerful good witches in the world!" Penny said, as she waved her hands to emphasize her point.

The Warren witches nodded their heads, urging Penny to continue.

"We must bless a forgotten child; the first that will continue for many generations in our family! The first witch-whitelighter, a Charmed One at birth! We pledge to be with this woman, this beautiful girl, always, apart but never separate, free but never alone, she is one of us, and because of that, we will bless her, with all the goodness that we are, welcome to our family, Paige Halliwell Belland, blessed be!" Penny said.

A small humming washed opver the crowd of Warren witches and golden light swirled around them.

Then a swirl of white lights bathed over Paige and she felt a surge of love, pride, and harmony. After a few moments, the lights vanished.

"It is done. Welcome, Paige." The Warren witches said, in a soft unison.

Paige curtsied before her ancestors.

Penny patted her lightly on the back.

Paige nodded and walked over to her older sisters.

Andy walked over to Penny and handed her his only daughter.

Pearl, Phiona, and Pam walked over to Penny and stood in front of her; facing the Warren witches.

Penny gazed down at Pandora and smiled. Then she focused her attention back on the Warren witches. "The next generation has been born into our family, our legacy; The Blessed Ones! We pledge to be with these children, these four beautiful girls, always, apart but never separate, free but never alone, they are part of us, and because of that, we will bless them, with all the goodness that we are, welcome to our family; Pearlinda Melody Belland, Phiona Melinda Wyatt, Pamela Victoria Turner, and Pandora Angel Trudeau; blessed be!" Penny said, as she held Pandora out.

Another humming sound fell across the Warren spirits and washed over the entire room. Golden light swirled around the spirits.

Suddenly the Blessed Ones were enveloped in a cloud of white lights, that lasted for several minutes. Then they began to fade away. "Welcome, Blessed Ones." The spirits whispered, softly.

Each Blessed One could feel a strange warmth wash over them.

Prue walked over to Penny and took Pandora from her arms.

Piper, Phoebe, and Paige joined Prue; behind their daughters. Soon Andy, Cole, Leo, and Glenn joined their wives and children.

Penny and Patty walked over and stood in front of the other Warren witches. Their bodies became translucent, like the rest of the spirits. "Welcome Paige, Pearlinda, Phiona, Pamela, and Pandora. May you always know our love and be bathed eternally in our magic.."

Another whisper fell across the Warren witches. Then one by one, they began to disappear in a swirl of white lights, until only Penny remaind.

"Blessed be." Penny whispered.

"Blessed be." Everyone else in the room echoed.

Penny began to disappear in a swirl of white lights. But before she was totally gone, she closed her eyes and waved her hands, then disappeared completely.

The front doors of the Halliwell Manor remaind slightly opened. Suddenly an unseen telekinetic force, sent from the Halliwell attic, rounded the corner of the staircase and hit the doors; shutting the doors of the Halliwell Manor.

**_THE END!!!!_**

A/N: I hoped you liked the finale of, "Together Forever As One"! And I hope that you'll go and read the sequel called, "The Blessed Ones" and find out what the Halliwells have in store for them next! (How will the Blessed Ones use their gifts? How will Pandora use her wish? Will any Blessed Ones become big sisters? Will there be a death of a loved one? I guess you'll just have to read and find out!)


End file.
